Newsies Again
by X-Scree Scree-X
Summary: Dani, Nan and I somehow end up in New York, 1899, a day before the Newsies Strike against Pulitzer really starts. But we know it's a movie... Possible? Where are the cameras? Racetrack X OC, Mush X OC, Spot X OC. COMPLETED!
1. For The Love Of Jacob Black!

**Just something I thought would be fun, ya know? What would happen if my friends, Danielle and Reanna, and myself got sent to 1899 during the strike??**

**Has absolutely nothing to do with my other SpotXDelia stories, what-so-ever.**

**And Reanna doesn't like Newsies, so this should be interesting!!**

**Disclaimer;;**

**I do not own Newsies, or Spot, but I do on myself, and I suppose Dani owns herself and Nan herself as well... **

**And I don't own Stephanie Meyers Twilight Series**

**Or anything else **

**Blah  
**

**

* * *

**

**Newsies Again**

**An Original Fanfiction by X-Scree Scree-X**

**Chapter One;; **

**For the Love of Jacob Black!**

Danielle, Reanna and I... we all loved the same things; Twilight, vampires, werewolves, Taylor Lautner, blah blah blah... Reanna and I have been B.F.S.B. (Best Friends Since Birth) and as much as we fought, we were like sisters. Danielle and I thought... some how we were closer. We even had a little saying that practically described our friendship: "God made us best friends because we knew out mother couldn't handle us a sisters." But it was altogether too true. We could finish each other sentences, laugh at each others jokes like crazy... everything. We were practically sisters separated at birth. What could I say? We'd gone to the same school since Kindergarten all the way up until now.

Tonight was November 20th, technically the 21st, 2009. That's right. New Moon just came out that night. It was awesome too. I had considered not going, but my friends helped me change my mind. Not only that, I went for Taylor Lautner. Man I loved that body. He was just so... _eatable_! I wasn't a big fan of the Bella though. She really needed acting lessons. And Robert Pattinson? Not the best choice in my opinion. I had to say though, it was pretty good, and I knew that Dani and Nan loved it too. Even my mom enjoyed it.

That's why we were here, driving down the streets of Fresno, California at around 2 AM on a Friday morning. We had just left Manchester Theater, and luckily, we only lived about five, eight minutes away. My mom looked pretty tired though. She had worked her regular day, from eight in the morning to five thirty PM, then came to the movies, waited a few hours, watched a movie and now had to go back to work in a few hours. Danielle and I were pretty tired too; we had had a softball game that lasted until five thirty, and we had to do three games instead of two. We had won barely, but that left us in good moods.

"That was actually better then I expected..." I mumbled out loud, looking out the side window. I sat behind the passenger's seat in my moms pixie dust white RAV-4 with Dani at my side, Reanna in front of me and my mother at the drivers wheel. We were just exiting the theater parking lot.

We had actually gone with quite a few more people then just the four of us; our English teacher, Ms. Price, our Jr. friend from Church, Charles, two seventh graders from school, Zach and James, James practically being my brother, and Danielle's mom, Cindy. Cindy had allowed Danielle to spend the night, and Reanna didn't have school the next day, so we had just decided to have her come along and spend the night. The three of us were fourteen, Reanna having turned fourteen in July, Danielle in August, and myself recently in October.

"I expected it to be great and it was." Reanna said defiantly, turning her head to look at me. Her face was shaped so she had a skinny face, but round cheeks. Her golden hair, which she had dyed a light brown, which turned out to look tan, was down with her bangs pulled back over her head with a clip. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue than mine, with a yellow ring around the center. I wasn't jealous, but she did look pretty great.

"Of course you did, Reanna." I sighed, rolling my river blue eyes, "Anything Taylor Lautner's in is great right?" Seriously, she was a bit obsessed.

"Duh." She said, turning back to face the front.

"Would you have loved it if he was in Newsies?" I heard Dani ask beside me, shadows dancing across her pale face as the care moved.

Dani was very paled skinned to be Mexican. She had curly, strawberry blond hair, which she straightened, pale blue gray eyes and tiny teeth. She had bangs across her forehead, the rest of her shoulder length hair down.

Reanna... that was only one thing the three of us didn't agree on. Dani and I, Newsies freaks all the way, but Reanna... she thought it was stupid. I dunno why, really. I mean, who couldn't love a group of smexy, hot looking boys who sang and danced?? I mean _really_!!!

Reanna slumped against her seat, letting out a little moan as she growled, "Not _that_ again. For the billionth time, nothing on the face of this planet will ever make me love that stupid movie!!"

Harsh much?

"Girls, quite." My mom sighed, her eyes keeping on the road.

I rolled my eyes silently to myself, brushing my natural brown streaked blond hair out of my face. I looked back out the window, my forehead lying against the cold window. I shivered to myself. The streets looked creepy bare.

But they weren't completely bare.

A single car was driving right towards us, recklessly. He was swerving every once in a while, go on the side walk and then back to the road. My heart stopped for a second. It wasn't slowing down.

Reanna must had seen it too, because she was the first to cry out, "Shonna! The car-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. The car smacked right into the side of ours, jerking me to the side.

I felt like I was going to puke and my head ached. The impact shaking me still. I felt terrible, but we weren't done moving. We were sliding with the car towards the canal.

Canal.

"Mom!" I screamed, the car going over the edge. I passed out before I could even hear the car hit the water.

* * *

**I know, I know. You're probably wondering, "Scree... Why have you started yet another fanfiction since you still have you billions others to finish??" **

**I'm sorry!! I couldn't help it!! Danielle put the idea into my head and I just HAD to start it!!**

**We meet the Newsies during the next chapter.**

***Reviews make me smile!!***

**~Scree  
**


	2. Holy Freakin' Cows With Wings

**Hey hey!! Chapter two. Thanks so much my reviewers!!! I LOVED them, so you all get brownies!!! *Hands them out***

**Love you guys! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**He-He  
**

**

* * *

**

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Two;; **

**Holy Freakin' Cows With Wings  
**

**(Originally "I Can't Believe I'm Talking to the Real Newsies... But Where Are The Camera's??)**

**(Wouldn't fit...)**

Holy freakin' cows with wings... my head _hurt_. Not the just, "ow, I have a head ache" pain, but the "I think there are a billion hammers in my head" pain. What _happened_? I try to think back, but all I could remember was pain. Being hit by something really hard. It started with a C..... cash? I wish... Cat? Too soft... Computer? Maybe... Car. New Moon. Stupid Bella. Ugly Edward. Hot Jacob. Mom. Danielle. Reanna. It all hits me. I remember. We got hit by a car on the way home... and then we slid into a canal. But... I wasn't wet. At least I don't think I was... Man, what was going _on_?? I couldn't move. Oh God. I couldn't move. Was I dead? I knew I wasn't in the hospital. I've passed out and woken up in the hospital, and that felt _nothing_ like this. I was numb. My brain was working, but I couldn't feel my body. I tried curling my fingers. If they curled, I couldn't have felt it. And it was so _cold_. And what about Mom, Danielle and Reanna? Where were they? Were they ok? Why can't I feel anything? Why can't I hear anything? WHAT. THE. HELL.

And then it hit me. I suddenly felt my body. All of it. Every single ounce of pain and being. Everything _hurt_. I could smell. It smelled dirty... And I could hear... boys?

"-wunda how dey awl got heah?" I heard someone mumble above me. That voice sounded familiar.

"Dunno, but man, dey look diff'rent... lookit da clothes theys wearin'! Where do ya tink dey're frum?" Another familiar voice asked the other.

"Ha'd ta say really... Hey... da red heads kinda cute." Now I _know_ I've heard that voice. And there was a name to it. But it was impossible... Racetrack Higgins?? Max Casella??

Man I wish I knew what was going on...

_Open your eyes, stupid._

Right. Thank you, brain...

Cautiously, I opened my river blue eyes to see... Racetrack Higgins, Jack Kelly, Mush Meyers, Skittery, Tumbler, Snipeshooter, Itey, Dutchy and Specs. There was only one thing go through my mind.

_please let this be real. please let this be real. please let this be real. please let this be real. please let this be real. please let this be real. please let this be real. please let this be real. please let this be real._

All eyes were on me. I lay there, staring up at all of them. They just stared back.

"Hey... is youse ok?" Tumbler broke the silence, his big brown eyes widened. Man he was cute.

I open my mouth but no sound comes out. Suddenly I want to sit up. Where are the camera's? Was I at Universal Studios?

Sitting up, the blood rushed from my brain and colorful spots danced in front of my eyes. Oh. Spot. Gabriel Damon. Where was he?

I started falling back, feeling like headed, but a pair of hands caught me. I turned my head only slightly and saw pink. Skittery.

"Tank chu..." I mumbled, my words slurred. Wow I sounded drunk. My tongue felt heavy and numb.

"Do't sit up yet, awl right?" Jack told me, kneeling at my side.

I nodded. Surrounded by hot guys. Hmm... I could get used to this.

But where were Dani and Nan? A wave of fear hit me and my eyebrows knitted together.

"Where ish Danian'nan?" I asked hurriedly, my words even more slurred.

Race's brown eyes looked confused.

"What'cha say?" He asked me, his cigar hanging out of his mouth. For such a short guy, while I was on the ground and he was standing, he looked pretty tall.

"I slaid, where ishdanian'nan?" I asked, faster this time.

Race help up his hand.

"Slow down."

I took a deep breath, trying to get my tongue to work again.

"Where... ish... Dani... an... Nan?" I asked, trying to pronounce each word carefully.

"Dani and Nan?" Specs asked, her glasses magnifying his eyes. Big brown orbs.

"My... bes'... friends. Red head... blond." Man that was annoying. Work, already, tongue.

Racetracks eyes lit up in knowing and he moved out of the way, his thumb pointing over his shoulder.

"Ya mean dem?"

Danielle and Reanna lay on the ground. They looked perfectly fine. Still in the clothes they were in that night: Danielle in a black New Moon shirt with Edward and Bella in front with black skinny jeans and black converse. Reanna in a green shirt, cut off jeans and sandals. But they'd wake up soon. Danielle would except it. Reanna would freak out.

"Dey'll... wake... up... soon." I muttered, looking around at the boys. They looked confused, but Jack understood.

"Race, Dutchy, youse go wit da red head. Mush, Specs, yoah wit de othah blond." Jack said, looking to his boys.

They were at their sides in an instant. Now all I had was Skittery, Snipesooter, Itey, Specs and Jack. Skittery was behind me, holding me up with his hands on my shoulders, Jack was kneeling on one side of me with Itey on the other and Snipeshoot standing in front of me. They were all looking at me like I was an alien. ...Why...?

"Why'z'you lookin' at me loik dat?" I grumbled, my eye brows coming together as I looked at all four boys.

"Well... ya look diff'rent. Like da clothes youse is wearin'. Where'd ya gettem?" Snipeshooter asked me, playing this the hat that was covering in shortish brown hair.

"Urg... long stowry. Tellya nudder time." I sighed, leaning against Skittery. What was going on?

"Hey, Cowboy. Dey's wakin' up." I heard Race call, and I suddenly wanted to see Danielle and Reanna.

"Skit- I mean.... Chu; pink boiy. Help me up." I said, looking over my shoulder at a very confused Skittery. I had to be careful. They didn't know I knew who they were. But did I know who they were? Was this really them? Or was that the actor? They were calling each other by their newsie names...

I was suddenly picked up; not just pulled to my feet, but cradled in someones arms. I gave Skittery a wide eyed look and he smile. Woah. He never smiled in the movie.

"Jack said youse weren't to get up, so..." He trailed off, carrying me over to Dani and Nan.

Danielle was already on her elbows, part of her strawberry blond hair falling in her face. It was starting to curl. Her grayish blue eyes were widened in surprise as she stared up at Race and Dutchy, her lips tightly shut together in disbelief. When she saw me in Skittery's arms, her jaw fell.

"Delia... what's going on?" She asked me slowly, staring around at the other boys.

Wait, wait wait. Why can _she_ talk fine!? _NOT FAIR._

"Notta clue..." I mumbled, biting my tongue. I looked to Reanna and had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. Her head was still on the ground, her fist firmly at her sides. Her light blue eyes were widened in amazement and her mouth was wide open.

"DELIA!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" She scream, jumping up and glaring around. I think I knew what she was talking about. Dani and I had forced her to watch Newsies a good dozen of times, no matter how much she hated them.

I held my hands up, still in Skittery's arms and said, "Do't ask meh, kay?"

Race, by this time, had helped Danielle off the ground, and she looked at me funny.

"What's wrong with your voice? And why is Sk-... he holding you?" She almost said Skittery too.

"I dunno, kay? I woke'up 'nd culd ba'ly move'n ba'ly tawk." Seriously, this was getting old. And idea sparked in my mind.

"Sum boidy get me sum watta?"

Race looked around, picking a tin can off the ground and putting it under a near by dripping spout. Once it had filled significantly with water, Race brought it to me. Danielle looked shocked.

"Delia, don't you dare drink tha-"

But it was already down my throat. Man that felt better.

I smiled, tossing the tin cup away.

"Better." I smirked.

Jack nodded then looked over the three of us. I could only imagine what he saw: A strange blond who wasn't able to stand up, another pissed off blond, and a weird red head. Poor guy.

"So, uh... I'm Jack Kelly, Cowboy youse could say, and that's Skittery-" He bounced me in his arms "-Race-" He flashed a smile around his cigar "-Snipeshooter-" He gave us a ginormous grin that made me want to pinch his chubby cheeks "-Dutchy-" He raised his hand, moved his fingers slightly and did a half smile "-Mush-" Another beautiful smile that made Reanna's anger disappear with a look of shock "-Specs-" He nodded his head to us "-and Tumbler." _Way _cuter than Snipeshooter.

Danielle and I nodded to each Manhattan Newsie. Reanna just stared at Mush, blinking carefully.

"We'se Manhattan Newsies." Jack finished.

I nodded, a smirk pulling at my lips. I had to be careful about that, too. I started smirking when I got obsessed over Spot Conlon, A.K.A., Gabriel Damon. They'd notice it if I wasn't careful.

"I'm Delia, but you can call me Misfit-" I came up with that off the top of my head, but it fit me -"She's Danielle, or Spice, and that's Reanna, or Nanny."

Danielle's name I had gotten from one of my fanfictions, but Reanna's was just a nick name her mom used sometimes. She didn't look too happy about that.

"Youse don't sound like yoah from New Yoik." Tumbler inquired curiously, looking up at me in Skittery's arms.

"Well, we ain't. We're from California." I said, suddenly feeling tired and leaning my head against Skittery's shoulder.

All the newsies looked surprised.

"Woah... well, Miss Misfit; do youse need a place ta stay?" Jack asked me, looking from me to Danielle and then Reanna.

"Yeah... I think we do... you got an extra bunk at your lodging house." I mentally slapped myself. I was _not _supposed to know about lodging house. They didn't seem to noticed, though.

"Yeah, one extra. Youse in luck. Cummon, boys. Let's get 'em home. Youse two can walk?" Jack asked Danielle and Reanna. They nodded dumbly, and the boys set off.

Danielle and Reanna made their way to Skittery's side in no time. I wasn't paying attention to them, though. We were really in New York. We were walking down a street in New York.

"What's going on?" Danielle whispered in my ear. Skittery paid no notice to her and he carried me along.

"I really don't know. I guess we'll find out, right?" I smiled back, my eyes glistening dangerously.

It was only a little passed noon, I guessed, but I felt exhausted. Not scared at all.

We were nearing the lodging house. We had just passed Tibby's. I finally saw that all too familiar sign. I squirmed lightly in Skittery's arms in excitement and he looked down at me curiously.

"Youse ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Just..." I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm ok."

We were at the door now, with Jack in the lead. He pushed open the door and he, Dutchy, Tumbler, Specs and Snipeshooter went in. Race was talking to Danielle about something. I could only guess it was about a hot tip he had acquired. Mush was soothingly talking to Reanna. Skittery and I were the last to enter the door. I looked around. Just like I had imagined it, only better. The old wooden staircase, Kloppman's desk. Kloppman. I suddenly had the urge to scream, "SQUEE! KLOPPMAN!!", but I held it in.

Jack was talking to Kloppman, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to us. Snipeshooter, Dutchy, Specs and Tumbler were already gone, probably upstairs to tell the boys about us.

"-'nd they needs a place ta stay. Dunno how long, but at least foah a while, and knowing my boys, dey won't hoit dem. Promise. Izit awl right?" Jack was asking Kloppman. Kloppman looked from Race and Danielle to Reanna and Mush, and then lastly to me and Skittery. His eyes rested on me for a moment longer before he looked back to Jack.

"Shoah, why not? I'se shoah dey'll be jus' foine. Boys, go upstaih's. I'm jus' gonna tawk wit dese tree." Kloppman said.

Skittery glanced down at me.

"You'll be ok?" He asked me.

I was tired, but I nodded. I was pretty sure I could walk now.

Skittery set me down and Race, Mush, Skittery and Jack ran up the stairs, eager to tell the rest of the boys about their find.

I hobbled over to Kloppman's desk and clutched at the side of it, steadying myself. Reanna and Danielle were on either side.

"So. Youse needs a place ta stay?" Kloppman addressed all of us, but I knew I was going to be the one talking.

"Yeah. I know how it works though; we need to play ya to live here, but right now, none of us has any money. Is that ok?" I asked quickly.

Kloppman chuckled, his old wrinkly face showing a smile, his brown eyes shinning through his half moon glasses.

"No, no, dat's jus' fine foah now. I just need yoah names and signatures."

"Oh." I flashed him a smile as he slid his book towards me. I saw a bunch of scribbled names and went to sign below Tumblers. I paused and look up at Kloppman.

"Do you want our real, full names, or just our nick names?" I asked. I suddenly felt dumb. Why didn't I just look at the book?

Kloppman thought for a moment. "Eitha would be fine, but your nickname's preferred. Ya know, jus' in case someone comes lookin' foah you?"

"Oh believe me, no one's coming to find us anytime soon..." I whispered under my breath, signing the book as Misfit.

Reanna and Danielle signed and Kloppman took his book.

"Awlright. Ya can go upstaih's and meet da rest of da boys." He told us, nodding his head and disappearing into a door behind his desk.

The three of us climbed the stairs carefully, looking at the door at the top. I couldn't have been more excited, really. This was a dream that I thought would never come true.

But oh, it was happening all right.

At the top, the three of us paused. It was quiet. Weird. We all stared at the door handle before I stepped forward and turned it, opening the old wooden door, and stepping in.

All 18 pairs of eyes were on me.

I could name every newsie from Disney's Newsies, and dang, I even competed with Danielle to see who could get them all, but now, I was at a loss for words.

I could see them all: Jack, Mush, Race, Dutchy, Specs, Crutchy, Itey, Bumlets, Swifty, Boots, Snitch, Skittery, Pie Eater, Snipershooter, Tumbler, Snoddy, Kid Blink and Jake. Eighteen. Hold crap, I think I almost feinted I was so excited.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by boys. _Lots _of boys. And they were all trying to talk to me at the same time.

"Heya, Misfit."

"Woah, weird clothes!"

"Weah is ya from again?"

"Weah awr yoah friends?"

"You livin' wit us now?"

"HEY!" I called suddenly. All of the news boys quieted down.

"Sorry, but I need to breathe, and I'm really tired." I sighed.

The Hattaners back away from me, and I could hear Danielle and Reanna walk up behind me.

"Wheres our bunk?" I asked Race, the only one who hadn't moved away.

"Follow me." He said, taking off towards the back of the room.

Row on row were the bunks, belongings and clothes thrown around them with unmade beds. I could see the bathroom not too far away.

Our bunk ended up next to a bunk shared by Race and Kid blink, and on the other side, Mush and Skittery.

As much as I wanted to talk and get to know the boys, I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open.

With out changing out of my black Jacob Black shirt and gray skinny jeans, I flopped down onto the bottom bunk, and the moment my head hit the pillow, despite the noise around me, I was asleep.

* * *

**Fun Fact of the Week;;**

**Did you know that Max Casella (Racetrack Higgins) was 25 when he was in the film Newsies? Today he is 47 years old.**

**I saw this and went bonkers. I told Danielle. BONKERS!!!**

**I'd like to hear your reactions, please! What do you have to say about this??**

**Don't believe me!? Check yourself!!**

**Review!!**

**~Scree  
**


	3. To Sing or Not To Sing

**Hey hey!! Chapter three. Thanks so much my reviewers!!! Don't forget to read below!!  
**

**Love you guys! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!! **

**Rawr  
**

**

* * *

**

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Three;; **

**To Sing or Not to Sing  
**

Man, I could have slept that soundly for another eight hours if it weren't for the fact that I was crushed against the wall, or I remembered that somehow, I was surrounded by about 18 hot newsies from a movie, who think this is real.

Then I heard Kloppman. Great... Who needs an alarm clock when you have Kloppman??

"Boots!" I heard the old wrinkled man yell at the little black boy. Man, I already knew everything that was coming... But I rolled over. I was _not_ getting up without a fight.

"Skittery... Skittery. Skittery!"

_"Don't laugh Delia..." _I almost couldn't help it.

_Smack! _To the foot...

"What!? i didn't do it-" Skittery jolts up...

_Smack! _Right on the cheek...

"Ow-!" He turns away...

"What do ya mean ya did't do it? You get up! When ya have ta get up, ya have to get up!"

"Yeah..."

I giggled into the pillow.

"Snitch!"

I heard the old mans shoes against the old wooden floor as he got closer to us. This wasn't part of the movie... Well duh. We weren't originally in the movie. Where the heck were those cameras!?!

"Come on, goils! Bright and early! Foist day a' sellin'! Get'up Misfit!" Our bed moved and I heard Reanna and Danielle groan. That's when I noticed I was sharing the bottom bed with Danielle. I shrugged, opening my eyes and sitting up. Nothing new. We always shared my bed back at home.

Skittery stumbled over to me, a groggy look in his eyes.

"Uhh... I tink you goils need some... no'mal clothes. I think you'll fit inta mine. Dey may be a bit big, but dey're really old..." He trailed off.

I smiled to him, even thought I knew his clothes will be more than just a _bit_ big.

"Thanks, Skittery."

I know everyone's getting up, and exactly how without even watching. I knew Newsies like I knew the back of my hand.

I stumbled into a stall and changed quickly. I glanced down at my outfit. It must have been something Skittery didn't ware often, because I didn't recognize it from the movie. I wore dark brown pants that went all the way to the floor, a dirty white button up shirt (Although it was a light shade of brown by now) and purple suspenders. Purple?? What and interesting color...

A pair of black boots slipped under my stall. I didn't know who had put them under there, although I took a guess. I tried them on. They were maybe half a size too big, but they fit pretty good.

Then I remembered my hair. It always got in the way, no matter what I did. Maybe... Since I wasn't going to be using my black shirt any time soon, and I could always get another if I wanted, I grabbed it, tore a long piece of fabric off and exited the stall.

I quickly tied my hair up, looking into one of the only mirrors that weren't surrounded by boys.

The long hair was back, but my side bangs I'd just have to deal with.

Then I noticed I was surrounded by half naked boys. I smirked to myself. This was too good.

I walked out of the bathroom, right passed a few boys glancing at me and to the bunk.

Reanna and Danielle had just gotten clothes from Racetrack and Boots, probably the only people small enough for Dani and Nan to borrow clothes from.

They headed off to the bathroom, looking curiously around, while I lifted up the mattress and chuckled my clothes under.

By then, Race was looking for his cigar and I squirmed, watching them as I plopped down on my bed. Oh GOD I wanted to sing... and you know what? I was going to. No matter what they thought.

_"Dat's my cigah!"_ Race hissed to Snipeshooter, giving him a glare.

_"You'll steal unuddah!"_ Snipeshooter snapped, getting a nice whack across his face by Race. Blink dropped down from the top bunk above Race and grabbed him, pulling him away from Snipe.

_"Eh bummah's we got woik ta do!"_

_"Since when did you become me muddah?"_ Specs asked, leaning towards Kid Blink. Blink put a disgusted look on his face and pushed Specs back.

_"Ah, stop yoah bawlin'!"_ Crutchy grunted, pushing between Specs and Blink.

_"Hey! Who asked chu!?" _Specs Mush and Blink asked, swiping at Crutchy.

I let out a little laugh, walking into the bathroom as Jack talked with Mush.

Danielle wore black pants, black boots, a white, long sleeved button up shirt and a black and yellow very. She didn't look exactly happy with it, but she could live with it. Her hair was a curly mess, pulled back with come cloth. On top of her curly hair was a black hat, put backwards.

Reanna wore black boots, light gray pants that stopped half way down her calf, a very faded green, long sleeved button up, her hair pulled back also.

But I turned away from expecting them as Mush began singing again.

_"Try Bottle Alley or da ha'bah."_

_"Try Central Pa'k, it's guaranteed." _Race put it, coming through this dark hair. Jack, who was shaving, flicked a nice glop of cream on Mush's face, leaving the tanned boy glaring at him. I giggled. Man, I _loved _this.

_"Try any banker, bum or ba'bah." _Jack said, saving his upper lip.

_"Dey almost all knows how ta read." _Muttered Skittery, coming up from the washing basin and reaching for a towel. Ah, the pink underwear...

I turned towards the bathroom, just as Blink walked out, a smile across his face. He take a good dump, or what?

_"I smell money!" _He chanted, going to wash his hands.

_"You smell foul!" _Crutchy gasped, turning away from the stall Blink was just in.

Blink whipped around, lunging forward.

Mush stepped in between them, stopping Blink.

_"Met dis goil last night."_ Mush sang, pushing Blink so he spun as he winked over at Nan, making her cheeks redden.

_"Oh, move your elbow!" _Cutchy croaked from behind me as I wizzed around to find him.

_"Pass da towel!" _Race called, searching blindly for the towel as Skittery pushed passed him, the towel in his hand as he stepped onto a crate, holding the towel above Race.

_"For a buck, I might!" _He sang, jumping over Jack who had just grabbed the towel. Here came the part I'd been waiting for.

_"Ain't it a fine like, carryin' da bannah tru it all?" _We sang as I twirled about, bumping into boys, although they didn't notice.

_"A mighty fine life, carryin' da bannah tough an' tawl?" _I glanced at Dani and Nan as we rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing for any last minute things and heading to the stairs with the boys.

_"Every mornin' we goes weah we wishes, we'se as free as fishes, shoah beats washin' dishes. What a fine life, carryin' da bannah home for'yall?" _We stomped down the stairs, Kloppman counting everyone as we exited the lodging house, whooping. We danced in the streets, heading towards the distribution office. First came the barrels. Of course, I didn't know what I was going to do, so I'd have to make it up as I went.

_"Summah stinks an' wintah's waitin', welcome to New Yoik. Boy, ain't natcha fasanatin', when you'se gotta walk?" _I leaped over a few barrels after a newsie that I though was Bumlets and did a cartwheel just for show. I found myself climbing onto the cart behind Itey. Itey leaped off, and the man on top of the cart looked about to throw me off, so I flipped off, landing carefully on my feet. I was never able to do a flip, into a pool or on a trampoline. Didn't know how I landed this one.

We ran out into one of the streets, twirling in the air and laughing. I didn't know whether Dani and Nan were dancing. Reanna didn't know the moves and Danielle... she liked to dance, but she said she sucked at it. I thought she was pretty good if she just tried.

_"Still it's a fine like, carryin' da bannah wit me chums." _I leaped into the air with Kid Blink, Specs, Boots and Jack, and somehow, ended up dancing with Skittery. He was smiling. Something I hadn't seen in the movie. Not that I'd be able to see it really... but really, where were the cameras?

_"A mighty fine like, blowin' every nickle as it comes." _I didn't stop dancing with Skittery. He threw a pretend punch at my face and I ducked, poking him in the side. He let out a snort of laughter and we twirled together in the air.

I did a cartwheel over Skittery's foot as he went to trip me, hearing Crutchy in the back ground.

_"I'm no snoozah, sittin' makes me antsy, I like livin' chancey-" _-we joined in on- _"Harlem to Delancey. What a fine life-" _-I spun beside Skittery then, along with about 18 other guys, did the pelvic trust. I could _not _help it- _"Carryin' da bannah tru da slums." _

We were at the nuns now, and we all walked over to the cart, waiting for food and coffee as they sang.

_"Blessed children. Though you wander lost and depraved, Jesus loves you. You shall be saved."_ Not my favorite part, to be serious. I grabbed a piece of bread from the nuns and munched on it gently, letting it last, listening to the singing in the background. And I heard the music. _WHERE THE HECK WAS THAT COMING FROM, FOR GOD'S SAKE!?!?!_

_"Patrick-"_

_"Just gimmie half a cup."_

_"Darling?" _

_"Something to wake me up."_

_"Since you've left me-" _

_"I gotta find an angle."_

_"I've been undone."_

_"I gotta sell moah papes." _

_"Papers is all I got-"_

_"Wish I could catch a breeze-"_

_"Mother, loves you-"_

_"Shoah hope da headlines hot-"_

_"All I can catch is fleas-"_

_"God save my son!" _

_"God help me if it's not."_

_"Somebody help me please!" _We all moved to an alley now, only a few leaving. I stayed behind with Race and some other guys.

_"If I hate the headline, den I'wl make up da headline, and I'wl say anyting I'wl have to. Cuz it's two foah a penny, if I take too many, Weasel jus' make me eat'em aftah."_

Everyone pointed to the headlines on the board. Wow we were close.

_"Look! Dere putting up a headline-"_

_"What's it say?-"_

_"You call dat a headline?-"_

_"That won't pay-"_

_"I get bettah stories from da coppah on da beat-"_

_"So wheah's yoah spot?-" _

_"I was gonna start at twenty-"_

_"God it's hot!-"_

_"Now a dozen'll be plenty!-"_

_"Tell me how'm I gonna make ends meet!?" _

During the split part, I kind of switched between. I didn't know all the parts and the words were really unclear in some parts. We now stood in front of the board with the headlines, glaring up at it.

_"We need a good assassination-" _-pelvic thrust- _"-we need an earth quake-"_ -I jiggled around playfully- _"-or a war!" _I pretended to shoot at Skittery, who acted like he was shot in the heart and collapsed, sending me to fits of laughter.

_"How 'bout a crooked politician?" _Snipeshooter asked, a wide smile across his face.

_"Hey stupid dat ain't news no moah!" _Everyone shouted, some throwing their hats and poking at him.

Skittery grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side as the next line rang out.

_"Up town to Grand Central Station, down to City Hawl!" _Skittery and I danced together, making it up as we went. Play fighting, twirling, jumping, sliding, you name it, we did it.

_"We improves our circulation! Walkin' till we fall!" _We collapsed together, laughing. Skittery quickly pulled me up, practically dragging me over to the gate of the Distribution Center.

Skittery twirled me around and stood by Jack while we continued to sing.

_"Still we'll be out dere, carryin' da bannah man to man! Yes we'll be out dere, soakin' every sucker dat we can! See da headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition, sell the next edition, while we're out dere ,carryin' da bannah is da-" _

But we were cut off as Oscar and Morris pushed their was through the crowd, glaring around at the newsies, all the newsies guffawed playfully, as did Skittery and I.

"Deah me." Race said, waving his hat in front of his face as he elbowed Dani in the side, "What is dat unpleasant aroma? I feah da sewah may have backed up durin' da night." He playfully slapped Blink's cheek as the newsies laughed. Some how, I ended up in front, right were Snipeshooter was supposed to be. Perfect...

"Na, too rotten ta be da sewah!" Boots called from somehwere, a bunch of "yeahs!" following.

"Den it my be, da Delancey bruddahs!" Crutchy chuckled, sending all the newsies to laughter yet again.

"Hiya boys!" Race chuckled as Morris and Oscar sauntered up, their faces tensed as they looked at the newsies. Oscar's eyes stopped on me and I felt Skittery's hand on the back of my suspenders.

Oscar suddenly grabbed the back of my neck, bring his face very close to mine, but I was ready.

"In da back, ya lousy little-" But he didn't get his sentence out, because I smacked him across the cheek, all the newsies gasping as Oscar chucked me to the ground. All the newsies remained silent as Skittery helped me up, glaring at Oscar. Oscar rubbed his cheek gingerly, his gaze hard on mine.

Jack stood in front of them, eying both of them.

"Ya know, I wouldn't be doin' dat to people, 'specially goils, ya bummahs." I was at Jacks side glaring them down. Oscar looked furious, but Morris remained expressionless.

"Hey Morris. That was an insult. And so it this." I might as well steal Jack's limelight. After all, I'm changing the movie up. I flicked Morris' hat off and took off as the newsies laughed and whooped.

I saw Skittery as I ran, and he didn't look too pleased that I'd start a fight, but I saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as well.

I slid under the wagon, just as I'd see Jack do a million times on the screen. I didn't think I'd be able to do it, but got it and leaped up to his under the awning. I waited for Morris and Oscar to jump on the wagon. I didn't know how I'd be able to tell, but I saw their shadows and released my feet, swinging out a hitting both guys to the ground. I ran through the cheering newsies and around the statue of Horace, running straight into David and Les. I stumbled and turned to look at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" David asked me, his blue eyes serious and curious.

I looked behind the brothers, seeing Oscar and Morris pushing through the crowd.

"Running!" I called behind as I started to run again.

I raced through the dancing newsies as they began singing again. Jack looked absolutely proud, as did Skittery. Man, I was head honcho right now! It felt great to slap someone who I hated.

I was suddenly pushed to the ground from behind, but Skittery grabbed me up and Jack started fighting them.

From Skittery's arms I watched Oscar swing at Jack and miss. Jack grabbed Oscar, holding him tightly in his arms as Morris began to sing at him, one of the punches getting him right in Oscars face and they were pushed to the side by the other newsies. Jack climbed the iron gate easily.

"-Go!" We cheered as Jack reached the top.

"Dis is foah da newsies!" The little red head yelled as the fences opened and all the newsies streamed in. Skittery set me down, shoving some money in my hands, and I pushed my way to the front, wanting in on the action. I was right behind David, Les looking at Jack as if he were God. Cute kid. I had no idea where Danielle and Reanna were. Probably somewhere with Mush and Race.

Danielle _was_ with Race, in front of me.

Jack knocked on the door of the window, calling, "Oh Mr. Weasel..."

He rang the bell and your could hear the fat man within calling, "Alright, alright. Hold yoah horses, hold yoah horses. I'm comin'."

"So, did'ya miss me, Weasel? Did'ya? Did'ya miss me?" Jack asked Weasel, earning a funny look from Weasel.

"I've told ya a million times: The name is Wisel. _Mr. _Wisel to you." He shook a finger at Jack as Jack skimmed through the pape on the desk, "How many?"

"Don't rush me. I'm perusing da moinchendise, Mr. _Weasel_." Everyone laughed.

Jack slapped down some money, "The usual."

"Hundred papes foah the wise guy." Weasel muttered, "Next."

"Mornin' yoah honah-" Man, I knew what happened from here. Race, Brooklyn, Crutchy, David, blah, blah, blah... man life was weird when you knew what was going to happen.

Instead, I felt someone come up besides me and saw Skittery.

"Thanks for the money." I told him, flashing a smile.

Skittery shook his head, a faint smile on his lips, "It ain't nothin'. You should be able to get 'bout 20 papes.."

He trailed off. It was about time for...

"Ah, lookit dis. Baby bo'n wit two heads. Must be from Brooklyn..."

The mention of Brooklyn sent butterflies through my stomach. I really wanted to meet Spot...

I heard David's "I paid for twenty but only got nineteen" sentence and then Jacks. Man, I really wanted to skip ahead. Where was the fast forward button??

Finally we started movie, David telling Jack he didn't want his papes.

I slapped my money down in front of Weasel.

"Twenty papes, Weasel." I told him, my chin high.

Weasel squinted at me through his strange little eyes.

"Yoah new." He muttered as I took my papes from Morris, getting a glare in return, "And yoah a goil."

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Weasel?" I asked him, giving him a hard look through the bars.

Weasel blinked at me before Skittery asked for his papes and I went down the steps.

Danielle and Reanna were at the front of the crowd, David temporarily forgotten at the moment.

"Hey, Misfit. Get's up heah." Jack called, motioning me forward.

I pushed my way through the boys and stood next to Reanna.

"Ok, so as you boys know, we gots some new goil sellin' wit us, and we need someboidy to teach em. Who'll help Spice?" Jack called among the boys who had gotten their papers.

Hand shot up around the square, although not all boys.

"Take yoah pick, Spice." Jack told her.

I saw an eager Race in the front of the crowd, flailing his hand wildly in the air.

Of course Danielle picked him.

Reanna was next, and this time, _all _of the newsies held up their hands. What boys.

Reanna chose Mush. Then came me.

"Who'll help Misfit?" He called.

All the boys stared around. Only one hand was up. Skittery.

Didn't really blame the other boys though. I was pretty frightening. Yeah. Right.

Skittery pushed through the crowd and dragged me out onto the street in front of everyone else.

We made our way around the city as Skittery taught m the ways of the selling career, not that I'd already _memorized _them... but it was still fun.

I saw a lot of the city through out the day. I sold all my papers easily, and Skittery said he'd never had a better student.

For lunch we went to Tibby's sitting with Specs, Duthcy, Pic Eater, Swifty and Bumlets for a while before we finished up selling.

Night fell and we went back to the lodging house. We stayed up a while, playing poker (Of course, i didn't play, because I knew I'd loose and I needed money for tomorrow since the strike would happen.

I went to bed smiling, unable to stop.

This was going to be _way_ better than just watching the movie.

I was living it.

* * *

**Wow, four thousand words! LONG CHAPTER!!**

**Ok guys, to add to the Fun Fact of the Week, I did the math wrong, Max Casella today is 43, not 47 (9 - 7 does NOT = 7....)**

**Anyway, I love your reviews!! Keep on doing so!!**

**Much love always  
**

**~Scree  
**


	4. It Begins

**Gasp, chapter four already!?! **

**This is when it starts getting really good!**

**And for all you Spot Conlon lovers (Such as me), I'm sorry, but he doesn't come in until chapter five....**

**But have no fear!!**

**My typing is here!**

**If you promise to review!!**

**And, I didn't even plan on having a romance between Skittery and Delia.**

**Whoops. Guess we find out why Skittery's so glum and dumb!**

**Rawr  
**

**

* * *

**

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Four;; **

**It Begins**

I didn't know what to expect, really, once Kloppman woke us up on the second day. After, all, it went from Race and Jack getting back to the house after the first day to the next day at the Distribution Office. It didn't show any film in what happened in between. But I guess that really didn't matter now did it? Maybe not knowing about everything about to happen was good. That's how I lived my life up until now, not knowing what was going to happen. I could deal with that a bit more right?

But my thoughts were interrupted when someone shook my shoulder, nearly shouting in my ear, "Up, Misfit! You too Spice! Come on goils, time foah selling." I knew there wouldn't be any selling today.

Kloppman moved away from out bunk and I heard him yell, "Don't cha dare get back in dat bed, ya hear, Snipeshootah?"

I chuckled into my pillow before I lifted my head up and looked around. Most of the guys were still in their beds, only a few, Swifty, Bumlets, Boots and Itey, were up already.

I untangled myself from Dani and stood up, cracking my back and neck. I then hurried to get my clothes on and get washed up, all the while joking around with Skittery.

I didn't know I'd like Skittery so much. Sure, I had read everything possible on every newsie in Manhattan (Except for Tumbler, which I found nothing), and loved each and every one of them for different reasons, but I thought I was a full on Brooklyn girl. First time I saw newsies, I fell head over heals for Spot (Although the first time Jack said his name, I could have sworn he said Spock Collins...). But then again, I didn't know how he acted. After all, I'd read fanfictions about him, and many of his fangirls portrayed him as some night in shining armor. I mean, who wouldn't? But what if he wasn't? What if he _was_ one of those cheating, babe magnets? Guess I'd find out soon enough.

We ran down the staircase, everyone laughing with each other. This happiness wouldn't last long.

On the streets, Skittery slung his arm around me, although he hand to lean down quite a bit. I was only 5"3 and way tinier than he was.

I smiled up at him, and even thought about putting my arm around his shoulder, than remembered I wouldn't be able to reach.

"Why the sudden affection?" I asked with a laugh, brushing some of my blond hair out of my eyes.

Skittery just looked down on me with his big brown eyes, smiling warmly and shrugging, as if it was something he always did. I didn't mind.

We finally made it to the Distribution Center, one of the last couple of people, too, I guess, because Blink was just starting up.

"They jacked up the price! Ya hear dat Jack? Ten cents a hundred! Ya know, it's bad enough dat we gotta _eat_ what we don't _sell_. Now dey jacked up da price! Can you believe dat!?" I saw Oscar behind Blink, mimicing what he was doing. Skittery had released me from his arm and was now smoking. Most of them were, actually.

"This'll bust me." Skittery spat, glaring down at the ground and everyone near, "I'm barely makin' a livin' right now!"

"I'll be back sleeping on de streets." Boots said matter-of-factly.

"It don't make no sense." Mush sighed, Reanna at his side. She actually looked sorry... "I mean awl da money Pulitzah's makin', why would he gouge us?"

"Cause he's a tightwad, dat's why." Race snarled from Danielle's side.

Everyone started mumbling and I flashed Danielle a worried glance. Would us being here change the course of things? I'd have to ask her later.

"So why da jack up, Weasel?" Jack asked Weasel, back at the window as everyone watched.

"Why not?" He asked, sticking his right index finger in his mouth and lifting it to the air, "It's a nice day." Oscar and Morris were laughing at his sides, "Why don't cha ask Mistah Pulitzah?"

"Dey can't do dis to me Jack." Kid Blink muttered to Jack once Jack came back to the stairs.

"Dey can do whatevah dey want, it's dere stinkin' papah..." Race grumbled, carelessly putting his arm around Danielle.

"It ain't faih!" Boots told Jack who had sat down besides him on the stairs, "We got no rights at awl."

"Come on, it's a rig deck! Dey got awl da ma'bles, ok?." Race said loudly, pointing to the bars where Weasel and the Delancey's were.

"Jack, we got no choice, so let's get our lousy papes while we still gots some, eh?" He said, heading for the stairs.

"No body's goin' anywheah!" Jack commanded, and everyone started yelling. Cue Les...

Les pushed his way through the crowd to boys, calling, "Clear out, clear out! Give him some room, give him some room!" He sat down next to Jack, looking at all the newsies, "Let him think!"

Blink handed Jack his cigarette and Jack to a deep breath, inhaling the smoke while he thought. Everyone watched him. Even me.

Race looked at all the boys, a dumb look on his face.

"Jack, ya done tinking yet?" Race asked, getting an elbow to the ribs from Danielle.

"Eh, eh, eh!" Weasel made everyone look up to the window, "World employ's only on dis side of da gate!"

He quickly closed the window at rebukes and curses flew at him from everyone, including myself.

"Put a lid on it!" I growled.

"Well listen. Once ting foah shoah: If we don't sell papes, then no body sells papes. No body comes through those gates til dey put da price back wher it was." Jack said firmly, looking around at all of his boys, and three girls.

"What do you mean, like a strike?" David asked. The question that started it all.

"Yeah, like a strike!" Jack argued.

Everyone started to disagree.

"What, awr you outta yoah _mind_?!" Race asked incrediously.

"It's a good idea!" Jack argued.

David jumped down to Jack's side quickly.

"Jack I was just joking. We can't strike, we don't have a union." David nearly whispered to him.

"Yeah, but... if we go on stirke, den we _awr _a union, right?" Jack said, picking his words carefully.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money." David told him, "Maybe if we get every newsie in New York, but..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, we'll organize!" Jack stood up, going over to Crutchy.

"Crutchy, you take foah collections." Jack commanded.

"Swell!" Crutchy chirped, ripping his hat off and holding it out to the boys.

Jack started to leave the Center.

"We'll get all the newsies in New Yoik togedder!" Jack declared.

"Jack, this isn't a joke." David said. Obviously he didn't think it'd work. I knew it wold.

I tugged Skittery along. I wasn't going to miss this song.

"You saw what happened to those trolley workers." David continued.

"Yeah, well dat's anudder good idea. Any newsie don't join wit us den we bust dere heads." His punched his fist into his hands, "Like da trolley workers."

All the newsies called out, agreeing with Jack as everyone pushed to get out of the center.

"Stop and think about this Jack!" I heard David call to Jack, but I was too far behind with Skittery to make out the rest.

I looked up to Skittery, a smile on my face.

"Exciting, huh?" I nearly giggled, and I wasn't one for giggling.

Skittery gave me a half smile and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess."

We were at the statue now.

"Now listen, Dave's right. I mean Pulitzah and Hurst and awl does udder rich fellas, I mean... dey own dis city! So dey really tink a bunch of streets rats like us can make any different? The choice had gotta be yoahs. Are we just goin' to take what they give us, or are we gonna strike!?"

Everyone fell silent. Nope, I was not going to let Les scream it this time.

"Strike!" I called out. Dozens of pairs of eyes found me, and then started to agree. I smiled. I was so awesome... sometimes.

"Keep talkin' Jack! Tell us what ta do!" Boots called out.

Everyone agreed.

"Yeah Jack!"

"Common!"

Jack went over to David.

"You tell us what ta do, Dave."

It became somewhat silent while David thought.

"Pulitzer and Hurst have to respect out rights." David told Jack.

I could hear the music. Damn, where was it coming from!?

"Hey listen! Pulitzer and Hurst have to respect the rights of the workin' boys of New Yoik!" Jack called out as all the boys agreed by yelling.

"Well dat went pretty good, so what else?" Jack asked David, leaning on the statue.

"Tell 'em that they can't treat us like we don't exist." David told Jack, thinking his words over.

Jack climbed up onto the statue looking down on his boys.

"Pulitzer and Hurst, they think we're nothing?-"

"NO!" I screamed with the rest of the boys, throwing my fist in the air.

"We stick together like the trolley workers and they can't break us up." David told Jack as someone put a pile of papes by Jack. Jack grabbed one, standing back up.

_"Pulitzer and Hurst, they think they got us. Do they got us?" _Jack sang, ripping the paper up and throwing it down.

"No!" I screamed, sitting on the fence as Skittery held me so I wouldn't fall.

"We're a union now, the newboys union. We have to start acting like a union!" David called to Jack. And newgirls.

_"Even though me ain't got hats or badges, we're a union just by saying so! And the World will know!" _Jack sang the next like, walking around on the statue.

"What's to stop someone else from sellin' our papes?" Boots asked.

"We'll talk wit 'em!" Jack called.

"Some of 'em don't heah so good!" Race countered.

"Well den we'll soak 'em!" Everyone cheered at Jack's statement, 'cept for all Davey boy.

"No! He can't beat up kids on the street! It'll give up a bad name!" David objected.

"Can't get any woise!" Crutchy called.

_"What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?" _

"Yeah!" We all called, Skittery picking me up off the fence as we pushed closer to Jack.

"No!" David called through the whooping of the boys.

_"What's it gonna take ta stop da scabbah's? Can we do it?" _

"Yeah!"

_"We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of might Bill and Joe..." _Jack broke the stick he held in his hands and everyone joined in now.

_"And the World will know! And the Journal too! Mr. Hurst and Pulitzah have we got foah you!" _Skittery and I sang together as he held me up in his arms above everyone else.

_"Now the World will heah what we got ta say. We've been hawkin' headlines but we're makin' 'em taday! And out ranks will grow!"_

_"-And we'll kick their rear!" _Cruchy cut in smiling.

_"And the World will know that we've been heah!" _

Everyone started to rip up papers, and I even grabbed a few and ripped them up for good measure. We started to move, Skittery carrying me along. Didn't he ever get tired?

_"When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we heah it!?" _Jack asked the crowd of boys around him.

"NO!" I called.

_"What if de Delancey's come out swinin' will we heah it?" _Jack asked.

"No!"

_"When you've got a hundred voices singing-" _-Skittery put me down and we started marching towards Pulitzers office, singing as loud as we could- _"Who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the World will know!" _

We spun and started to march to one side as Boots, Race and Blink else ran up to the Distribution Center gates.

_"That this ain't no game! That we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim!" _

The three boys came back to the group as we started to march again.

_"So they gave their word. But it ain't worth beans! Now they're gonna see what 'stop the presses' really means!" _

I didn't really know how I was following the dance moves of anything. I just... knew them somehow.

_"And the day has come. And the time is now. And the fear is gone-" _

_"And out name is mud!" _Boots called from where he danced.

_"And the strike is on!" _

_"And I can't stand blood!" _Poor Boots.

_"And the World will-"_

_"Pulitzah may own the World but he don't own us!" _Jack sang as the rest of us copied.

_"Pulitzan may crack the whip but he won't whip us!" _And we repeated Jack again as Jack began to climb to the headlines board.

_"And the World will know! And the world will learn! And the world will wonder how we make the tables turn!" _I did the twirls with Bumlets and Pie Eater, and then joined the dance on the next part too.

_"And the world will we, that we had to choose! That the things we do today will be tomorrows news! And the old will fall."_

We all sank to out knees, except for Davey of course.

_"And the young stand tall."_

We started to stand as Jack wrote the letters S T R I K E on the new board.

_"And the time is now. And the winds will blow. And our ranks will grow and grow and grow and so, the World will feel the fire and finally know!" _

We held the last note out as we all came together, raising out fists into the air and then throwing out hats into the air and we cheered, "Strike!"

Jack made his way down the latter then, and made his way through everyone to stand in front of the door to Pulitzer's place. Skittery and I stood near the marble column, watching Jack anxiously.

"We gotta get woid out to awl da newsies of New Yoik." Jack said to David, "I need some a dose..." He could think of the word and started to make hand signals to David.

"Ambassadors?" David suggested.

5... 4... 3... 2...

"Right, you guys, you gotta be embastards-" -Snicker- "-and got tell de others we're on strike!" Jack called out to the Manhattaners.

"Say, Jack! I'll take Harlem!" Kid Blink called out.

"Yeah, I got Midtown." Race told Jack, dragging Danielle along.

"I got the Battery, Jack." Mush said, also taking Reanna.

"Yeah, I'll take the Bronx." Cruchy said.

"Ok, Bumlets, Specs, Skittery, you take Quuens." Skittery was gone from my side before I knew it, leaving me the only one close enough to David, Boots and Jack.

"Eh... Pie Eater, Snoddy, East Side. Snipeshooter, you go wit 'em!" Jack called out.

"Uh... so what about Brooklyn? Who wants Brooklyn?" Jack asked. Everyone remained silent. "Come on, it's Spot Conlon's territory."

The name sent shivers down my spine.

"S'matter? Ya scared a Brooklyn?" Jack called.

"Hey we ain't scared of Brooklyn!" Boots called out looking up at Jack, "Spot Conlon makes us a little noivous..."

"Well he don't make me noivous." Jack said, looking at Boots. The all brave Jack, right? "So you an me, Boots. We'll go to Brooklyn. An Dave and Misfit can keep us company."

My prayer was answered.

"Sure... uh, just as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer." David told Jack.

Jack took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"Me to Pulitzah?" He pointed to himself and up at the building.

"Well you're the leader Jack." David said. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Jack remained silent and started to walk over to the doors before he turned quickly around and grabbed Les.

"Well maybe da kid'll soften him up." He mumbled before he entered the building with Les.

All the newsies started to go off in their little groups, talking about the strike, and I knew David was about to meet Denton, so I just sat down, leaning against the column. Finally I was going to be able to meet the infamous Spot Conlon. I wasn't really concerned that he'd be a big jerk, but you always had to worry, you know?

I sat there for a little while. Then I heard the doors open and stood up, facing the doors as Jack and Les stumbled out.

"-You tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me!" Jack yelled into the closing door.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Denton took as out to lunch after that, Les, David Jack and I. Boots had to go get something to "soften up Conlon" as he put it. The "really good shooters" I supposed.

"So this real snooty mug says ta me, 'Ya can't see Mistah Pulitzah, no one see's Mistah Pulitzah', really hoity, toity, ya know da type?"Jack asked as the rest of us I ate. I sat across from Jack, on the other side of David.

"Real hoity toity." Les commented, spooning his soup.

"And dat's when I says ta him, 'Listen, I ain't in da habit of transacting no business wit office boys. Jus' tell 'em Jack Kelly's heah ta see him now.'" Jack said, telling his story.

I munched on my sandwich, listening half-heartedly.

"That's when he threw us out." Les commented, making all of us laugh, 'cept for Jack.

"Does he scare you?" Denton asked Jack, "You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City."

"Oh lookit me, I'm tremblin'." Jack chuckled, grabbing his clothes.

A silence fell for a few seconds.

"Alright. Keep me informed. I wanna know everything that's going on." Denton told us as he handed a business card to David.

"Are we really an important story?" David asked Denton as he started to get up.

"Well, what' important? Last year I covered the war in Cuba. Charged up San Juan Hill with Colonel Teddy Roosevelt. That was a very important story. So... is the Newsies Strike important? It all depends on you."

I watched Denton carefully. He was smarter than I took him to be.

"So my name's really goin' ta be in da papeh's? Jack asked as Denton went to get his coat.

"Any objections?" Denton said with a smile as a waiter helped him with his coat.

"Not as long as ya get it right. Kelly. Jack Kelly." Jack said.

Denton nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Denton?" He turned back, "No pictures."

Denton smiled.

"Sure."

Psha, yeah, right.

* * *

**Bwahahahah. Next chapter will be easier to right, because there are NO SONGS. Of course, there's Seize the Day, but I won't be in it.**

**You'll see!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!!!**

**Read and Review!!!  
**

**~Scree  
**


	5. Brooklyn

**!!!**

**Chapter Five up! **

**Yay, we meet Brooklyn himself! **

**Now some of this won't be in the movie... so yay!**

**Blar  
**

**

* * *

**

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Five;; **

**Brooklyn  
**

After we had finished up our meals, David, Les, Jack and I left the restraunt, first swinging by the Lodging House and getting Boots, then dropping Les off at the Jacobs' house. We started to make out way down the dirt, and sometimes, cobblestone roads to the Brooklyn Bridge. Of course, since I had only been in New York for a day and a half now, I had no idea were we were going, So Jack, Boots and David were my only way of ever meeting Spot Conlon before the tension of the strike really got bad. We all remained somewhat quiet on the way there, once in a while David saying something quiet to Jack about spreading word to the rest of the boroughs and everything while Boots said virtually nothing.

We had finally reached the bridge and started across. There weren't ever big bridges like this in Fresno, and even though I'd walked across the San Francisco Bridge with my class on a field trip for school, it barely even compared to this.

We were maybe about halfway across, if you could even say that, and we'd been walking for a while when David started talking to everyone.

"I've never really been to Brooklyn. Have you?" I really didn't know who exactly he was talking to...

"I spent a month there one night."

Oh yes Boots, because that makes obvious sense.

"How do you spend a month there in one night?" I asked curiously, shoving my hands deeply into my pockets.

David looked surprised that I had even spoken, and before Boots could even answer my question, he was talking again.

"So you do speak." What, did he have to affirm it out loud?

"Yeah, I ain't some mute if that's what you think." I said stubbornly.

He looked surprised again and Jack chuckled.

"Once ya get ta know her she won't shuddup." He said jokingly, shoving me in the side. I stumbled into the railing, laughing lightly. David just stared at me. Man, I thought he was weird in the movie, but this was just plain weird.

"So..." David said after a moments silence, "Is the Spot Conlon really dangerous?"

Jack and Boots laughed while I smiled, but no body answered David. Better to keep him guessing.

Once we had gotten across the bridge, we went down a few streets and alleys, heading for the docks, I supposed. We passed some shops and I suddenly realized I didn't have much money left. Darn. Wish I would have gotten here earlier so I could have saved some more up. Skittery was helpful, but he had his own life to support. Oh sigh. Guess I'd just have to get another job or something.

We were on the docks now, boys in their underwear surrounding us. I was between David and Boots with my hat down over my eyes against the sun. I didn't really want any of the guys to noticed I was a girl, but I knew they could tell. Some of them even cat called as they jumped in the water. Animals. All men are animals. Most, anyway.

That same guy I'd seen for billions of times was climbing back onto the dock a little bit in front of us, and once he stood up, he was much taller than Jack.

I turned my head around, looking behind Boots. There were a couple guys following. One of them winked at me. Creepy.

"Going somewheah, Kelly?" He asked as I turned my head to see Jack start to walk passed him.

David followed Jack, giving the guy a weird look, and I followed behind David, trying to look the least feminine I could, so I slouched. That's when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"And wut do we have heah?" He asked as I looked up at him, a dark glint in my eyes. I could see that he was strong, I could feel in on my wrist. Most of these guys were built. Man, poor Danielle got stuck with tubby Race.

I took in the guys features, memorizing them for no particular reason. He was tall, a good half foot taller than me, it looked, with short dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

I pulled my wrist from his grasp and continued to walk with David and Jack. My heart started pumping. We were almost there...

I looked up as we neared we started to reach Spot's perch, and there we sat. Spot Conlon in his infamous glory.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." I heard him say, just loud enough to be heard over the boys around him.

Jack and David jumped off some wooden panels and started towards Spot, Boots and I right behind them. I tried to stay as much behind David as possible.

"Saw you moved up in the woild, Spot. Got a river view an' everything." Jack said as we walked closer.

Spot had jumped down easily off the crates and I took him in. Gray cabby hat, button up shirt, red suspenders, cane, key, brown pants...

He gave a little smirk before he and Jack both spit into their hands and shook.

"Hey, Boots, how's it rollin'?" He asked casually as he put his cane into his pants loop.

"Hey, I gotcha a couple of real good shootah's heah." Boots said, holding out a couple of marbles to Spot.

"Yeah..." Spot said thoughtfully as he took one from Boots, eying it before he looked back up. That was when he saw me. I saw his stormy blue eyes spark when they saw me. Curiousness hit them and he blinked once.

"Who's she, Jacky-boy?" Spot asked, nodding his head towards me. David moved out of the way quickly. I guess he was scared of Spot.

"Oh, she's one ah me newsies. Kinda new. She'n her two friends' is from Califo'nya." Jack said casually, watching as Spot and I looked at each other. His eyes didn't leave mine as he walked a little closer. I could only imagine what he saw: A blond girl with her hair pulled back, bangs that went down to her neck that framed her face, river blue eyes, somewhat freckled face, tan, dirty shirt, purple suspenders and brown pants.

"Gotta a name?" He asked me, staring me down.

"Misfit." I said plainly. I'd get to know him later. I had a plan.

Spot nodded once before he finally tore his eyes from mine and turned around, walking back to where he had been by Jack and Boots, sliding the marble into the slingshot.

"So, Jacky-boy, I been hearing tings from little boidies." Spot said, aiming up with his slingshot, "Things from Harlem, Queens."

He released the slings shot, hitting a halfway full beer bottle, sitting up on some wood, shattering it easily.

David ducked, the chicken.

"All over." He looked at me before looking back to Jack, "They're chirpin' in my ear."

He started to put his sling shot away, his left hand wrapping around the gold tipped cane.

"Jacky-boy's newsies is playing like there goin' on a strike." Spot concluded, walking towards me before turning around and facing Jack, David and Boots. I quickly moved to the side, standing besides Boots.

"Yeah? Well we awr." Jack stated.

"But we're not playing, we are going on a strike." David said, standing right in front of Spot.

Him and his big mouth.

"Oh yeah? Yeah?" Spot said, leaning in towards David, intimidating him, "What is dis, Jacky-boy, some kinda walkin' mouf?"

"Yeah it's a mouf." Jack said, clapping David on the shoulder, "A mouf wit a brain, and if you got half of one you'll listen to what he's got ta say."

Spot looked unconvinced, but sat down on some crates anyway, his boys in the background, as he stared David down.

"Well we started the strike but uh... we can't do it alone so we're talking to other newsies around the city-"

"Yeah, so dey told me. But what did dey tell you?" Spot interupted, a glare in his eyes.

"That they're waiting to see what Spot Conlon does, that you're the key. That Spot Conlon id the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York and probably everywhere else, and that if Spot Conlon joins the strike, that they'll join, and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join us, cause, well, you gotta." David told him enthusiastically. Suck up.

Spot smirked, looking at Jack.

"You're right, Jack; brains. But I got brains too. And moah den just half of one." He stood up, putting his cane in David's face, "How do I know you punks won't run de first time some goon comes atcha with a club? How do I know you got what it takes ta win?"

"Cause I'm tellin' ya, Spot." Jack said, his had now on his head.

Spot walked away, thinking this over carefully.

"That ain't good enough, Jacky-boy. Ya gotta show me." Spot finished.

Jack sighed, nodded silently and turned to leave, signally to us that we were leaving.

"Hey Jack?" I asked, walking quickly over to his side.

"Yeah?" He asked. He didn't seem to be in the talking mood now.

"Do ya mind if I stay in Brooklyn for a couple of days? I wanna get ta know the place." I said, lying right through my teeth.

Jack nodded after a few seconds.

"Thanks Jack. And tell Spice, Nanny and Skittery for me?" He nodded and he, David and Boots started off home.

I let out a deep breath, my bangs blowing up and falling back to my cheeks.

"So why arw ya really stayin'?" I heard someone ask behind me.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's REALLY short, but I think I might even get the next chapter up today, if not in a couple...**

**Review and I'll give you cookie dough!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!  
**

**~Scree  
**


	6. Me and Skittery?

**Chapter Six!! Mwahahah!**

**I think you'll love it. **

**I do!**

**Grawr  
**

**

* * *

**

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Six;; **

**Me and Skittery!?  
**

After hearing Spot speak, I turned around to see Spot a foot or so away, his stormy blue eyes staring into mine. He was smarter than I took him for.

"How do you know I just don't want to get to know Brooklyn?" I asked casually, shoving my hands into my pockets and leaning against a wooden beam.

Spot smirked, his blue eyes knowing.

"I tink ya just wanna be round me, toots." Spot said, flashing a smile.

I laughed, smile spreading across my face.

"I think your ego's gone to your head." I chuckled, my river blue eyes glittering.

Spot became serious.

"Ya tink I have an ego?" He asked coldly.

I cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Who knows, Conlon. I've known ya for five minutes."

Spot stared at me a second before he turned his head to look out over the water.

"So, you gotta name?" He asked.

"Didn't we just go over this?" I asked. I wasn't hearing things was I?

"I meant yoah real name." Spot said, his cold eyes turning back on mine.

I shrugged.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. Why the sudden interest?

A smirk pulled at his lips.

"Well, since yoah stayin' heah foah a couple days, I gotta know as much 'bout ya as I know about my boys. Yoah undah my command now, Misfit." He said, his voice oozing with command.

"Huh, under your command? You're not controlling me, _Conlon._"

"Ya want me ta send ya back ta Hattan?" He asked. I think he was serious.

"No..." I sighed, "Delia." **(OOC:// Delia is usually pronounced del - ee - uh, but I pronounce it dil - ya.)**

"Hmm. Unusual name." Spot said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I get that a lot..." I trailed off and it became silent for a while.

"So... will you show me around Brooklyn?" I asked, trying to get the silence to end.

He looked at me, coming out of his thoughts.

He nodded, "Sure."

We started to walk down the docks, passed the boys I had walked by the first time and on to the streets. Brooklyn did seem darker than Manhattan. Dirtier too...

"I'll have ta introduce ya to me boys lattah..." He mutter, more to himself than to me, "You'll have ta know em."

I nodded.

"So, what's your real name, or don't you tell people?"

Spot shot me a glance, question and confusion in them.

"I'm in cha'ge a youse, not da udder way around." He stated simply.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. He was to stubborn. Something we shared.

"So... you and Skittery, huh?"

I was shook out of my thoughts by Spot's sudden question.

"What!? Me and Skittery!? No!" I tripped over my words, "Where'd ya get that idea!?"

Spot chuckled, a smile spreading across his face.

"Slow down, Di'ya." He chuckled, looking sideways to me as we made our way down an alleyway, "Don't get woiked up."

"Answer my question." I said sternly.

He could help but laugh some more.

"When youse was askin' Jack if you could stay, ya asked Jack ta tell Spice, Nanny and Skittery where youse were." Spot pointed out, his hand going around his cane.

"Well we're friends. And he's been teaching me how to sell. Well, _was_ teaching me how to sell." I said as we exited onto a street that had few people on it but lots of stores.

"Mhmm..." Spot mummbled, as though he didn't believe me. I decided I wouldn't argue.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked into a passing bakery window.

Spot shrugged.

"Jus' walkin'." He said casually.

"What's it like having so many under your control?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself. I had always wanted to know.

Spot thought for a couple of minutes, mulling it over in his head.

"It's ha'd, ya know? Dey awl look up at chu, and if ya slip up, it's... like ya failed dem or sumptin." Spot said, struggling for the words to say.

"Is that why you aren't joining the strike?" I asked curiously, "You don't want to have Jack lose and then have your boys think you failed them?"

Spot looked at me sternly, but then relaxed his gaze.

"Yeah... a little bit." He sighed, scratching the back of his head under his hat.

"How do you do it though? They're so much bigger." I asked. Oh great, good move Delia. You're calling him puny.

"You callin' me small?" Spot asked, his eyes hard.

"Maybe." I shrugged. No going back now.

Instead of knocking my lights out, Spot laughed.

"Ya really awr a misfit, ya know?" He asked, chuckling still.

"Hey, I try." I laughed.

The sun was just starting to set, and the sky was turning a light orange. Night would be so much more different... to me at least.

"Common, le's get back so youse can meet da boys." Spot said, leading my down another alleyway.

In no time, we were back at the dock with some sun light to spare. The boys were either dressed or drying by now, and were all on the deck. I could count a good fifteen or so.

"Heya boys." Spot called once we had reached them, and they all looked up, all eyes going to me.

"We gots Misfit heah stayin' wit us foah a few days, so I'm gonna introduce some a ya ta her, kay?" Spot said, his eyes sweeping all of them.

"Kay... foist, ovah deah is my second in command, Pockets." Spot pointed to a muscular, very white boy in his swimming trunks. Well... underwear. He had medium long, dripping black hair and faded green eyes. He flashed a quick smile to me, but other than that, did nothing.

"And dats Shooter." He pointed to another muscular guy who was dressed in a faded blue vest, medium long white button up and long black pants. He hand sandy brown hair that covered his dark brown eyes. He remained still.

He named off some more, including a few guys named Hawk, Ace, Kingsly, Shards, Beats, Books, and Force. I really couldn't remember all of them. There were a lot more than I thought there were.

After Spot introduced me to the boys, all of us started, boys and all, started off to the lodging house, which was who knows where.

I walked up front at Spot's side and I could feel 25 pairs of eyes on the back of my head. They were all watching me. Creepy.

Pockets was on my other side, now fully dressed in faded brown pants and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up. He had about half the buttons buttoned. Showed how relaxed they were around girls.

Pockets pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, along with a match, and lit it across the building, putting in in his mouth and taking a deep breath.

"You know, those things'll kill ya." I said, scrunching my face up at the smoke that came out of his mouth.

He smiled at me, his faded green eyes glistening.

"Gonna die anyway." He said matter-of-factly.

We reached the Brooklyn Lodging House and I wasn't too surprised by what I saw. I was an old building that looked like it had seen better days. It was an old red brick building with a tattered brown door and brown sign that read, "Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House". We opened the door and walked into a small lobby. It had little to none furniture, only holding desk like Kloppmans, a single broken chair and a worn wooden staircase.

We started up the creaking stairs, the boards moaning under our feet. At the top we started down a hall way. We went passed an open door and I looked in. A lot of bunks and a lot of guys. Brooklyn was _huge_. But Spot and I passed that door, and the one after that and stopped at the end of the hall, Spot stepping in front of me and opening the door, letting me squeeze by him. The room we entered wasn't very big. It held a single bed, a chair with some clothes on top and a broken window.

I heard the door close behind me and I turned around to see Spot taking his hat off his head, running his long fingers through his greasy light brown, almost golden hair. On screen, the only prominant feature of Spot was his eyes, that many girls, incuding myself, loved to talk about. His hair wasn't what girl talked about, but really, if he washed it a bit more often, it'd be a handsome color. It kinded reminded me of chestnuts...

"So this is your room?" I asked, looking around it once more.

I heard Spot chuckle behind me.

"I know, it ain't much, but its' awl I got." He muttered, walking over his bed and sitting on it. The old material sank below him.

I nodded; even though I was from the 21st century, with all those electronics and everything, I knew how hard it must be. 50 cents a day, and if you were really good, maybe you'd get a dollar. You either payed to live in a bunk house so slept on the streets. This was my life now. But I'd get used to it. Besides... wasn't I going back? At some time... right?

"-heah?" Spot was just finishing a question he was asking me when I noticed he was talking.

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head.

His eyebrow raised, but he didn't say anything other than answer me.

"So, how did youse get from Califo'nya ta heah?" He asked again as he scrutinized my looks. Oh that's not agonizing.

I let out a chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe me. No body would." I said simply, and it was true. From the future? Ha, he'd just throw me out and tell Jack I'd gone mental.

Spot looked up from searching me over, half a smirk across his face.

"Try me."

...Well that's a shocker. Might as well then, he'd probably be able to guess if I was lying... here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath, my eyes fluttering closed as I began my story.

"My friends, Danielle and Reanna, and I, are from the year 2009. The three of us were born in 1995, each about two months apart-" -Why'd I even say that??...- "-The three of us and our mother were at a movie one night, and when we drove home someone his us and we slid into a canal. When I... somewhat woke up, I didn't know what was happening and thought I was dead. I was finally able to open my eyes and found myself surrounded by the Manhattan Newsies. The only thing was I knew this was a movie and none of this is real. You're really a guy named Gabriel Damon who's now a thirty something year old because the movie Newsies was made back in 1992."

I finally stopped and prepared myself for the worst. When I didn't hear anything I finally opened my eyes. There sat Spot, int he exact place he'd been minutes before, completely unmoved, staring at me blankly. How come I heard me!?

"You ain't lying, is ya?" He said finally, and I let my breath out, shaking my head.

"I really don't know what's going on Spot. Well, actually I do. I know everything that's happening in the strike. But after then... I don't know what'll happen to Danielle, Reanna and I... Or you guys." I sighed. Explaining this made me want to go to bed.

"So... do I join da strike?" Spot asked, his eyes still on me. How did he do it? I just told him I was from the future, I practically knew everything about him and where he was from but he just _sat there. _How many girls from the future had he _met_!?

I let out a short bark of laughter.

"No way! I shall not change the future that drastically! I've seen the time travel movies; I probably shouldn't have even stayed in Brooklyn!" I almost screamed at him.

"Eh, calm down toots, ok? Look, it's late. Jus' go ta bed an' we c'n tawk moah in da mornin', kay?" Spot said, standing up. I had probably just confused him.

I took a deep breath.

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked him.

"Floor." He mumbled, sitting down in front of me.

I looked back down.

"You're letting me sleep in your bed?" I asked curiously. Wasn't he the one who said he was my "commander" a little while ago?

He cracked a smirk, his eyes twinkling.

"Youse wouldn't be da first toots." He drawled.

I rolled my eyes. What a player.

I kicked my shoes off by the bed and sat down cross legged on it, looking at him.

"What? Chu not gonna take yoah clothes off?" He asked, his eyes still twinkling. Oh boy...

"Ha, ha, Conlon. No way am I going to while you're in the room." I told him. Besides, I always slept in my clothes. Here in 1899 and back at home.

"I could close my eyes?" He suggested.

"I'm probably just going to sleep with my eyes open so you don't get up to anything." I said, pulling the sheets out from under me and sliding under the covers, "Night Conlon."

I rolled over onto my side, facing the wall. This was actually better than I expected. In no time I drited off to sleep.

* * *

Sometime during the middle of the night I woke up. I really didn't know why, so I just lay there in bed for a few minutes, trying to get back to bed. That's when I remembered.

Crutchy was in the Refudge now, and Jack and David might be speaking to him this very moment. Were Reanna and Danielle ok too?

I heard the chattering of teeth from the floor, and the boards creaked beneath a body trying to sleep.

I remembered the shatter window and felt greedy. Here I was with a bed and blanket and Spot was sleeping in the cold. In his own room.

"Spot?" I whispered, and the chattering stopped. I saw someone sit up off the floor.

"Hmm?" He mummbled. I could tell he was dead tired.

"You want the bed now?" I asked, sitting up as well, the thin sheet going to my lap. Even the sheet was kind of warm, and as the cold wind blew over me I shivered. I didn't like the cold. At all. Even little breezes drived me mad.

"No, I'm lettin' youse have it, 'member?" He whispered back, starting to lay back down. Oh man... that left one last choice...

"We can... share?" I whispered to him.

He didn't have to be asked twice. In no time he was off the ground, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets back.

"But I swear Conlon, if you eve-" But I didn't get to finished as I slid back under the covers, because Spot was already under them, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. He was shivering as though he had the chills like you'd get when you were sick.

"Yoah wa'm..." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath going down my neck.

"Yeah." I let out a little squeek, and I felt his body, which was so close to mine, vibrate in silent laughter.

"What, nevah had a guy so close ta ya?" He asked playfull, and I didn't even need light to know he was smirking.

"Have too!" I argued, facing him. One pillow. Of course.

He laughed, this time out loud.

"Really? I didn't tink a goil like you, could-"

"A girl like _me_!?" I growled, putting my hand on his chest, ready to push away, "What's _that _supposed to mean!?"

He just chuckled lightly, his forehead against mine.

"Night Di'ya." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes, warming up already.

"Night Spot."

* * *

**Yay fluff ^^**

**How did you like it? Not too cheesy, I hope? **

**Comments? Questions? Review!! **

**Love all my reviewers!!**

**Cookies for all!!**

**~Scree**

**{P.S. Apparently, this doesn't want to stay CENTER! So GRAWR!!!}  
**


	7. Convincing the King

**Chapter Seven**

**Someone asked me about my name, scree, and the word people are constantly using: squee. **

**I told that person that I only used squee as an exclamation and scree as a name.**

**Well I noticed that scree wasn't underlined so I looked it up on Wikipedia!!**

**Read at the bottom to see what it means!!**

**Blar  
**

**

* * *

**

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Seven;; **

**Convincing the King**

Morning was neither a relief nor pain in the back. I was king of cold, but then noticed that Spot was still clutching me to him. His breathing was deep at he slept, his hands around my waist, resting on my lower back. We were nearly nose to nose, sharing a pillow, and as much as I loved it, it was kind of awkward. What was I supposed to do while he slept?

Thank God that Spot got up early, because just as I thought that, his eyes snapped open, the stormy gray eyes staring into mine.

"Mornin'." He muttered, his hands leaving my back as he rolled out of bed. I let out a yawn and sat up, pushing myself to the edge of the bed to get my shoes on.

"So how'd you sleep?" I heard Spot ask as I laced up my shoe. I could hear the smirk on his voice.

"Great, you?" I mumbled, going to the other shoe.

"Nice'n wa'm." Spot chuckled, his gaze going over me as he got ready.

I stood up, ready to go. Well, not completely... My hair could use a brush, as well as my teeth... and I could probably was my face.

"Bathroom?" I asked, looking over to Spot as he changed his shirt.

He glanced up from changing, his eyes boring into mine. Why did he do that so often?

"Da door to da right. Right next ta dis door. It's private." He told me.

I nodded my head, left the room and entered the hall. I could hear boys yelling and getting ready, but I didn't see any.

The bathroom I found was tiny. Spot's, I guessed. The bathroom consisted of a sink, mirror, toilet and small tub. There was a few shelves with nic nac's of sorts, but I wasn't interested. Instead, I looked into the mirror. Not too bad. I ran my fingers through my hair, catching a few knots and pulling them out. I really didn't know what to do with my teeth, so I gargled some water. Best thing I could find. I started to splash water over my face when I heard the door creak open. With water dripping in my eyes, I looked up.

There stood a short little boy with medium long sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He stood there for a few moments, his eyes wide.

"I'se so sorry!" He nearly screamed, spinning around, tripping over air and falling flat on his face.

I quickly whipped my eyes and got over to the boy as he tried to stand up.

"I'se so sorry, Miss Misfit! I di'n't mean- I mean I di'n't know-" The kid was stumbling over his words.

"Hey, hey! Shhh. It's fine; it was an accident. It happens." I told him, helping him to his feet, "Are you alright?"

He nodded his head quickly, his hazel eyes growing in size, if that was even possible.

"You have a name?" I asked him, my hand on his shoulder so he didn't run off. I had a feeling he'd try.

"I'se is kinda new. Don't have a newsies name..." He told me, looking down at the ground.

"I can make one for you." I told him. I really loved coming up with newsie names.

"Really?" He asked in surprise as his eyes lit up.

"Course." I told him, grinning, "What kind of things do you like?"

He looked thoughtful for a few minutes as he fidgeted with his plain light green button up.

I took this time to look him over. Other than the green shirt, he wore faded brown pants, but no hat. He looked around seven or eight, probably the youngest in Brooklyn.

"Food... Swimming... Food... Rain... Food?" Was all he said. Helpful...

"Hmmm... Can you outrun the cops?" I had an idea.

"Oh, really good! I can give 'em da slip and dey'll nevah kind me!" He said, smiling a toothy grin. Bingo.

"Then how about the name Slip?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, Spot appeared behind him, towering over him, despite Spot's tiny size.

"Ya namin' me boys?" He asked. I didn't know if he was surprised, angry or amused.

"Well, he didn't have a name, so..." I trailed off, staring at the emotionless Spot.

"Go git ready, Slip." Spot told Slip, who beamed and ran off down the hall at maximum speed.

"Ya nevah cease to amaze me, Misfit." Spot chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"Like I said before, I try." I chuckled, smiling up at him.

"Ya ready ta go?" Spot asked glancing down the hall.

I nodded my head, pushing passed him to trot down the hall.

Spot wasn't very far behind me, and he placed his hand on my shoulder as we passed the room.

Most of the boys were dressed and leaving. Once they saw Spot's hand on my shoulder I could almost read their minds: _Spot's got another girl. First night and she's already in his bed._

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I could just hear Danielle's response to that if it had been her: _Bitch, please._

We made our way down the stairs and out the door, at the head of all the boys.

Compared to Manhattan, these boys were silent. Dead silent. They didn't talk, sing, nothing. Just... walked. How dull. They really needed me to make Brooklyn more fun... Maybe that was why I was here... to make them... lively??

The distribution center was dirty. REAL dirty. Guess you could say it was like the rest of Brooklyn... How sad.

The boys got their papers, Spot grabbing a hundred. He glanced to me.

"Ya goin' ta get any?" He asked me, lugging his papes over his shoulder.

"Strike, remember?" I reminded him, stuffing my cold hands into my pockets.

Spot shrugged, turning around and walking out of the Distribution Center.

We sold a couple of papers, his corner near the Brooklyn Bridge. That's when we heard yelling.

"Spot! Spot!" A short kid was running across the Brooklyn bridge towards Spot, gasping for air. I think this was... Hawk?

The short blond finally made it to Spot, nearly falling over as he held his side.

"Wut, Hawk?" Spot asked curiously, his steel blue eyes looking him over.

"Hattan... ambushing... Distribution... _now_!" Hawk gasped, his pale brown eyes wincing.

"Roun' up as many boys as you can, Hawk, an' tell 'em ta get heah now." Spot commanded and Hawk took off.

Dropping his papers, Spot looked to me.

"Git back to da lodgin' house." He commanded.

"_No. Freaking. Way." _I growled, "My friends are there; I'm not going to abandon them."

"I do't need youse gettin' hurt-" Not that crap.

I grabbed his sling shot from his pocket, grabbing a rock off the path and aiming towards a bottle on top of a building. Releasing it, I looked over to Spot as I heard the smash of glass.

Spot looked to me and then the bottle.

"Fine, but if Jacky-boy blames me, it's yoah fault." Spot said, snatching his sling shot back from my hands.

Soon a good twenty five, thirty boys surrounded us and we took off to Brooklyn. The fun was already beginning.

* * *

It was cold. Great. But my blood was too warm for me to notice. I was excited. We were nearly there when I heard Race.

"Oh Jack! Jack the crips!"

Spot took a few of his best shooters, and me, up to the roof by a fire escape. Jumping down from the roof next to Spot, I looked proudly down at Manhattan. My time to shine.

"Never fear, Brooklyn is here!" I called.

"It's Brooklyn!" I heard Mush yell.

I quickly located him and saw Reanna gazing up at me, a smile across her face. Good, she was ok.

Taking my borrowed sling shot out of my pocket, I grabbed a sharp rock from my other pocket and slung it, letting go and getting a guy in the shoulder. I shot a few more before I heard Jack.

"Hey Spot!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder before someones arm encircled my waist and I was swinging to the ground to kick a couple of guys in the back.

Landing easily, Spot spit shook with Jack.

I turned quickly to see a couple of guys rushing towards me. I took one while Spot took the other.

We got them easily and I saw Spot rush away to get the rest of his boys.

"Brooklyn!"

In no time we over took the scabbers.

Danielle and Reanna were fine, both asking me questions about Spot, but I remained silent. Might as well leave them guessing!

That's when Denton showed up.

Spot grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the others. I squeezed between Spot and Kid Blink. Looking around before the picture was taken I spotted Reanna and Danielle. Dani was in front of Race, who's arms were around her shoulders in a hug. Reanna was pushed between Jack and Mush, her forehead against a grinning Mush's cheek. Man; so far so good. Oh! Kind of New York was next!! With Spot holding me to his chest Denton snapped the picture, and I knew, with Dani, Nan and myself here, something was going to change. Good or bad, I didn't know. That was one thing I couldn't see in the future.

* * *

**Nice chapter I hope?**

**And as I promised..:**

_**Scree**, also called **talus**, is a term given to an accumulation of broken rock fragments at the base of crags, mountain cliffs, or valley shoulders. Landforms associated with these materials are sometimes called scree slopes or talus piles._

**I'm a pile of debris! **

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers!!**

**~Scree  
**

**Yay!!  
**


	8. Queen of New York

**Chapter Eight, my awesome-tastical reviewers!!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I went from nine to eighteen once I got chapter Seven up!**

**And if you look through the reviewers names, you'll find both Reanna and Danielle reviewed ^^**

**Yush, they are real people in my life! And currently, Danielle's been living at my house for almost a week now. **

**How odd.**

**Well here comes King of New York, one of the best songs in Newsies!**

**Or should I say Queen of New York?!**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Eight;;**

**Queen of New York**

The Manhattan Newsies, including the Brooklyn leader and three girls, including none other than _moi, _piled in to Tibby's. Mr. King o' Brooklyn himself had sent all his boys back to Brooklyn to have them celebrate by them selves. Even with only Manhattan, Tibby's was filled to the brim, so adding a few twenty more would be too much.

We had to wait for Denton now; he was getting the picture up and put in the paper for us, so we all sat down in one corner of Tibby's, getting weird looks from the other customers. We ordered food and drinks while waiting for Denton, and I got a piece of bread. My appetite had almost diminished over these few days. Weird. I was like the eating Queen.

Queen.

_...Queen of Brooklyn... _

Everyone I knew, knew that I rightfully owned Brooklyn. I mean, it was written only about a billion times over again on my papers, binder and notebooks at school. Of course, only about two of them knew what I meant when I said I was the Queen, but whatever.

Jack, David, Spot and I sat at a smaller table next to a window, munching on our food. I felt kind of special, sitting with two important leaders and their... stooge. Or "The Mouf", as Spot so lovingly put it on their first encounter.

"So Misift, how is ya likin' it in Brooklyn?" Jack asked casually as he sipped on his soda.

"I like it. The guys are kinda weird compared to you Hattaners, but I can live with it." I chuckled, munching on the bread I had. Spot kept giving me concerned looks, but I just shrugged them off. He went hungry nearly every day, so I could too.

"Well, now that Brooklyn's joined, The Bronx, Staten Island and Queens are bound to join. Who're we going to send to ask?" David asked Jack. I think Spot's nick name for him was really fitting in.

"Look, Davy; we just won. Newsies, one. Joe and Bill, zero. Take a break and enjoy it." I told him, crossing my arms and leaning against the back of my seat. Spot was really rubbing off on me.

Spot looked proud, Jack looked surprised and... well, David looked like I kicked him in the groin ten billion times.

Enter Denton. Thank you, my savior, who saved me from watching David cry like a girl.

"Hey fellas. Ladies." Denton said happily as he entered, holding up a newspaper.

No, not _a_ newspaper.

_The _newspaper.

_The _newspaper with my face on it!

Jumping out of my seat, I skipped over to Denton and grabbed the paper before Jack could even have a chance to look at it. I plopped down into a seat and all the boys rushed around me shoving and trying to see their face.

"Wheah's me pi'tcha, wheah's me pi'tcha?" Spot asked beside my ear, almost making me jump out of my skin. I looked down and found him, smiling. Different from the movie, but boy did he look good. But wait... what was that hideous thing standing next to him? Oh right; it was me.

You couldn't really call me "ugly", because I did have some nice parts of my face, but I wasn't drop dead beautiful, and I was most definitely not Spot's usual type.

Everyone burst out, putting something in to the confusion.

"Awr awl dose words 'bout us?"

"Ha ha! Lookit yoah face Jack, you look like a general!"

"Would'cha get yoah fingah's off my face?"

"Hey, wheah does it say my name? Wheah's my name?!"

"Would'cha quit thinkin' bout yoahself?"

"So what? Chu get yoah face in da papes, what's dat get'cha, huh?"

I turned around once Skittery started speaking and saw him glaring down at me with those big brown eyes of his. Oh Skittery...

"What're ya talkin' 'bout, huh?" Mush growled from his side, Reanna next to him.

"Ya been in a bad mood awl day!" Jack yelled at him from my side.

"I'm not in a bad mood-" Skittery was cut off by Race and a slap to the face which pushed Skittery into Mush. I saw Danielle palm/head behind Race, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Lookit chu, yoah glum 'n dumb! Yoah in da papes, ya famous. Ya famous, you git anyting you want-" My time to shine, Race. I've heard you say this like one billion times.

"And that's what so great about New York, right!?" I slammed my hand down on the table for emphases, surprising everyone around me, but they all started calling out, agreeing with me and Race.

3...2...1..

_"A pair a new shoes with matchin' laces." _Mush sang, turning away from the table and sitting backwards in a seat, Reanna right behind him.

_"A permanent box at Sheepshed Races." _Race sang, his arm around Danielle.

_"A pocilin tub wit boilin' watah." _Spot looked dreamy as he said that. I'll be in the tub, Spot...

_"A Sataday night wit da mayah's datah!" _Kid Blink had jumped up on the table and he wiggled his eye brows, making everyone laugh.

Before Race could reach the pape, I was there and up on another table.

_"Look at me, I'm the Queen of New York!" _I tapped on the table just as Race had done in the movie, which was weird, because I had wanted to learn that dance, but never had the time. But here I danced like I knew this routine like I knew the back of my hand. Strange. _"Suddenly, I'm respectable. Staring right at ya, lousy with stature!" _

Danielle came up and grabbed the pape, sitting against the opposite table.

_"Nubbing with all the muckity mucks, I'm blowing my dough and going deluxe-"_I took the pape back, holding it in front of me.

_"And there I be, ain't I pretty-" _Danielle joined in _"-I'm the Queen of New York!"_

Almost all the newsies ran forward and started to grab at the paper. A few even called out, "Hey, do't rip it! I said do't rip it!".

_"A corduroy suit wit fitted knickah's." _

_"A mezzanine seat to see the flickah's."_

_"Havana cigah's dat cost a qwatah." _Leave it to Snipeshooter to want something that will kill him one day.

_"An editor__s desk for the star reporter!" _Reanna stole David's line, pushing the chair towards Denton from where she stood with Mush. I didn't know she knew the lines!

_"Tip yoah hat-" _We all started singing, and I could feel the New York accent leaking into my voice, _"He's da King of New York!" _

_"How 'bout that, I'm the King of New York!" _Denton looked like he was really enjoying this.

_"In nothing flat, he'll be coverin' Brooklyn ta Trenton, our man Denton!" _Some of the boys raised him and his chair into the air, and Dutchy threw a red shawl over Denton's shoulders.

_"Makin' a headline outta a hunch!" _Kid Blink jumped off the table he was standing on, a wide grin across his face. Man he had a big mouth...

_"Protecting the weak-"_

_"An paying for lunch!" _I joked by Denton's side as they set Denton down at one of the tables.

_"When I'm at bat, strong men crumble-" _

_"Proud, yet humble-" _I chuckled, pushing him down, back into his seat since he'd just stood up.

_"He's the King of New York-"_

_"I'm the King of New York-"_

_"I gotta be eithah dead or dreamin'-" _Everyone sang now. I was between Spot and Skittery on a table. Great. I had forgotten how much they were next to each other in the movie _"Cause lookit dat pape wit my face beamin'. Tamarra dey may rap fishes in it, but I was a star foah one whole minute!" _

I jumped off the table and found my way to the other table, next to Mush. We started to dance and, once again, I found myself dancing perfectly along with the other boys without any practice. But hey, I got to dance with the most hottest, and famous, guys ever. I was content.

_"Startin' now, I'm the King of New York!" _I was now standing on a table next to Spot. He was actually smiling. Something I hadn't seen in Newsies, except for maybe once.

_"Ain'tcha heard? I'm the King of New York!"_ Denton was walking down the center of the longest table in Tibby's, a smile across his face.

_"Holy cow, it's a miracle, Pulitzah's cryin'. Weasel? He's dyin'!" _I jumped down off the table and sat next to Denton and across from Pie Eater, dancing in my seat and all that jazz they did in the movie.

_"Flashpot's are shootin' bright as a sun, I'm one highfalutin' son of a gun. Don't ask me how, fortune found me, fate just crowned me, now I'm King of New- Look an' see, once a pikah, now a strikah, now I'm King of New- Victory, front page story, guts and glory, I'm da King a New Yoik!" _

During this whole time I was dancing with whoever was near me; it looked like everyone was. I was happy. This was my perfect happy medium. This was my bliss.

By the end, Spot had fallen into a chair, and I into his lap. Everyone laughing and cheering, and I couldn't help but do the same. Who wouldn't?

Besides the fact that Skittery hated me for loving Spot, everything was good. My poor Skittery...

"So le's have some ideas." Jack interupted everyone's cheering from across the table from us, Denton by his side.

"Well, we gotta show people where we stand." David said. Thank you, Captain Obvious. I never would have guessed. Seriously, without him in the movie, and with me in his place, I could have made it A LOT more exciting.

"Yeah, so we gotta stay in da papes." Jack concluded. Captain Obvious' side kick!

"My papers the only one printing any strike news, so far." Denton told us.

"So we should do sum'tin', so big de uddah papahs is gonna feel stupid if dey try'n ignoah us."

Everyone spoke their agreements to Jack.

"Like a rally! A Newsie rally wit awl da kids from ovah New York. Make it da biggest, loudest, noisiest bloe out dis towns evah seen!"

Everyone agreed, nodding and laughing.

"We'll send out word to the big boys." David said. Now one of my most favorite lines in all the movie.

Everyone continued to agree, standing up and taking glasses that a waiter had just brought, filled with soda. I stood up with Spot not far behind, making sure I didn't leave any time soon. I grabbed two glasses from the table, handing one back to Spot, his sleet, stormy eyes smiling down on me.

"A lot of us, who ain't goin' away, weah fightin' till damned doomsday if it means we git our fare shaeh." Jacks little speach brought chuckles and laughs from everyone, but Jack didn't laugh. He was serious.

"Hey guys." I heard Davy say beside me as he raised his glass, "To our man Denton."

Denton looked embarrassed, but it was true. He helped us.

"To our man Denton!"

* * *

**There we go, another chapter up! Enjoy, I hope??**

**I liked it... a lot. Poor Race got his solos stolen... but he's gotten to sing them a good hundred times on my TV, so MY TURN!!! **

**Thanks so much you guys, for all your support. **

**And F.Y.I., I'm currently restarting You'll be the Death of Me, Spot Conlon. Now it's in first person AND.... In my opinion, tons better. I should either be getting the chapter up tonight or tomorrow!**

**Much love always!**

**~Scree  
**


	9. Snyder

**Chapter Nine, which is probably going to be the shortest chapter I have in Newsies Again. **

**Really Short. **

**I just want to get everything in, ya know?? And just for you guys, once I get this chapter up, I'll start on the next one.**

**Promise!!**

**And ya know which one that is??**

**Right after Jack and Sarah talk on the roof top...**

**The big night...?**

**Squee!  
**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Nine;;**

**Snyder  
**

Having come up with the idea of having the rally at Medda's, Spot was in charge of inviting all the boroughs.

So once we got to the Manhattan Lodging House, everyone but Spot and I went in.

"Ya wanna come back ta Brooklyn wit me, Di'ya?" Spot asked, his hand on my upper arm. I stood against the wall just outside the door, having been pulled aside by Spot before I went in. His stormy sleet eyes were soft, like my answer would mean the world to him. It's not that I wanted to hurt him or anything, but talking to Reanna and Danielle would be nice.

"I'd love to, but I have to talk with some people..." _Including Skittery_... I though.

As though he could read my mind, Spot grimaced.

"Ya mean Skittery, don't cha?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"I don't think he'll even talk to me, Spot. And I need to speak with Spice and Nan again. It's been forever. We're like sisters, you know?" I hoped he understood what I was trying to say.

Spot's face softened, and he nodded, his stormy blue eyes loosing the electricity that had started up.

Giving him a tiny smile, I gave him a quick hug, putting my arms around his neck before I pulled a way and went into the lodging house...

Where I was bombarded with questions by Danielle and Reanna.

"What happened!?"

"Did he kiss you!?"

"Are you together now!?"

"Spot's actually cute..."

"Well duh!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"We talked. No. No. Back off, he's mine. And good answer, Danielle." I answered all their questions, pushing between them, searching for the pink underwear.

"What's her problem?" I heard Reanna ask as I found Mr. Pink.

"Skittery..?" I asked cautiously, walking over to the stair case where he sat at the bottom step. I was aware of the other eyes watching me, and I was nervous, but I needed to speak to Skittery. I'd hurt him pretty bad...

"Wheah's yoah precious Brooklyner?" Skittery snarled, looking up from his nap against the wall, his arms crossed.

"He's gone Skittery. Can we ju-"

"He left ya?" Skittery interrupted me, looking up at me with cold brown eyes.

"We were never together." I snapped. God... as Charles back home put it, I hated all this drama. Charles had befriended me, Danielle and our friend Natalie, telling us that he becomes friends with people who had "less drama". I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Youse should see da way he looks at ya." Skittery grumbled, letting his chin fall back down to his chest.

"Why won't you listen to me!?" I growled lowly, trying not to attract attention.

"Because youse wouldn't listen ta me!" Skittery snapped before he stood and disappeared up the stairs, leaving me glaring up at where he had disappeared. I didn't need this drama.

I sat down on the bottom of the stairs, listening to the boys around me. Everyone was so happy about the strike and here at sat, trying to decide who I loved more. Skittery... he was like a brotherly love. I couldn't find myself loving him any other way. And Spot... I couldn't see myself _not_ loving him.

"So, did I spell it right, Kloppman?" I heard Dutchy ask.

Oh, there's my cue.

I stood up, making my way through the boys and to the desk. I wanted to see the ugly guy myself.

"... Very good." I heard Kloppman tell Dutchy. I looked up, spotting Snyder easily, dressed in all black.

He walked silently up to where I stood, lightly shoving me out of the way to reach for the book.

I shoved him back, glaring up at him. He looked astonished that I'd do such a thing, but I just stared back at him, ice in my eyes.

Kloppman walked over, taking the tattered book from Snyder's hands and setting it back down on his desk.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Kloppman asked Snyder. Snyder reluctantly tore his eyes from me to look at the old man.

"You have a boy that calls himself Jack Kelly." It was more of a statement then a question, "I wish to see him."

"Jack Kelly... Jack Kelly..." Kloppman looked deep in thought. He was a good actor, "Nevah hoid of him. Nevah hoid of him."

"Have any a you boys evah heard a Jack Kelly?" Kloppman called, looking around at the boys, and three girls.

"That's an unusual name for dese parts." Specs said from the stairs. Next to Skittery, I noticed.

"Oh you mean _Jack _Kelly." Ha ha, Race. Ha ha. I saw Jack appear, Bumlets stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah, he was heah." Race continued, looking at Snyder, "But he put an egg in his shoe-"

"And beat it." I finished for Race, shrugging my shoulders at the old man who stood near me.

The boys broke out in laughter while Kloppman rolled his eyes lightly, waving a hand at me.

Snyder started to walk towards me, looking evil. Jack quickly snuck around him to his other side, Snyder turning back to look at Kloppman.

"I have reason to believe that he is an escaped prisoner and possibly dangerous." Snyder spoke monotone to Kloppman. What a boring guy.

"Oh." Kloppman looked concerned, although I bet he was laughing on the inside because of Jack who was now behind Snyder, making funny faces.

"D-d-dangerous? Oh, I better look in my files..." Kloppman was such a crack up. Beside Kloppman I smirked at Snyder, my eyes dangerous, "Now this way please."

I quickly ran from Kloppman's side, grabbing a sign and holding it up in front of Jack who just ducked behind us.

"Give to the Newsies Strike Fund, mister?" I asked innocently, looking up at Snyder from behind my sign.

Taking out a penny from his pocket, Snyder held it up to me and I took it.

He was about to turn away when I mumbled, "Oh aren't you _gracious_ tonight..."

Snyder turned on me while the boys around me laughed.

"I could cart you off to the Refuge right now young man-" Snyder started.

"Young woman." I corrected him. Was he blind as well? "That's really kind of you, but I hear you steal our food and that our rooms, or cells, have rats. The streets sound better."

He gave me a hard stare before he turned around and went with Kloppman.

A few guys, like Bumlets and Swifty, patted me on the back and I shrugged, before walking across the room to go to the bunk room. I was beat and tomorrow night was going to be long and hard...

* * *

**Longer then I thought it'd be!! **

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**I'll start the next chapter right away, promise!!  
**

**~Scree  
**


	10. The Big Night

**This chapter should be REALLY long.**

**No kidding.**

**A fun one as well. **

**Grawr-rawr  
**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Ten;;**

**The Big Night  
**

The next day, everyone at Manhattan slept in at least until noon. Everyone was exhausted, even if it was just from not working. Once you fall out of a habit, you start to lag, and then get tired from doing nothing. Life was weird like that.

I got up around noon, got out of bed and sat on the floor by our bed for a few minutes.

I hadn't planned on having this big love affair happening when I found out where I was. Like I said, I thought I was a Brooklyn girl. At home I had been, obviously showing my love all over my school things. But here I was, stuck between Skittery and Spot, unable to figure out who I loved more. I mean... they both had lovely (did I really just think that word?) qualities that made both of them irresistible to me, but... if only they were squashed together!! Spottery!!!

My thoughts were interrupted as the boys started to wake up, all groaning, even though they had gotten hours more sleep then they'd usually get.

We all started to get ready slowly, although I could feel the excitement buzzing in the air. Tonight was the night. Manhattan, Brooklyn, The Bronx, Queens and Staten Island were all meeting at Medda's to have the rally tonight. I really didn't know if they were all going to fit in there; it actually looked pretty small on the TV...

We all trudged over to Tibby's to eat, although maybe half of us didn't have a full meal. The strike was taking a toll on us. Sure, the strike fund was supposed to help, but it did little to nothing. Nobody was giving any money to us. Who'd want to, after all?? It's not like we'd win. Ha, we'd show them.

I was in a daze for pretty much the whole day. We didn't do much, really. Jack had told us to "weah out best" earlier, and I was absolutely baffled by what that meant. Newsies didn't really have that great of clothing, especially girls.

I asked Jack what I was supposed to do and he shrugged before an idea lit my brain. Sarah had clothing, and I was pretty sure that if- Woah, woah, woah. What had she worn to the rally? Something that made her look like Little Bo-Peep, that's what. I changed my mind. What I had would be good enough.

The seconds ticked by until it was almost time to go. Everyone was hurrying, being last minute as most guys were. Everyone looked great. And then there was me. Man, I looked like... well, a normal me. Even Danielle and Reanna somehow looked better the I did! Might as well live with it...

Everyone was ready by the time Brooklyn showed up. Brooklyn and Manhattan were going an hour or so before everyone else, to get everything set up, so Brooklyn was going to swing by and sort of "pick us up" then head to Medda's.

Brooklyn definitely was huge. A good thirty boys at least. I had heard from someone, thinking back I though maybe Boots, that Brooklyn was the largest borough in all of New York.

Spot smirked when I walked over to him. He definitely looked great. He had his dark hat on, his dark blue button up, half way buttoned up, red suspenders, dark brown pants, and cane. Boy did he look like a King. Of New York, that is.

"Well youse really got dressed up." Spot chuckled, looking me up and down.

"I've been her a couple of days, Spot. I have one outfit." I rolled my eyes as I walked at his side, at the front of the heard of newsboys walking towards Medda's.

"Coulda asked me." He shrugged, his hands going to his cane.

"Where'd you get that anyway?" I asked, gesturing to his cane.

Spot's eyes hardened ever so slightly.

"It was given to me by me pa when I was young. He left me muddah right after me bruddah was bo'n." He sighed, fingering his cane, "Just sometin' to remembah da bastahd by..."

I put my hand gingerly on his shoulder, trying to give him a little comfort. He didn't seem to notice, so I let my hand slide down back to my side.

We entered Medda's a few minutes later. It really was something for the time. Bright and beautiful. Clean.

"Oh boys! Spot, Jack! Look at all of them! These are all yours?" We were greeted by Medda, who wore a pink dress with her orange hair up and beautiful. Ann-Margret...

Spot smirked when Medda gave him a kiss on his cheek and a smile. What a flirt.

"My, who is this?" Uh oh. She saw me.

I slowly smiled up at her, holding my hand out.

"I'm Misfit." I told her.

She took my hand, giving it a little shake, all the while smiling brightly down at me.

"Nice to meet you, Misfit. You must be one of Jack's new ones. Where are you from, young man?" She asked me. I guess she didn't noticed the braid I wore or the fact that I looked like a girl. But I guess I was kind of dirty looking.

"Well, I'm from California, Miss, and I'm a girl." I told her.

"Oh my! A girl newsie? The first I've heard of! Are there more of you?" She asked me curiously, searching through the boys.

Reanna and Danielle were at my side quickly, smiling.

"No young girls in my theater will walk around looking like a boy! Come, we'll get you all dressed up and beautiful! Boys, go make sure Toby and Raoul have everything taken care of." Medda started to drag the three of us off to her room. Glancing behind myself, I saw Spot smirking at me.

'Save me!' I mouthed to him and he just smirked wider. This was torture. No body told me _this_ was going to happen.

"Really, Medda, it's fine. I think I look fine. After all, I really don't want to stick out-" I argued nicely with her, all the while trying to get away.

"Come dear, every girl wants to look beautiful. Just think of it; once we've gotten you all dressed up, the boys will be dying to dance with you.

_'If I have two after me dressed as a boy, how many was I going to get looking like a girl!?!'_ I wondered to myself as she opened a door that led to her room.

Pink. Pink and purple was all I saw. Pink dresses, purple couches. It looked like a rich girls closet. I think I almost hurled.

"Please Medda, I really don't think-" But she shook her head at me, having turned around to look at us.

"Hmm..." She eyed all of us, then pointed to Reanna, "What's your name. Real, please."

"Reanna." She said simply.

"Reanna... what a gorgeous name. I think I'll have Marci work on you."

A petite brunette girl no older then us came from the door way to lead Reanna away.

"And you?" She pointed to Danielle.

"Danielle."

"Another amazing name. Erica will work with you." An ebony haired girl came to fetch Danielle. I was left with Medda. Ode to Joy.

"Now what is your name, Misfit?" She asked me, looking me over.

"Delia." I muttered. Reanna got gorgeous, Danielle got amazing and I....

"How rare! How unique!" She smiled to me, "I know the perfect outfit for you. The perfect shade or blue."

At least it wasn't pink.

Medda started to work on me quickly, having only an hour or so before the other boys arrived.

Everything she did she wouldn't let me see. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Erica and Marci came back after a while to help Medda. Apparently, Danielle and Reanna didn't need as much work as I did. There's a swipe for my ego.

"Oh, you look marvelous!" I heard Medda shriek, "Open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes, looking into the smiling faces of Medda, Marci and Erica.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around...

And gaped in shock.

In the mirror stood a girl I had never seen.

She had long ringlets on golden blond and brown hair, a smooth, clean face, a beautiful form and an even beautifuler dress. The blue material had blue flowers against a gold like material. Down the center of the dress were golden ruffles and around the neck was lace. She looked amazing.

And then I remembered it was me.

I had light blue makeup around my eyes. Little makeup was on my face, giving me the look of natural beauty. I was actually beautiful.

**(OCC://Check my profile for the dress. Really, you have to see the picture!)**

I smiled and turned around.

"Thank you... so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I told them in the most sincere way I could.

"It was nothing dear, nothing. Now hurry before the others get here! I'm sure you'd like to show Spot your dress." Medda smiled, her pearly whites bright.

"Spot..?" I asked quietly. How did she know..?

"Word travels fast around my newsboys, Delia. Remember that." She winked at me.

I smiled, thanking them all once again before left the room. Cautiously I went down the hall, absolutely terrified of people seeing me. I wasn't big on what people though of me, but it scared me when I did something I usually didn't do.

I loved the dress, though. It was gorgeous, as Medda had said. It wasn't huge and long and extravagant as most of the dresses Medda had. It was small but at the same time breath taking. It was something that suited me.

I entered the foyer at the top of the stairs, looking around. There were already a lot boys down there, and I already saw some looking up at me in awe. Turning away from the stairs I made my way into the theater. It was set up just like the movie; all the tables and seats and the stage... I wondered where Danielle and Reanna had gone.

I carefully opened the door, looking around.

I saw a few Hattaners, like Itey and Boots, and even a few Brooklyn boys who's names I didn't know, but I couldn't find Spot.

"Wow..." I heard someone whisper behind me.

I whipped around, looking up into the face of Pockets. My heart beat went back to normal.

"Hey Pockets..."

"Youse look great, ya know?" His faded green eyes flashed down my body.

I swallowed, and hopefully it didn't sound to loud.

"Thanks, Pockets, but do you know where Spot is?" I asked, my back against the door that led to the theater.

"What's so special 'bout Spot, anyway? What's he have dat I don't got?" He asked, looking down at me hungrily. Oh boy.

Quickly, I pushed through the door. I heard him following me and shut the door on his face. I heard a whack. Whoops. Must have got him on the forehead.

I hurried away from the door, pushing my way through the crowd, not watching where I was going of course.

I smacked right into someone, my forehead hitting there's.

"Oh, sorry! Ow, my bad. I-"

I only got that far before I noticed it was Spot.

He stared down at me, he steel blue eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth falling open only slightly.

I smirked, putting my fingers under his chin and closing his mouth.

"You don't need to drool, you know." I smiled up at him, putting my other hand on his shoulder.

"Do't know if I can't." He laughed, taking my hand from under his chin, "Ya look stunnin'..."

"Thanks... and you haven't been the first to notice..." I looked over my shoulder, but Pockets wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What happened?" He was curiously, leading me to an empty table.

"Pockets..." I sighed, "I think I look _too_ good."

Spot's eyes hardened but he didn't push me any more.

That was when the other boroughs started to arrive.

First Queens, then the Bronx and lastly, Staten Island. It was starting to get really cramped.

"So what's yoah family like?" Spot asked me, catching me off guard.

"Oh... well. You know the times different? While I had a dad, and my mom... I don't really know what happened to her. She was in the crash with me, Danielle and Reanna... I don't know if she's alive or not..." I sighed, my eyes falling to my hands that rested on the table, "But I had three grandma's alive, don't ask, it's confusing, and a grandpa in Iowa. Uhm, I had a lot of cousins, uncles and aunts. No siblings. I didn't know you had a brother, though." I said, changing the subject.

Spot shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"We do't tawk dat much no moah. He's a couple years youngah den me. He's a newsie in da Bronx. He'll prolly be heah tanight... So tell me, what's da futah like?" Spot asked me, looking interested.

I let out a little laugh thinking hard.

"Well... it's really different. It's gotten pretty bad, really. There's gangs all around, a lot of murder... I think I like it here better." I told him, thinking back, "The clothing's way different. There's a lot of poor people on the streets-"

"Kinda like now?" Spot asked.

"Well... kind of. They turn into murderers a lot of the time. Uhh... We've had a some big fights, like World War I, and then World War II..." Should I even be telling him this??

"Really? Two?" He asked, shocked, "What're dey about?"

"Well... let's see. WWI started with the assassination of a Duke from Austria. He was killed by a guy from Serbia-" I noticed Spot's confused look and stopped for a second. "- Over in Europe?"

Spot nodded; good he knew some places.

"Well all the world got pulled into it. And the world's great powers- you know, country's with great military? They got punished pretty bad. German was heavily punished, though; they had they military taken away, they had to pay a _lot_ of money to different countries... that's how WWII started. This guy named Adolf Hitler was from Germany and he just started to kill off the Jews. Terrible ways, Spot. They shaved them, stripped them, told them they were going to take a shower, sent them into the shower rooms and gassed them. They never knew what hit them..." I took a deep breath. "Germany started to conquer countries around them. It was all out war. The Germans set up concentration camps to put the Jews in... Millions of people were killed because of that man."

I had noticed that I started to choke so I stopped, swallowing. I could feel the hot tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them spill.

Spot sat at his seat, staring at me.

"You could say nobody won..." I whispered. It was true. Sure, Germany was punished yet again, but no body could win out of what had happened.

"Di'ya... I-"

"Hey Spot!" Jack called Spot over to the stage, waving his hand.

Spot turned around in his seat, nodding to Jack before he turned to me.

He gently put his hand over mine and gave it a little squeeze.

"Do't tink on dat anymoah, got it?" He said sternly, looking me straight in the eyes.

I nodded my head, swallowing again.

"I love ya..." He whispered to me before he stood and went to the stage.

"Heya Misf- holy canolie!" Race's voice came from behind me, and I turned in my seat to see Reanna, Danielle, Mush and Race behind me.

Danielle wore a darkish purple dress with golden folds on the skirt of the dress. Over the dress was a golden cape like thing that had purple flowers on it and laced in the center. Her curly hair was up in a pretty do and she wore little makeup as well, but looked stunning.

Reanna's dress was white, had many ruffles and was very beautiful. She, like the rest of us wore little make up.

**(OCC:// Check my profile for the pictures! It was hard to describe Danielle's, so you need to see them!!)**

Both Race and Mush were gawking at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys look great." I told Reanna and Danielle.

"I look like an old lady, Delia. Don't try'n sugarcoat it." Danielle said sourly. Apparently, she didn't like the dress.

"Well I look like I'm getting _married_!" Reanna sighed, looking down at the white dress.

"I say you guys look fine!"

I was shushed by a table next me. Apparently Jack was starting.

He was waving his hands in the air, something that had always made me laugh when I watched the movie.

Everyone's cheering started to die down and Jack began to speak.

"Carryin' da bannah!" He screamed.

Everyone stood and cheered, screaming their approval.

"So, we've come a long way." He started, "But we ain't dere yet, and maybe it's only gonna get toughah from now on, but dat's fine, we'll jus' get toughah wit it."

Spot clapped enthusiastically at his side as everyone cheered yet again.

"An' also, also we gotta get sma't and sta't listenin' to my pal David."

More cheering as Spot smacked Davy on the chest.

"Who says, stop soakin' da scabs."

"Well what awr we supposed ta do to da bums, kiss 'em?" Race called by Danielle, who reddened.

"Hey, look. Any scab I see I soak 'em, period." There went my Spot. Cheering erupted from the theater for the billionth time.

"No! No, no, that's what they want us to do! If we get violent, we're just playing into their hands-"

"Hey, look, they're gonna be playin' wit _my_ hands, alright? Cause it ain't what dey say, it's what we say. An' nobody ain't gonna be listnenin' unless we make 'em." Oh Spot. The words you used the first time I watched Newsies. Man, he was to die for.

More cheering, of course. And arguing; defending David's idea, or agreeing with Spot.

"Got no brains. We startin' ta fight each uddah, it's jus' what da big shots wanna see. Dat we're street trash, street rats wit no brains, no respect foah nuttin' including outselves." The arguing began to die down, and it became somewhat quiet in the theater.

"So heah's how it is; if we do't act togeddah, den weah nuttin', it we do't stick tageddah, weah nuttin', an' if we can't even trust each uddah, den weah nuttin!" Jack argued, using his hands to get to the point.

"Tell 'em, Jack!" Kid Blink called from one of the balconies.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Jack called, searching the crowds or boys, and a few girls.

"Weah wit chu, Jack." Race told Jack, the different boys around him nodding.

"So what do you say Spot?" Jack asked Spot, facing the shorter boy.

I saw Spot look into Jacks eyes before he looked out into the crowd, searching for someone before his eyes landed on me.

'I love you, too.' I mouthed to him, blinking once before he looked back to Jack.

"I say... dat what chu say... Is what I say." Spot's smirk grew the whole time before he spit shook with Jack.

The cheers arose again, this time from everyone.

David, Jack and Spot held their arms in the air to the cheering, Spot's eyes never leaving mine.

The red curtain behind the boys opened, and out stepped a pink Medda, ready to sing. The cheering grew louder, all the boys hollering for Medda. I hadn't noticed her, though, because Spot was leaving the stage and coming back to the table. I watched him weave through the boys, a smirk across his face. Oh, Spot... you're such a flirt...

Everyone had begun to sing by the time Spot made it back to his seat, a wide smile across his face.

"Did'ja mean it?" Spot asked me through the singing.

"Mean what?" I asked him curiously, my eyes leaving his to watch Medda. I smiled. She was such a joy to these boys; words couldn't describe it.

"What ya said ta me while I was up dere." Spot said, my eyes focusing back on him.

"Of course I did, Spot. Would I say it if I didn't?" I smiled.

"So you knew awl dis was gonna happen? Ya knew I'd join da strike?" Spot asked me, his fingers tapping on the table to the song.

"Yep, every single thing..." That reminded me about the bulls... Should I tell everyone? Spot's going to think I'm a traitor if I don't... but that would completely change the movie! "But I didn't know I'd end up with you."

"I love ya, Medda! Medda!" Race was screaming besides me, his arm tightly around Danielle. She looked kind of annoyed, but was laughing anyway. Oh weird... did Race have a thing for red heads or something??

"Bet ya had dreams 'bout me back at yoah home." Spot smirked, leaning back in his chair.

I let out a little laugh, rolling my eyes.

"I dreamed about kissing Gabriel Damon, Spot. Not you."

"Maybe I can change yoah mind..."

Before I knew it, Spot's warm lips were against mine. If froze in my place, but didn't pull away. Here was the dream I had had a billion times over again, right here. I was living it.

"Woah, Misfit. Nevah knew ya had it in ya ta go foah Spot." I heard Race chuckle beside me, and suddenly I felt tons of eyes on me.

Spot pulled back a little bit, smiling against my lips.

"You'd raddah kiss a thirty year old man den me? My dat hoits, toots." He chuckled, leaning back.

I laughed, not knowing what else to do.

I suddenly heard the slam of a chair hitting the ground and looked up to see Skittery storming out of the Theater, a fierce and angry look in his eyes.

I sighed.

"I'll be right back..." I mumbled to Spot before I stood up and followed Skittery.

When I stepped outside the theater doors, Skittery sat on the bottom step of the foyer, his face in his hands.

"Go away." He snarled under his breath, turning around to glare up at me.

"Skittery, we have to talk." I told him, walking down the stairs.

"No, we don't. Yoah wit him an' dat leaves me nowheahs." He growled, turning his back to me.

I sat down a couple feet away from him, looking at his features carefully.

"Skittery... I do love you, honest, but you're like my brother. I couldn't live with out you, Skittery. Don't you know how much it hurts to see you like this?" I asked him, my fingers turning to ice.

"I love ya too. I've loved ya evah since I found ya in dat alleyway. I found ya, befoah any one else. I coulda left ya there, den none a dis woulda happened..." He muttered, glaring down at the floor.

"That's not true, Skittery. I know exactly what's going to happen in this strike. I don't know how this happened, at all, but some how Reanna, Danielle and I ended up here. And you know what? You're not even Skittery. You're an actor name Michael Goorjian who's thirty something years old and living in California." I laughed some what hysterically, "This isn't really 1889. Well, no, I'm wrong. It is, but I'm from 2009. And it's just so confusing, because I don't know what to do. Newsies is a movie I absolutely love and then I end up in it, yet there are no cameras, no Kenny Ortega, and I'm completely lost and I don't know what to do, and-" I took a breath.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled to him before I stood up and started up the stairs. Just as I pulled open the door, Spot rushed out, looking majorly pissed.

"Ya knew didn't ya? Ya knew dat da f'ing bulls was gonna show up, didn't ya?" He snarled, grabbing my arm quickly, pulling me towards him.

"It slipped my mind-" I started.

"Do't gimmie dat crap." Spot muttered, practically dragging me down the stairs. Skittery had disappeared, leaving the stairs bare, "I have ta get ya outta heah befoah de bulls catch ya. I have ta keep ya safe."

I went to argue back, but decided against it. Spot wasn't going to like me arguing.

Pulling me to the side, Spot cautiously opened the front door of the theater and peaked out. He closed it slowly.

"Fuck."

* * *

**FOUR THOUSAND, SEVEN HUNDRED AND FOURTY THREE WORDS!!!**

**Told ya it'd be long!!**

**Did chu like??**

**I hope so!**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**And who do you think Misfit should end up with? Spot or Skittery??**

**I hope you say Spot because I have the last chapter all written out already and it would suck if I had to re-write it with Skittery inseatd.**

**Also, in past chapters, sorry to all you David lovers. I jsut can't stand him so I keep burning him! Sorry!**

**Live, Laugh, Love, Newsies!!  
**

**~Scree**


	11. And Hell Breaks Loose

**Yay, now we have another fight scene!**

**This should be fun ^^**

**Weeeee  
**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Eleven;;**

**And Hell Breaks Loose  
**

Taking my shoulder he turned me around, attempting to find some other way out...

Only we stood face to face with Oscar and Morris.

Morris quickly grabbed Spot, trying to pull him over to one of the bulls not too far away. Spot began to fight back as soon as Morris touched him, grabbing for his cane as a weapon.

I started towards Morris and Spot, my mind trying to put a plan together to take Morris down, but I was stopped by Oscar who grabbed my waist and slammed me against the wall by the door, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I like yoah dress..." Morris mumbled, looking down my body.

What an ass.

Gathering saliva in my mouth I spit in his face, getting him right under his right eye.

His jaw clenched and as he reached up to wipe his face off. Before I knew it my cheek began to sting. Oscar slapped me, making my face turn to look away from him.

"Dunno why Conlon even likes ya. Yoah not even pretty. But I'm shoah youse'll make a good play ting..." My eyes hardened and I felt my heart sink. I was defenseless. His hands were clenched tightly around my wrists and his feet were on mine, preventing me from kneeing him in the crotch. Damn. I always wanted to see Oscar roll around on the ground in agony.

Wait. I had my head. Aw man. I had seen tons of people do that and it looked painful.

Thank God I didn't need to do that, because just as that thought ran through my head, Race was on Oscars back, his arms choking him.

Oscar stumbled back, releasing me with a look of shock.

Mush tripped him from behind and Oscar went down.

"Hey Race, do me a favor?" I asked Race.

"At dis moment, Mis?" Race asked, rolling out from under Oscar and sitting on his chest, keeping him down.

"Just sit right there for a second, kay?"

Race gave me a confused look as I walked up and lifted my foot.

Lucky for Oscar, I only wore flats, no heals. But either way this was going to hurt.

I slammed my foot down on Oscars crotch and he yowled in pain, tears coming to his eyes.

Race gave him a nice swipe to his cheek before he stood up.

"Promise me sumptin', Mis?" He said, looking down at Oscar who rolled around on the ground, "Navah do dat ta me."

I laughed before he and Mush became very serious.

"Have ya seen Danielle an' Reanna anywheah?" Mush asked, searching through the millions of people around him, his eyes concerned.

"_You lost them_!?" I ask incredulously.

"No!" Race interjected, he too searching, "We jus' got sep'rated..."

"Ya know what? Youse go back an' look in da theater an' I'wl get Misfit out, kay?" Mush said, his eyes dark.

Race nodded before he turned around and disappeared into the throng of people around us.

Mush quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me through the people. I tripped a couple of times, bumping into no one I recognized. Mush had apparently found a place to get out because he pulled me towards a door that looked completely bare.

We were about a yard away when someone grabbed my hair, pulling me away from Mush.

I let out a yelp of pain as an officer started to drag me away.

"Mush!" I yelled, trying to pull away from the bull, but it hurt too much.

"Misfit!" I heard Mush yowl over the noise of the theater, his face looking completely stricken. He soon disappeared into the mass of people as I was drug, by two bulls now, out to a carriage.

On the way out of the theater I saw Jack get knocked into the police's arms. They started to carry him down the stairs when we exited the building.

It was over. Now I was going to jail. I never really imagined ending up in jail, really. I wasn't the perfect child, but I wasn't _that_ bad either...

When we reached the carriage, they picked me up, one by my under arms and the other my feet and chucked me into carriage. Great.

* * *

**Yeah, it was short, but be happy with what you get!!**

**I want more reviews!!**

**Shortest chapter I've written so far!! Nine hundred and five.  
**

**~Scree**


	12. To the Jail

**Man, aren't I getting these chapters out fast??**

**Thanks so much, Danielle, for the CAPITALIZED REVIEWS ^^. **

**Lol, thanks to all of you! **

**Squee-Scree  
**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Twelve;;**

**To the Jail  
**

I landed on the wooden planks of the carriage with a thump, someones shoe digging into my side.

I quickly sat up, looking to the first boy I saw. I didn't know who he was, and he definitely didn't look familiar, but he was a newsie, and he was bound to know where Spot was... hopefully.

"Hey, kid. Do you know where Spot is? Spot Conlon?" I asked him, trying to see him in the dark. There was only one window in this carriage, and that was at the front of the carriage near the horses.

The kid, no older than me, stared blankly forward, his gray eyes pale and his outfit tattered. He was too shocked to even understand what I was saying.

I tried the kid next to him and got the same response. Damn.

I was loosing hope when someone started to yell near the front of the carriage.

"Let me outta dis damn cage!" The familiar voice screamed as I made my way over the boys blocking my path, "If youse lay one hand on me goil, I sweah, I'wl-"

But I reached Spot, putting my hand gently on his tense shoulder.

Spot was glaring at the abandoned horses, his hands gripping the bars so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

"Spot..." I mumbled, hoping to calm him down.

At my touch he whipped around, grabbing me and holding me closely, his face buried in my hair.

"Do't cha evah do dat to me..." He whispered, "Evah..."

He pulled back, his eyes widening as he brought his hand to my cheek. I guess Oscar had made a mark when he slapped me.

"Who did dat?" Spot hissed, his stormy blue eyes hardening fiercely.

"Oscar..." I said, holding my wrists up as well. They were bruised, already turning a light shade of purple.

Spot's eyes closed for a moment before me pulled me close and leaned against the wall, sliding down until I sat in his lap.

"Son of a..." He growled, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine." I smiled, "I made sure there won't be any Delancey's from him."

Spot looked shocked before he grimaced, making me laugh.

"Race made me promise not to do that to him..." I sighed, "And you should thank Race and Mush. They helped me."

Spot nodded, although he didn't really seem to be paying attention.

"Why didn't chu tell me, Di'ya? Dis nevah would've happened..." He sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Because, Spot, this is important. If we would have gotten away... well... let's just say we probably wouldn't win." I sighed, leaning my head against his chest.

"So we _do_ win?" He questioned.

Damn him.

"I never said that."

"Yoah stubbo'n."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

The doors to the carriage opened and we both looked up.

Two small boys were chucked into the carriage. Both I recognized; one from Brooklyn and one from Fresno.

"Charles!?" I gasped, staring at Slip and Charles as they both disentangled from each other.

"Do I know youse?" He asked, looking down at me.

He looked just like I had remembered him; ice blue eyes, medium longish brown hair, short, pale skin... except he didn't wear a T-shirt and skinny jeans. He wore newsie clothes.

"Ya know me bruddah?" Spot asked, flashing me a confused look.

"I-... I'll tell you later." _Brother!?!? _How ironic. Danielle and I had found Newsies last summer, only a few weeks before VBS at church. Then, during VBS, we met a group of Jr's, a Sr and a Middle Schooler. There was Michael and his little brother Tim, a Jr and the Middle Schooler, Josh and Jacob, both Jr's, Rachel, the Sr, and Charles. Charles... I had said he would have made a good little brother to Spot Conlon. The world must enjoy playing with my mind, because I swear, one of these days I'm going to wake up and be in N- no wait. That already happened...

"Miss Misfit! Awr you awlright?!" Slip gasped, looking at me with his large hazel eyes.

"I'm fine Slip... come here." I told him, holding my arms out.

Slip walked quickly over to me and launched himself into my arms, whimpering into my dress shirt.

"Shhh... hey, it's ok Slip, I'm here." I told him, running my hands through his sandy hair.

I rocked him, still in Spot's lap as he and Charles talked quietly together.

This was going to be a long night.

The carriage shook and we started off towards the jail.

The way there was a blur in my mind. I fell in and out of sleep, as did Slip, and by the time we stopped I was groggy.

"Charles, take Slip while I carry Misfit..." Spot yawned when the carriage door was opened and the boys were being prodded out.

I felt Slip be taken out of my arms and started to object.

"No... it'll be fine, Di'ya... Just rest..." Spot whispered in my ear before I was lifted off the ground.

Woah... was Spot actually carrying me? Funny... I thought I weighed a lot more than him.

I felt him carefully jump from the carriage and I held onto his shirt, hoping I wouldn't fall.

"Goils go ovah dere, street rat." I heard one of the bulls growl, prodding me in the stomach.

"Please, mistah. My sistah got really hoit and I need her ta stay wit me!" I heard Spot plead, trying to sound honest.

For emphasis, I let out a little whimper, holding myself to Spot.

The next few moments were silent until the guard finally growled, "Fine."

Spot continued to carry me, down halls, through doors, passed cells of boys, until we were in our own cell.

There were a few other boys in our cell, none that I recognized, though.

Spot sat down in one of the corners, leaning against the wall. I still sat in his lap, too cold to move. Sure, like I said before, I hated the cold. A little wind of cold made me mad. But this wasn't just cold; it was _freezing. _I started to shiver, holding my arms, trying to warm up.

Charles set Slip in my arms again, and I held him close. Perhaps I could keep him warm and he me as well.

The night was a long one; always waking up, shivering for a little while, shifting my weight and going back to sleep. I didn't know how many times I woke up and went back to sleep, but every time I was awake, so was Spot. I don't even think he tried to sleep that night. He never stopped watching me. This worried me.

For the billionth time I woke up, shivering against Spot's body. What evil people; somebody was going to freeze to death in these cells.

Spot was still awake, of course, looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Spot... get some sleep..." I mumbled shifting my weight and putting my forehead against his neck, trying to find a comfortable spot without awaking Slip.

Spot grunted, but other than that, said nothing.

"Spot... I'm not kidding." I growled.

**(OOC://Lol, look at the first word in those last four lines; Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot... Lol, I think I'm obsessed)**

"But what if any ah dem try sumptin, an' I'm sleppin'?" Spot arguing, petting my hair with his right hand.

"Spot... most of those boys are too shocked to even notice me. Just get some sleep and you'll feel better, kay?" I felt the drowsiness settle over my eyes and in my brain, and if Spot said something, I was already asleep.

* * *

"Di'ya? Common, toots, we gots ta get up... it's mo'nin'... da bulls heah." A soft whisper pushed its' self into my warm dream.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Spot staring down at me, concerned.

I grunted, standing up with Slip still in my arms, Spot coming up right after me.

The cold cell was cramped with all kinds of boys, ranging in age and looks. The only door at the front of the room was open and boys were being shoved out into a long corridor that led who knows where.

I felt Spot's rough hand on my shoulder.

"Let me take Slip..." He mumbled in my ear.

"No... I'm fine, really Spot. Besides, I slept on you all night..." I didn't really want to let Slip go yet.

Spot's fingers caressed my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Please?"

"Spot, don't do that." I growled, turning to look him in the eye.

He was smirking of course.

"Do what?" He chuckled, his eyes glinting.

"Stop trying to get your way by... by... by doing what you're doing!" I stuttered. Couldn't really think of a word that fit it.

"But it woiks."

Slip disappeared from my arms and I glared up at Spot.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I looked down at the dress and let out another sigh. It wasn't ruined, but it was dirty. Oh damn, and Medda has my other clothes!

Spot, Slip, Charles and I were the last to leave the cell, although once we were out of it, Charles disappeared with some other boys to the front.

"Youse was gonna tell me how ya knew me bruddah?" Spot asked me, walking at my side but looking forward.

"I know-... knew a guy named Charles back home that looked just like him. Acted just like you. Creepy..." This really was weird...

We stopped half way down the corridor and the bulls opened another cell door, only this time, a few girls came scampering out, along with Danielle, Race, Reanna and Mush.

I let out a breath of relief. Besides a couple of black eyes and cuts, they looked fine.

"You guys are ok..." I said, throwing my arms around Danielle and Reanna.

"Naw, do't worry 'bout us, Misfit. Weah fine." Race mumbled rolling his eyes.

I laughed, pulling away from Reanna and Danielle.

"I meant all of you."

"Who's he?" Reanna asked, looking at Slip who still lay sleeping in Spot's arms.

"My you guys was busy last night..." Race joked, biting his tongue.

Spot smirked while I swatted Race.

"Ha, ha. He's a Brooklyn boy; Slip."

We began to move again, and this time, I knew where we were stopping.

* * *

**Guess what guys?? **

**This is chapter Twelve right??**

**Well there's only Eighteen chapters total. **

**Six more chappies to go and then our story's over!!**

**But Danielle's thinking about making a squeal !**

**If you guys actually start reviewing on hers!!!!**

**~Scree**


	13. It's all a Lie

**Buenos Dias!**

**Noches for me, really.**

**But here we are, Chapter Thirteen!!! **

**Oh, and I have a survey... kind of.**

**For English, my teacher makes us do Writing Warm-Ups when we enter the class (Yeah, I'm in 8th grade), and one of them, was would you like it to be warm or cold?**

**Out of all my class, I was the only person who can't deal with the cold.**

**Drives me nuts, I swear. I need to be sweating to go to sleep.**

**Well what about you guys? **

**Do you like it seventy something degrees, or do you like it nice and warm??**

**Read and Review!**

**Grawr  
**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Thirteen;;**

**It's all a Lie  
**

"All rise, all rise; court is now in session. Judge E. A. Monaham presides." The bailiff called across the room and I rolled my eyes from where I stood at the front of the group of newsies, all from somewhere in New York. All rise? We've been forced to stand here; we didn't really have a choice now, did we?

"Are any of you represented by a counsel?" The Judge asked, and all the newsies looked around. When I looked to me side, I saw Danielle's eyes light up. Something was ticking in her little brain.

"No. Good, good; that'll move things along considerably." I Judge said, looking down on us.

"Hey, yoah 'onah, I object." Spot spoke up from my side and I almost started to laugh right there. Spot knew nothing about court, but hey, neither did I.

"On what grounds?" The Judge asked, looking at Spot with a glint in his light blue eyes. Wooooooooooooooah, those stormy eyes looked familiar...

Turning to looked at Race, Danielle, Mush and Reanna, I saw a stupid look across Race's face. Oh Race... are these big words making you feel a bit dumb?

I turned my head, smirking in unison with Spot as we said together, "Oh da grounds ah Brooklyn, yoah 'onah."

Spot smiled to me as the newsies around us broke out in laughter.

"You're Honor, please don't listen to these _bone heads._" Danielle interrupted, coming from Race's side to stand in front of the Judge's podium.

Everyone stared at Danielle in surprise; even me.

"Awr ya outta yoah mind!?" I gasped, giving her a strange look. Then I noticed how my voice had changed. Hmm... I liked it. I was really starting to fit in around here.

"And why should I listen to you, Miss?" The Judge asked Danielle, folding his hands in front of himself.

"Because, I know something about law, _and_ I'm going to be a lawyer." Danielle argued, crossing her arms.

The Judge barked a laugh.

"You're very funny young lady, very funny, but I'm still afraid I'm going to have to fine you all five dollars, or two weeks in the house of Refuge." He said, looking back to the rest of us.

Everyone started to speak to each other, all arguing that they didn't have that kind of money.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Hey we ain't got fi'e bucks. We don't even got fi'e cents! Hey yoah 'onah, how 'bout I roll ya fouh, double oah nuttin'." Race cracked a grin at the judge, Danielle shaking her head. Oh, I feel your pain Danielle.

The rest of the boys started to laugh, smacking Race from all sides. Even I did.

"But you can't do this! They should be able to-" But Danielle was cut off by the Judge, shooing us away.

"Alright, move along, move along."

"Your honor; I'll pay the fines. All of them." Denton had come in now, looking all fancy in his suit. Thank God for Denton, because I probably only had twenty five cents hidden under my mattress.

"Hey fella's, are you alright?" David had come from behind Denton, finding his way with him over to us.

"Where's Jack-?"

"Look, we gotta meet at the restaurant. Everybody. We have to talk." Denton told us before he David went off with the Judge.

We were all ushered out. The other boroughs left, along with Brooklyn, but Spot stayed behind, telling me he needed to know what was happening. I guess that was a good enough reason.

The others had gone off, but I decided I wanted my clothes back. Now. I couldn't stand being in that frilly crap for another day.

Spot and I shuffled along, making our way back to Medda's. Hopefully she wasn't too mad at us.

So here we walked, our shoulders touching every time we stepped. Before I knew I was walking way off to the side, almost hitting a lamp post.

"Woah, dere." I heard Spot say, taking my arm and pulling me into his arms, "What'cha wanna walk into dat pole foah?"

"I dunno. Things like to jump in my path." I laughed half heartedly, walking, once again, at his side. My lids started to sink, but I didn't feel tired. Great.

Spot brought his dirty hand to my forehead, holding it there for a second.

"You ain't feelin' too hot." He told me, removing his hand.

"I actually feel hot enough, really. I could actually use for a cool down." Those words felt weird coming from my mouth.

"Yoah sick, Di'ya. Common; we gotta get ya back to da bunk house."

My eyes snapped open and I stopped where I stood, looking over to Spot.

"No. Way. I will not let some little fever get to me. I will _not_ miss this, Spot." I growled.

"But if ya watched it befoah-"

"I want to _live_ it Spot. I don't want to hear about it from you. I've made it this far; no way am I turning back now." I told him defiantly, tugging away from him and stumbling a few steps.

"But Di'ya ya might be si-"

It would have been nice to hear the rest of his words, but before I could, my eyes went black, and I think... the ground high-fived my face.

I guess you could say that I had the same sensation I got when I ended up in New York, only it felt like something was sitting on me. Like an elephant or something. I couldn't breath and I couldn't see. I shivered to myself. It was _so cold._ It was an unnatural cold, as if all hope was being yanked out of my soul, leaving it hollow and dead. I tired to scream out, and if I did, I wouldn't have known it, because it was silent. A bad silent. The world was never completely silent. There was always something happening somewhere... but this? This was terrifying.

And as fast as it had come last time, I could feel and move.

I jerked, trying to figure out where I was without opening my eyes.

Both my arms and legs hit something soft, and hard at the same time. Like wood covered by material, maybe a pillow. A bed?

I tried to sit up and my head hit something; wood this time.

Strange.

I opened my eyes, but it was pitch dark, so nothing could be seen.

I started to move around, feeling where I was stuck. It felt like I was on a bed, after all there was a pillow under my head and a silk like material under my body. There were walls on all sides of me, too. All plushy except the top, and at the top near my head and the bottom near my feet were the same things.

I started to think over what could possibly be happening: someone put a box on top of me while I was sleeping? I'm dreaming? Spot really was right and I should have laid down? I was dead and going to New York never happened?

Then I knew where I was.

I felt the top of the box again, and feeling it, I noticed it wasn't wood, but maybe a thick plastic. Maybe marble. My senses were down. It could have been Jello, and I probably would have thought it to be rock.

My breath caught in my throat. I was dead. Why else would I be in a coffin?

_No._

I started screaming for help, tearing at the top of my casket with my fingers, my nails ripping at the end as the marble stopped my attempts.

Finally, after a few moments of screaming and clawing I stopped, my sobbing filling the tiny space.

Oh God. Oh God, _please_! This _cannot _be happening.

I shut my eyes, not that it changed anything. It was still completely dark.

Where was somewhere I could go? Somewhere I knew I'd be safe?

School. I know, probably the last place any body else would choose, but I loved school, I really did.

Since third grade I had gone to a private school with Danielle as well, and we loved it. Our whole middle school, which we had as sixth, seventh and eighth, consisted of twenty five students. And our teachers were close. It wasn't just a private school, but a Christian one at that, so every body was considerably good to each other.

"Please..." I whispered to myself, my whole body shaking, "Please... just let me go to school. Please, please, _please_!"

I could have sworn I heard a snap, and suddenly I didn't feel so closed in anymore, but I didn't want to open my eyes. No... no, I couldn't do that. I'd see something. Something I didn't want to see.

"Any prayer requests today?" I heard the familiar voice ask, his voice bringing shivers to my spine. Mr. V. Well, Mr. Van Buren (yes, he was actually great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson to our President, Michael Van Buren).

I felt safe enough to open my eyes, and the sight I saw nearly made my eyes water. The same old class room, the same old students. Mr. V couldn't keep a room clean, let alone desk, if his life depended on it. The The room was situated in a boring kind of way, really. There was a back counter with random junk here and there, like jackets, the projector, cubbies... then a few over flowing cabinets on both sides. The door to Mr. V's room was on side of the room, with two windows across from that. Between those two walls were an assortment of long desks, five total. Blue seats were facing the front of the room, only five of the seats taken, two by girls, three by boys. Then, at the front of the class room was his desk in the corner by the door, a white board on the center of the wall and a huge metal cabinet that contained laptops. Sitting on a black stool, with a flame I knew he was sitting on, sat Mr. V himself.

Mr. V was tall. I mean huge tall. I probably only came up to his chest. but today he wore his blue turtleneck long sleeve shirt, brown dress pants and white tennis shoes. And he said we didn't have any fashion sense. Mr. V had short, messy brown hair that he always tried to slick back (never worked, though) and always had a funny look in his hazel eyes. His nose, unfortunately, had been broken many times, resulting in a very crooked, very bulbous nose. But it made him... him.

One hand went up at Mr. V's question and I smiled. It was a face I knew well. All of the teens that sat in that class room I'd known for years, the shortest being two and the longest being since kindergarten. First I saw was Kyle. He, like Mr. V, was tall. Kyle had short, almost fluffy like, blondish brown hair and blue eyes. Kyle... now he was a character. I'd known him since Kindergarten, and boy had he changed. He was weird, for an understatement, but it was true. Kyle was pretty famous for... having sang in class about his leg hair, yelling that Gabriels' orange was peeing when Gabriel squeezed it... but boy, I guess you could say he was a brother to me. A very obnoxious, strange boy; but a brother at that.

Next to him, in the back row, was Garrett. Garrett was just as tall as Kyle, with blond hair and blue eyes, but Garrett was more compact. His hair was flat on his head, and he had braces. I'd known Garrett since sixth grade, and we didn't really talk a lot, but I felt I knew him.

In the very corner, against the wall of the back row, was Gabriel; the one who had his hand up. Gabriel had long curly hair that went down to his neck. He was really pale and had light brown, almost gold eyes. He kind of reminded me of a Twilight vampire, and I always called him Edward and Bella's son for the fun of it. Gabriel was not really a talker. Actually, he was anti-talking, disliked school and work with a burning passion, and wore jackets in the summer. Him and I didn't always get along, but silently, this year, we had come to an agreement not to kill each other.

Next, in the front row, was Annalyssa. She had very tan skin with long, dark black hair and dark brown eyes. Annalyssa was a heavy Christian, and always spoke her mind. She was very kind all the time, and was really funny too. I had known her since sixth grade, and even we didn't talk too much, but we were still friends.

Brieann was next to her. Brieann I had known since Kindergarten, and had once been my closest friend, but we had drifted apart since we came to our new school. Brieann had short, frizzy hair that came down to her neck. It was always poofed out like she hadn't brushed her hair that morning. Like almost the rest of the class, if you counted Danielle and I, she had blue eyes.

"Yes Gabriel?" Mr. V looked surprised that Gabriel had raised his hand. After all, like I had said, Gabriel didn't really speak that much.

"What happened to Danielle and Delia? Are they sick?" He asked.

I stood by one of the windows opposite the door and watched the scene play out in front of me. Apparently, no body could see me.

Mr. V let out a sigh, setting his pen aside. He always wrote our prayer requests down before he sent the lunch count to the office.

"Last night Delia, Danielle, their friend and Mrs. Teichman were in a car accident..." Mr. V trailed off as the class gave him looks of confusion and shock. Everyone.

The room was silent for a long time before Annalyssa raised her hand, her bracelets sliding down from her wrist. Mr. V nodded his head to her weakly.

"Are they ok..?" She asked, blinking through her glasses.

"...No." Mr. V choked out.

The room froze.

We were dead. We really were dead. I died and then had some fantasy about becoming a newsie. Sounds like something I'd do, after all. But I couldn't except it.

"I am ok, Mr. V! Look, see!? I'm fine!" I looked down at my body, and I was back in my normal 21st century clothing. Everything looked fine.

"Kyle, this isn't funny. I'm right here! Brieann I swear... I'm not going to laugh at this. Gabe, come on, this is way too low. Guys... please..." I started sobbing. They weren't even moving. All their faces were frozen in shock or horror. They were actually sorry I was dead? I found that hard to believe from some of them.

Walking around the desks, I decided to look in the mirror Mr. V had set on the cubbies so he'd be able to see if someone was texting under the table.

What I saw... I should have expected.

My face was bloated. One of my eyes was swollen, but the lids covered nothing. It was an empty hole. No eye. The skin over my jaw had been ripped away, revealing muscle and bone, including teeth. Some teeth were missing though. Hair had been ripped away from my head, along with some of the skin. I looked back down at my body, and found it not to be fine.

I had some broken bones, all twisted and poking out from my flesh. My clothes were torn and tattered and I was missing a shoe.

My hands were covered in blood. Fingernails were missing, and tips of my finger bones were showing.

Closing my eyes, I collapsed on the ground, letting tears fun from my eyes... or eye.

I was dead. I was stuck in the after life. No Spot for me, and no life. I had to walk the earth to do nothing. Where was Melinda Gordon when you needed her?

No time for jokes. This wasn't funny. I was dead, and I wasn't coming back. _My mom was dead_. Where had she gone? Did she just get to go to heaven? And what about Danielle and Reanna? Where they still locked up in their coffin's, screaming for help? No. I bet they went to Heaven too. I bet I just imagined them with me. I was such an idiot for believing I had actually gone back to Newsies, or at least the movie. I guess I was just like that.

Finally unable to keep it in, a let out a wail of pain. Not from the bruises over my body, I didn't even feel _that _pain. I felt a worse pain then that. Mental pain. No physical pain could ever live up to what I was going through now. I'd never see _anyone ever again. _Sure, maybe I'd be able to see them, but I'd never be able to talk to the people I loved the most. I'd never get to speak with Danielle and Reanna again. I had nothing.

I let my twisted face hit the ground with a moan and let my body sink into the ground.

* * *

"Wake up! Please, jus' wake up, Di'ya?" I was being shook by my shoulders, someone calling urgently in my ear. Suddenly I felt the need for oxygen in my chest and took in a gulp of air, opening my eyes to see Spot. I didn't care if he was real or not. I needed something solid to hold on to.

Quickly, I reached my arms up and pulled him down onto the bed with me, which was a tight squeeze. I was back at the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House, laying on my bed with Spot.

I clutched at his shirt, pressing my face to his chest as I shuddered, moaning lightly as well.

"Wat's wrong? Why is ya cryin' Di'ya?" Spot asked me curiously with confusion stuck in his voice.

"I'm dead, Spot. I. Am. Dead. So is my mom. We all are... You're just a dream..." I cried into his chest, fresh tears wetting my cheeks and his chest.

"Hey, hey... shhh..." Spot comforted me, rubbing my back with his hands.

So that was how my night ended. Sure, once in a while I'd wake up with a bunch of newboys talking, but I didn't move from my bed, and Spot never left my side.

Once, I woke up and Danielle had arrived, looking down at me and Spot.

_"Now where do I get to sleep? I'm not sharing the top with Reanna... I'm going to fall off." _She had argued with Spot when he refused to get up.

_"Hey, Spice... why do't ya jus' spend da night wit me?"_ Race had suggested, getting an uproar of laughter from the rest of the boys. I'd be better by tomorrow. I needed to be.

Whether this was real or not, I was going to finish it.

* * *

**Well that was a little bit of a sad/scaryish chapter. **

**(Mr. V, Kyle, Garrett, Gabriel, Annalyssa and Brieann are a real part of my life, so yay / and yes, Mr. V's room is his "organized mess". **

**Review, and don't forget about my question and the top, alright?  
**

**~Scree**


	14. You have Pissed the King Off

**Heyo!!**

**Chapter Fourteen up! That only leaves four left! Yikes!!! I have almost the whole last chapter written up ^^ I'm SO excited about it!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!**

**Here goes nothing**

**Skaggs and Scree!!  
**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Fourteen;;**

**You have Pissed the King Off-fa-fa**

**(Jeff Dunham!!)**

The next morning, when I woke up, I felt absolutely... let down. What if this really was a dream and none of this was happening? What if Danielle, Reanna, my mom and I really were dead and this was just in my brain playing tricks on me? But how could I be dreaming this if I was dead? Great now I was just confusing myself. I always did that. Even with my fanfiction back home. I had started writing a story, and then added it in with another one of my stories and Danielle's as well. It was this girl named Hollis, who was me, and Spice, Danielle, who were newgirls back in 1898, before the strike ever happened. Hollis was this girl who wouldn't stand to have someone to love but somehow found Spot, while Spice was with Mush. Both girl ended up dying, leaving two heart broken boys behind. Then, a few months after the strike, Spot got stabbed in a fight and woke up in 2009 in Fresno, California... then this huge adventure happened. I looked just like Hollis and this just confused the hell out of Spot and then... something happened and Spot woke up back in Brooklyn. Then, in Danielle's story, Danielle and I end up getting hurt and waking up New York, 1899. Everyone but Spot thinks we're Hollis and Spice, and I have Jack and Spot fighting over me, while Danielle has Mush, my twin brother, who really doesn't exist, and Spot's younger brother. How strange... Maybe that's how I thought this one up.

But when I woke up, I felt Spot's warm breath against my cheek, and when I opened my eyes, Spot's stormy blue eyes were looking down on me.

"How is ya feelin' dis moinin', Di'ya?" Spot asked me, his gentle fingers brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Pretty good... you?" I mumbled, yawning.

I felt his shoulders shrug underneath me and I smiled, burying my face into his neck.

"What time is it?" I mumbled. No body but us were up; I could tell by all the snores I heard around me.

"Early." Oh that really helped.

Kloppy's steps echoed up the staircase and I sighed lightly, rolling away from Spot and off the bed.

I suddenly remembered one of the scenes that happened while I was between a cold sleep and awakeness; where did Danielle sleep?

I glanced on the top bunk where Reanna had the pillow over her head to drown out Kloppman's words, but there was no Danielle. Maybe..?

I glanced between the top bed and the bottom one over at Races bed. There she was, the little red head; curled up in a little ball at Race's side. Both slept peacefully, despite the yelling and groans around them.

A playful grin reached my face as I walked around my bunk bed and stood in front of them, a chuckle escaping my lips as I tickled Danielle's pale foot. I knew how much she hated that.

"Gosh guys, get a room!" I crowed when Danielle opened her gray blue eyes.

Both Race and Danielle's faces began to redden as other boys getting up began to whistle and cat call. Boys...

Still chuckling, I began to walk towards the wash room. Before reaching it, I paused. I didn't really feel like looking into a mirror after what had happened. I almost considered going out looking like I did, but decided to man up and get in there. My reflection was fine. Until I looked down at my clothing. That _dress. _I was about to scream in complete anguish. I did _not_ want to go out selling papers in a dress.

Before I could even utter a squeak, my white shirt, undershirt, purple suspenders, pants and boots were held in front of my face by none other than Spot. Grabbing my clothes graciously, I gave Spot a kiss on his cheek.

"You're a life saver." I told him, letting out my breath that I was going to use for screaming.

"Do't tank me." Spot said, although I could see in his eyes that he enjoyed the kiss, "Tank Skittery. When I'se asked if 'nyone wuld go gittem foah youse, he volunteered in a hea't beat **(heart beat)**."

I gave him a quick smile and nodded before I slipped into one of the stalls and changed, folding the dress up to give to Medda when ever I saw her.

I left the stall and wash room behind, tossing the nice dress on my bed before I searched for Skittery. I found him sitting on his bed, lacing up his last shoe. He wore his normal clothing: dark pants, suspenders, pink underwear half buttoned up, but his hat was still hanging on his bed post.

I took the brown hat in my hands, fingering it lightly while I looked at Skittery. He hadn't noticed me yet, and continued to tie his shoe. Once he stood up though, his dark brown eyes caught mine.

"Oh... ya feelin' bettah?" His asked me, chewing on the inside of his lip and scratching the side of his head with his dirty fingers.

"Thanks Skittery. You know, for getting my clothes?" I said, looking down at his hat awkwardly.

"Who told youse?" Skittery asked me casually. I looked up from his hat.

"Spot..." I knew that would just get him mad. It did.

"Spot dis, Spot dat. Wut da hell, Misfit?" He growled, his hands flying into the air.

"Skittery!" I smacked him in the chest with his hat, "I'm sorry, ok? What can I do? Nobody can choose who to love! It just happens! It might have been here-" I motioned between the two of us "-but sometimes something powerful comes along, and one of those days, it's going to come for you Skittery."

Going up on my tip toes, even though I still wasn't tall enough, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly. He stood there for a second before his long arms wrapped gently around my stomach, which was as low as he could reach without falling on me, and hugged me back.

Pulling back, I put his hat on for him.

"I need to talk with you, Racetrack and Mush today. Before we go striking at the center. Tibby's ok?" He nodded his head gently before I turned around, searching for Spot. I had gotten an idea. Since Danielle was with Race and Reanna was with Mush, Mush and Race needed to know where we really came from, and seeing as Skittery was part of the "family", he could know too.

I told Danielle and Reanna to bring the two of them to Tibby's as Spot and I left the lodging house.

"Should we really tell them?" Reanna asked, glancing back over her shoulder into the building.

"I think we should. They have a right. They love you, don't they?" I asked them.

"Well what about Skittery?" Reanna asked me, her eyebrow raised only slightly.

"Because." Was my only answer before Spot and I left.

When we got to Tibby's we sat down at a large booth, big enough to fit Danielle, Race, Mush, Reanna, Skittery, Spot and I.

Spot and I ordered drinks, sitting next to each other silently for a few moments.

"So wut happen's now? Or aren't ya gonna tell me?" Spot asked me, casually slipped his arm around my waist.

"I can't tell you Spot. I can't change everything that's going to happen, or God might decide to take me out of this wonderful little dream, and you wouldn't want that, right?" I was really joking with him, but I still couldn't tell him that Jack was going to go scab on him. It would change things. Bad.

Spot let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"I'll nevah be able ta undahstand ya, Di'ya." He told me, his arm leaving my waist to come up to my shoulders before he pulled me into a side hug.

"Fine by me." I smirked.

Then they started arriving. First Reanna, Mush, Race and Danielle, and then Skittery a few minutes later.

We all sat around the table silently for a few moments after ordering, Race, Mush and Skittery wondering what this whole thing was about while Spot, Danielle, Reanna and I were figuring out in our minds how to tell them.

"Ok..." I started, "You guys know how the three of us are from California, right?"

The three of them nodded, and I could see in their eyes that they were curious as to why Spot already knew what was happening.

"Well... this is going to sound crazy, but Danielle, Reanna and I are from the future. Two thousand nine, actually..." If they took it as well as Spot did, I'd be happy, although I wasn't getting my hopes up.

Skittery's brown eyes widened tremendously, Mush's mouth had fallen open slightly, and realization hit Race.

"Dat 'xplain's da clothes!" Racetrack muttered, nodding his head to himself. Look out folks: we've got a bright one here.

I decided to go on.

"You see... what's happening right here is actually a movie. There really isn't a Racetrack Higgins, or Mush Meyers or Skittery, or even Spot Conlon. Actually, no; halfway scratch that. There really was a newsboys strike, but then some guy named Kenny Ortega made a movie after it called Newsies. You're-" I pointed to Skittery "-actually an actor named Michael Goorjian. You-" I pointed to Race "-are some insanely famous actor who can dance and sing named Max Casella, and you-" Last was Mush "-are a guy named Aaron Lohr. Uhh..." Trying to explain this was giving me a headache, "So... yeah. This is a movie and I know exactly everything that's going to hap-"

Naw shit. Not smart. Telling Spot that I knew what was going to happen was a fail, so now I've told all of them? Bright move, Misfit... Bright move.

"Do we win?" Mush immediately asked.

"-_But._" I tried to continue, "I can't tell you guys what's going to happen. Say if I told Spot that the riot at Medda's was going to happen-"

"Chu _knew _'bout dat!?" Racetrack hissed, "We coulda kept Medda and youse guys safe an' you didn't _tell us_!?" Race -despite the fact that he was at a booth- stood up, glaring down at me with hard fire in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I _couldn't_, once again, but before I could utter a sound, Spot was on his feet as well.

"Do't give 'er shit 'bout dat Race. I 'lready tried. But she said dat if da riot di'n't happen at Medda's den sometin' taday wouldn't happen... an' it's impotent. Right?" Spot glanced down to me and I nodded before looking back to Race.

"We all knew it was coming Race..." Danielle told him, putting a pale hand on his arm as he sat back down.

Racetrack's big brown eyes looked at her carefully.

"So... yosue would raddah die den tewl me wut's gunna happen?" Race asked in a sort of awe.

"We're not going to die, Racetrack. No body does." Danielle argued.

"But now dat yoah heah... couldn't dat change wut happens?" Race asked.

But none of us really had an answer.

"An' Spot knew 'bout dis befoah us? Why?" Mush asked curiously from Reanna's side.

"Long story, no time." I muttered, pushing Spot against Skittery to try and get them out of the booth, "We gotta go. _Now. _That important thing's coming..."

we made it to the Distribution Center in no time, and it was already crowded with the Manhattaners, and a few boys that must have been newsies who had homes. So we pushed our way to the front, and although Reanna, Danielle and I were getting curious looks from Spot, Skittery, Race and Mush, they didn't press us. Good.

In no time, one of the wagons was exiting the center, and everyone started to chant, "Stop da woild, no moah papes!" over and over again.

Once the wagon had made it through the screaming newsboys, and girls, David was screaming at Race for help. Never really understood what that was about in the movie. Guess I never would.

Spot pushed between them, leaving my side, to try and make a couple of boys stop fighting.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey. Break it up, break it up." He told them, shoving them apart. Oh boy...

Looking up from behind him, I saw Jack coming through the crowd of scabbers.

Spot paused, looking towards the scabbers.

"'Ey.... 'ey Ra- Race." Spot stuttered, turning around to grab Race's shoulder and pull him over, "Race come heah..."

"Yeah?" Race asked, looking a bit confused.

Everybody was trying to see what Spot saw now.

"Tewl me I'm jus' seein' tings. Jus'... jus' tewl me I'm seein' tings..." Spot sounded so different when he was unsure... it actually kind of pulled my heart.

"No you ain't seein' tings..." Race sounded kind of sour, "Dat's Jack."

"But he's dressed like a scabbah!" Spot argued as other boys around us starting talking out.

Mush left Reanna's side, his face dropped in complete awe.

"Jack, lookit me, will ya? Common it's me, Mush! Lookit me, whata ya doin' Jack!?" Mush had walked up to the cops that separated us newsies from the distribution center, but they pushed him back into the crowd, Reanna grabbed his side and holding on to him.

"Dis ain't happenin'! Dis can't be happenin'! Wut ah ya doin' Jack!? Common-" Kid Blink had started up after Mush, also going up to the bulls, only to be shoved back.

Boot's said something next about his clothes, but I couldn't hear him over the other boys around me. And then Spot. Spot stared at where Jack stood, the bare part of his chest rising and falling, a wild look in his eyes.

"Mistah Pulitzah picked 'em out his self!" Weasel said, fingering Jack's gray suit. Oh sigh..."Special gift foah a special new employee."

Everyone, even _maybe _myself, screaming in protest as Jack stood there with a solemn look on his face.

"Look at 'im in his liddle suit." Race snarled from in front of the police, glaring over at Jack. Danielle tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, "Ya _dum_! I'll soak ya! Ya fake!"

Spot ran for the police, getting caught by two of them, cane in hand as he swung it around.

"Lemme get my hands dirty!" He cried, "Come her ya dirty, rotten scabbah!"

He screamed the words as the rest of the boys pried him from the police. Pulling free of the Manhattan boys with such a force, I was afraid, he stalked over me, a dark gleam in his eyes. At that moment, I knew I needed to do something. I turned to Danielle who stood silently at my side.

"When David goes to Jack. Tell him you and Reanna and me aren't mad. Tell him he needs to figure it out. Tell him Sarah needs him-" I didn't really have much more to say, but either way, I was pushed forward by a rampaging Spot, who grabbed my shoulder and started to drag me away.

"Spot-" I gasped as my shirt dug into my neck.

Spot turned to me, rage boiling in his eyes. I didn't take Spot to be a man to hit a girl, but in that moment, I knew I was wrong. In that moment, I was deathly afraid of Spot. Shutting my mouth, I stumbled along with him. Through Manhattan, across the bridge and back to the Brooklyn Lodging House. Once up the stairs and in his room, he finally released my throbbing wrist and went to his bed, flopping down onto it and facing the wall, chucking his hat, cane and slingshot at the chair that stood in the corner.

Gingerly rubbing my wrist, I walked carefully over to where he lay, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Youse coulda told me dat me own friend would turn traitah on me!" Spot snarled, jerking to a sitting position to glare at me. I flinched back, holding my wrist to my body. His dark eyes flashed down to my hands momentarily, showing a flash of guilt before the wall of ice returned to his eyes. Crawling out around me, Spot stood, looking down on me.

"Do't leave my room unless ya ask me. An' if ya try, I swear, Di'ya, youse'll have hell ta pay foah." Spot said sourly, turning towards the door.

"Is that an _order_?" I hissed through my teeth. What was his problem??

"Yeah, it is. An' if ya decided not ta listen ta me, and ya leave dis room, I sweah, Ise'll-"

"You'll what Spot?" I asked him harshly, standing as well. We was letting this get to his head, "You'll lock me here? You'll put me in the refuge? You can't do that to me Spot. You have to understand what Jack's doing-!"

"Oh, _dat's right._ Give Jacky-boy his space for a few days? The liddle fuckah _let me down_. He let all of us down! He let _you _down Di'ya! How can youse accept dat... dat-" Spot was at a lot for words.

"Because he has nothing to fight for! Don't you see!?" I screamed, my hands balling into fists, "All he has are a few cents and a couple of boys that look up to him; maybe even Sarah, but..." I chocked, finally feeling for Jack, "He only has his dreams."

Spot stared at me silently, his mouth a pale line, his eyes hard.

I sighed, releasing the grip in my hands.

"If you're going to lock me in here, at least send Slip up here..." I muttered, turning around to stare at the bed in front of me. I was hoping for something to happen; anything. Except for what really happened. Spot left, closing the door softly behind him, and a few minutes later, there was a small knock at the door and in came Slip. The rest of the day I told him stories, we talked, we got to know each other better... And I have to say, we grew pretty close. He was a sweet little thing, and I took to him like I would a brother. But Spot never once came back. I really didn't know what he was planning. At night, once Slip had left for bed and I lay awake, waiting for my little fantasies to come and great me, Spot came in silently and slipped into the bed. Not once I touched him, and he didn't touch me. It was a very long night.

* * *

**Aw, already relationship problem!! ~Tear~ **

**But have no fear! It clears up eventually. I'd love some reviews, though! **

**No body seems Mary Sue-ish, right?? I don't think so, but it's my own writing, so...**

**And GUESS WHAT!?!?!?**

**I got RED SUSPENDERS!!! **

**~Is Giddy~**

**They're so cool. Now I'm a complete member of the Spot Conlon fan club! **

**Now all I need it that cabbie hat I asked for!!**

**Merry Christmas if I don't get anything up before hand!!**

**~Scree**

**(And Happy Brithday to my friend Gabriel!! {From the past chapter})  
**


	15. Who Says Silence is Great?

**Uh oh. I just noticed that I smushed what I originally had as chapter 13 and 14 together... so there will only be seventeen!**

**Whoopsi daisy... That's only this chapter and then two more... Wow. This sure has flown!**

**But, after I'm done with this, I'm- Oh wait.**

**No... I'll have to tell you at the end or I'll give it away!! **

**Keep the reviews up!**

**Nom-nom!  
**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Fifteen;;**

**Who Says Silence is Great?**

The next morning, Spot was up early. I had barely gotten a wink of sleep, thanks to the numbness taking over my brain. Being pissed off at Spot was hard. I wanted to apologize to him. I wanted to tell him everything I knew about what was gong to happen. But I wouldn't. I was too stubborn. And he was too stubborn to do anything about it.

Feeling the thin mattress move, I opened my eyes, rolling onto my back. Spot stood above me, looking down at me curiously. No, not mad or even upset. Just curiosity. I looked back up at him, keeping my face blank as I laid there. Turning around, Spot went to change over by the chair. He first striped of his stripped tan shirt, his long john underwear falling from his arms to show a lean back. It was like he was _teasing _me or something. Slipping the underwear back over his shoulders, he grabbed another shirt and put it on, buttoning it halfway as he always did. He slipped his cane into his pants, as well as his sling shot and looked back to me.

"Common." Was all he said as he made his way to the door.

I decided I wanted to get out of this room and got up, not even changing. After all, I didn't have anything else to change into.

So I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall, stopping by the backroom to brush my hair and teeth.

I left the bathroom silently and made my way down the stairs were Spot stood waiting for me, tapping his cane to a soft tune.

We left the lodging house before any of the other boys, except for Slip who Spot must have woken up.

We walked in total and complete silence, and Slip must have been really confused, the poor kid. After getting his papers, I left with Slip to help him sell, and although Spot had decided not to sell with us, he was never far away, always watching me like a mother watched her children when there were strangers about. It drove me made that I had to be watched like a little pup, and he never even spoke to me. Back home I'd find silence great, because I'd be able to read, or maybe even go on my computer, but here... silence was long. Silence was boring. Silence was inevitable, and Spot made it that way because I wouldn't tell him what was going to happen. I hated myself for that. Why couldn't I had been born a normal girl here in 1899? Why did I have to supposedly "come from the future"? If I was really born here, I'd be able to live without the books. Then I'd be able to live without knowing I might never be able to go back to my old home. Then I might be able to live without thinking I was dead. Then I'd be real, not fake. Then I'd be able to live with the fact that I would never be able to fit it. Then I'd be able to... to live with the silence. But since I was from 2009, I'd never be able to live without the books I loved. I'd never be able to live without knowing that my old home was long gone. I'd never be able to live without thinking I was dead. I'd live a fake life. I'd die from this silence.

And so Slip and I sold for a while, speaking a few sentences before falling back into the chilling silence where he wondered what was wrong with me.

Once done selling, him and I walked slowly back to the docks, grabbing a couple of rolls to eat from one of the bakery's with selling money. The boys acted as if nothing had happened, although I could tell some of them were upset because of the strike.

Some time during the day, Spot had left Slip and I alone to go back to his throne, and there he sat now, surveying his kingdom like he was King Arther in Camelot.

I was finished. No more silence, or I'd drown myself in the river.

Leaving Slip behind with one of the younger boys I made my way down the dock, all eyes going to me curiously. Spot had started down from his thrown for whatever reason, but by the time he had reached the bottom, his back to me, I was at the crates. Turning around to see who was there, because my boots had made knocking noises on the wood, I slapped him against his right cheek, making the nice noise of skin against skin.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You think just because Jack let you down you have a right to treat me like shit? I've lost my family and now I have you. Sometimes I wish I never would have come here!" I whispered it, but gasps went up around us when I had slapped him, every boy on the dock staring at me.

Spot's face was to the side because of the slap, and his cheek had already started to redden. At first, he was shocked, but soon, the cold mask came back to his eyes, and he looked angry. No. _Passed _angry. The worst you could get in anger. And in that moment, I was actually afraid of him. I was just a little teenage girl that he could murder. Hot tears slipped from both of my eyes and down my cheeks to tickle my chin as they dripped onto the dock. Spot had raised his hand to hit me, slap me back most likely, but I didn't flinch away. Let him do as he liked.

Spot's face suddenly changed as more tears sprouted from my cheeks, rolling down my neck and wetting my shirt. Slowly, his hand lowered and he looked at me.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I _cannot _tell you Spot." I whispered to him, my throat constricting painfully, "It kills me that I can't, but I can't change this. Sure, it'd be nice to see what would happen if you lost, but I can't let Jack loose. This could change all of history and that could kill innocent people."

I wasn't trying to be the hero or anything, but changing that past could bring dyer consequences if changed any way. Maybe for the better? But I wasn't taking that chance.

Spot's eyebrows locked together before he reached out and pulled me to him, hugging my tightly while I just stood in his arms.

"Fo'give me? Please Di'ya?" Spot whispered gently in my ear, "I'se been an ass, an' I knows dat, but yoah keepin' me on me feet."

I nodded gently, my chin on his shoulder.

"Jack'll come out on top; you'll see." I told him, my arms going around his back as we stood there.

"Huh." He growled low in his chest as he pulled away, "Youse may say so, but I'se wo't believe it 'till I sees it wit me own two eyes."

"Fine by me..." I sighed, sniffing gently, "Just wait ok? Just until tomorrow. Then you'll change your mind."

"I'se'll like ta see _dat_ happen."

* * *

**Hmm... not very long, not too short... **

**Girl power against Spot!**

**WARNING!: Do not slap your boyfriend. He is not like Spot and will most likely slap you back then dump you.**

**Aaaaaaaaanyway, Review my lovelies!**

**~Scree  
**


	16. Happily Ever After?

**My baby's growing up...**

**I'm going to be so sad to give Newsies Again its' last chapter!! Keep a look out for my new Christmas Newsies fanfic A Newsies Carol!!**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews, guys!!**

**Keep them coming!**

**And don't forget, if you like my writing, tell your friends!!**

**Whoop-ti-doo  
**

* * *

**Newsies Again**

**Chapter Sixteen;;**

**Happily Ever After?**

Well... yesterday ended fine. Spot and I spoke for a while, you know... Nothing special. At least we're talking and I don't have to kill myself, although I never thought I'd be able to. I wasn't one for suicidal attempts. And killing myself? I don't even think I have the guts.

So here I lay, curled in a tight little ball on the familiar mattress, trying to keep warm. It wasn't too difficult. Spot slept soundly at my side, shirtless. I don't know why, but every time I saw his chest I smiled.

My cheek rested gently against his chest and I sighed in light frustration. One more day. Then I'd wake up and this would be over. I'd be dead. The things I'd never gotten to do ran through my brain: Get married, have kids, sky dive, go to Africa, Ireland, Italy, Paris, Australia... I never really thought I'd be able to anyway, but still... But... I still got _this_. I've gotten to live, or at least I think I have, my dream. But it wasn't just my dream either. I knew a bunch of girls who loved Newsies like I do. Did? Bah, who cares? Who cares if I'm dead or not? This is my last day to put a mark in history. It was now or never. Time to nut up or shut up. (Thank you Zombieland)

Might as well make the most of this day if it was going to be my last. Now I knew how people felt when they were told they only had a few days/months/years to live... I guess That's just how life decided to mess me up. Kill me at age fourteen. Lovely.

In no time, Spot was awake.

"So... Awr ya gonna tell me wut's happenin' taday?" Spot asked as he cracked his neck stretching.

"Nope..." I yawned, my arm laying across his stomach.

"How 'bout we do't do anyt'ing taday? Jus' stay heah?" Spot asked me, his fingers playing with my hair.

Oh I wish...

"No can do Spot." I muttered, lifting myself up on my hands and knees, both hands on either side of Spot.

"An' why not?" Spot asked me curiously, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Because today, we find out if we win, or loose." I told him, a smirk playing on my lips.

"But we'se awlready lost!" Spot argued, his hands slipping to my hips, "Jacky-boy went scab on us!"

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Just because one person gives up means you have to, Spot." I sighed before I pulled myself from his grasp and started to get ready.

Once the both of us were clean, which wasn't very clean at all, we made out way down stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Slip with a wide grin plastered on his face. Once he saw me he started racing up the stairs.

"Mo'nin' Miss Misfit!" He crowed.

Miss Misfit? Double negative... but cute.

"Morning Slip." I laughed, picking him up and giving him a hug once he reached me.

He laughed, hugging me back.

"So what is we'se doin' taday?" Slip asked when I put him back on the ground, almost falling head first down the stairs. Even if Slip was small, he sure was hard to hold for a long period of time.

"Well." I said, making it down to the bottom of the stairs and eying Spot and Slip, "I _was_ going to ask Spot not to sell papes today, but if we could just hang out around the dock."

Spot looked confused, but Slip jumped up in excitement.

"Really!?" He asked, he hazel eyes widening before he turned to his leader, "Can we Spot!?"

Giving me a confused glance, Spot slowly nodded.

Slip gave a cry of excitement as he raced back up the stairs to tell the rest of the boys.

"'Kay, lemme git dis straight: youse do't wanna spend awl day in bed wit me, but ya tewl da kid da we can just "hang out" 'round da docks awl day? Since when did you b'come leadah?" Spot asked, chuckling while we left the lodging house.

"Well Spot; number one, you'll see why we aren't going to sell today, number two, spending all day in bed with you sounds lovely, but later, and three, I'm your girl right?" I was finally going to be able to say it and this time, it was going to be true.

Spot nodded his head, watching me as we trudged down to the water.

"Then that makes me Queen of Brooklyn, which makes me half leader." I smiled, poking him in the side before I started to trot forward, reaching the dock and going to Spot's thrown- my thrown -and climbing to the top.

Once at the top, I looked down at Spot. He stood at the edge of the crates with his arms crossed, a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

"What?" I asked, my smile growing, "It's my throne too, ya know."

Rolling his eyes, Spot made his way up and sat down next to me.

The next few moments were silent as the rest of the boys made their way down to the dock. Some played poker and marbles while others swam. It was Summer after all. Yeah, weird, I know. I "died" in November, yet here I am in June. Yeah, the real strike took place during June of 1899. Thank school for doing research reports.

**(OCC:// Yeah, I really did do, well, am doing, a research report on the real newsboys strike, and there was a Jack Kelly and Kid Blink... I have a lot more information... but I think I'm just going to keep that to myself ;P)**

"So wut now, all powerful seer of da futah?" Spot asked, putting his hand gently over mine where it rested on the crates.

"Hmm... should be showing up in... three, two, one-"

"Spot!" A young boy of fourteen, maybe fifteen, with medium long dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes raced down the dock, waving a paper covered in ink in the air.

I smiled.

"Read that."

Spot jumped down from his crates and reached for the paper from the boy. His eyes raced across the pape as he read it. After he finished the front he looked up at me, his face blank and pale.

I gave him a soft smile, climbing down to his side.

"Come on. Get your-" I paused. Oh, what the hell... "-our boys together. Jack needs us."

"But... dis doesn't mean dat Jack really is back-"

I stopped him with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Are you doubting my awesome powers?" I asked him, halfway joking, halfway serious.

Rolling his eyes, Spot turned away from me, looking to his boys, who all sat on the dock, staring at their leader.

"Jack needs us, boys. Weah headin' ta Hattan! Be ready in ten-" "-five, Spot-" "five minutes." He glanced at me when I butted in.

"Wut's da hurry?" He asked me after he told his boys what was going to happen.

"Trust me Spot. Can ya do that?" I asked him carefully.

Spot took a deep breath, looking over the water before he looked back to me and nodded.

"I guess I hafta, do't I?" He asked as we made our way down the dock.

"Not much longer." I muttered under my breath, but he heard.

"Why?" He asked, stopping me as we reached the end of the dock, waiting for the boys to dry off and get ready.

"Because after this afternoon, I don't know what happens. I might just disappear, or... stay?" I hoped for the later.

Spot didn't respond.

Once all the boys were ready, we started towards Manhattan, crossing the Bridge in no time.

We were so close... _so close_...

_"When the Circulation Bell starts ringing, will we hear it!?" _I half sang, half yelled to the boys behind me, who all started at me in confusion.

_"No!" _Slip sang, pushing his way through the crowd of boys to stand at my side.

_"What if the Delancey's come out swinging, will we hear it!?" _I called even louder.

_"No!" _Everyone screamed this time.

_"When you've gotta hundred voices singing, who can hear that lousy whistle blow!?" _We all sang as the Hattan Newsies came into sight, all looking more shocked then the other.

_"And The World will know!" _We ran screaming towards the newsies, Spot's cane in the air. I ran ahead of everyone else to find Reanna and Danielle, giving them both huge hugs.

"I've missed you guys!" I told them over the screaming.

Race and Mush looked shocked that everyone showed up and I couldn't help but laugh. All three of us started laughing, tears streaming down from our eyes. Both tears or joy... and sadness. They must have been thinking the exact same thing I was this morning. Danielle, at least.

Giving each of them one more hug, I left to go find Spot, running straight into him. Slip sat on his shoulders, his hands balled into fists, screaming at the top of his lungs. This place was filled with all kinds of people! Not just newsies, but kids who had to work all over the city. This seemed so different from the movie, yet it was so similar; I knew everyone word, every tune... and yet they were all foreign to me. Not anymore, anyway. I got to live my dream. And even if it wasn't real... I'd never forget this.

_"The World will feel the fire and finally know!" _We all cheered, holding the Newsies paper in the air as we sang. I held myself at Spot's side, cheering with them as the music rang out around us. Didn't anyone else think that was weird?!?

Spot, Slip and I, along with the rest of the Manhattan Newsies, made out way to the front, pushing through people who patted our backs and screamed "STRIKE!" in our ears. I wasn't one for the spot light, but I couldn't help but love this.

Jack and David went inside, where I knew victory would happen, leaving the rest of us cheering outside.

I grabbed Slip off of Spot's shoulders, and even thought he was still heavy, the adrenaline that ran through my veins helped fuel me to hold him up.

I twirled him around, laughing all the while. I knew it hadn't been announced that we won yet, but it sure as hell felt like it with all this excitement.

Danielle and Reanna made their way over to us, with Race and Mush not far behind.

Slip left my arms to go introduce himself to my friends while I hugged both Race and Mush.

"Wut's wit awl dis- no 'fence Mush -mushy crap, Misfit? We hasn't won yet!" Race said when I pulled out of the hug.

"Oh... let's say I have a feeling, Mr. Higgins." I laughed, giving him a wink before I made my way through the crowd to find Skittery.

I found the pink man himself speaking with a pretty girl who had pretty ringlets of dark brown hair and large blue eyes. Woah... _my _color eyes. Oh Skittery.

I made my way over to them, smiling widely.

"Hey Skittery!" I said over the noise of the crowd around me.

Skittery looked up from the conversation he was having with the girl, his lips turning up in a small smile.

"Heya Misfit." He said after I gave him a quick hug, "Dis is Mary. We jus' met."

I smiled to her, nodding my head.

"Mary, dis is Misfit, me adopted sistah." Skittery told Mary.

"Hmm, first time I heard about that, but fine." I laughed. Good, Skittery was moving on. But dang his tastes had changed.

It went from me, some scrappy little newsgirl, to Mary, an elegant girl with a white and blue dress and all that stuff.

"So you suppose we will win, Miss Misfit?" She asked me, looking me over.

Again with the Miss Misfit stuff?

"Of course I do. I have faith in these boys, Mary. They're always there for you, and no matter what you do wrong, they always accept you." It was true, after all. I trusted every boy here with my life.

Mary gave me a smile before looking back to Skittery.

I left, letting them get to know each other. I made my way back over to my friends, waiting for Pulitzer to look out from the top of the building. The screaming got louder and I looked up to see Pulitzer flailing his arms, telling us to "Go home!". I couldn't hear him, though, over all the cheering of "STRIKE!", but let's just say I had a hunch.

_So close._

"Scabbah!" Slip screaming, showing his teeth to Pulitzer. The door closed and I laughed.

"You really showed him, Slip!" I called to him.

Someones arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"So-"

"Don't even ask Spot, because I won't tell you." I sighed, crossing my arms.

Spot shook his head, but stayed right where he was while we waited. We didn't have to wait long.

Jack and David came out of the Distribution Center gates, and all the Manhattan Newsies, along with Spot, Slip and I, made out way over, crowding around them, all asking what was happening.

Jack looked around at us before he leaned down to Les, whispering something in his ear before he lifted him up onto his shoulders.

Jack and Les both lifted their hands in the the air.

"WE BEAT 'EM!"

Cheers rang out around the square in victory. Hats flew, people were pushed. But it didn't matter. Even the end of this didn't matter. I made it.

I looked for Danielle and Reanna, and the scene I saw made me burst out into laughter.

Mush held Reanna around the waist, holding her gently off the ground as he gave her a cute little kiss. Reanna turned beat red, but kissed him back.

Danielle, on the other hand, was sucking face with Race. Hmm, and that rhymes.

I smiled, turning back to Spot.

He looked triumphant. He hadn't let his boys down. They'd won.

Looking away from Jack, Spot looked back to me, a devilish glint in his eye as he pulled me closer.

"Spot-"

God forbid I get a word in.

Spot's lips crashed hungrily to mine, working against mine like this was the last kiss I'd even have with him.

Maybe it was.

I pushed the thought away, kissing him back with as much want as he.

Spot pulled away, but continued to kiss down my jaw line and neck, each kiss more tender then the one before it.

Oscar and Morris suddenly pushed passed us, both sneering at us.

Rolling my eyes as Spot looked up to glare at them, I turned around and spit in Oscars' face.

"Come back for more, boys?" I asked, ready to kick them.

They hurried away before I could put another word in. Smart boys.

Across from me, at Danielle's side, Race gave me a pained look before he shivered, which made me laugh harder.

The carriage with Snyder started to pull up, and Jack was ready to take off running, but Denton stopped him.

I watched as boys leaped out of the carriage before Crutchy hopped out, then shut the door on Snyder before the carriage rode off with Snyder as their prisoner, boys banging on the door in triumph.

Crutchy made his way over as Snyder left.

"Ah Jack, you otta seen it! He comes sto'min' in ta da refuge wavin' 'is walkin' stick like a sword, an' he's leadin' dis a'my ah lawyah's and cops-" Crutchy started to rattle on.

"Who comes walkin' in?" Jack asks Crutchy with a confused look on his face.

"Well you know! Yoah frien'! Him!" Crutchy points out to the crowd where a bunch of girls and boys are swarming around this carriage with a man in an elegant suit in it, "Teddy Roosevelt!"

Everyone, even Spot, is shocked and staring at the governor.

"The Governor's very grateful you brought this problem to his attention." Denton told Jack as a bunch of whispers went around the boys, "I said you might need a lift somewhere. And he was happy to oblige. Anywhere you want. This time you ride inside."

"So uh... could 'e drop me at da train ya'ds?" Jack asked after a moments silence, which really wasn't silent at all, due to the people around us.

Everyone looked at Jack sadly as he asked the question.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." Denton answered after a moments hesitation.

Everyone started to push their way towards Roosevelts' carriage, Spot in complete awe. Well no; e_veryone _in complete awe.

As the music played, Jack got up onto the carriage with Roosevelt, a smile across his face. This meant the world to him.

The carriage set off and... Manhattan, although they were happy for Jack, became silent. Everyone did.

We raced off after the carriage, all cheering Jack on as it left.

I looked back to see David, Les and Sarah standing there, each and every one of them had a sad expression on his or her face.

Oh suck it up, he's coming back!

The Distribution Center bell started to ring, and I guess that meant we went back to our old ways.

_Oh so close..._

The streets cleared as people went back to their lives, or followed Teddy and Jack to the train yard, so the rest of us decided to sell. Brooklyn went back to Brooklyn, except for Spot and I.

Mush and Kid Blink stood against the ladder that led up to the headlines board, Mush's arm around Reanna's shoulder.

_"Try Bottle Alley owr da ha'ba..." _Mush sang, staring off into space.

_"Try central pa'k it's guaranteed." _Sang Race with Danielle at his side.

_"Try any bank owr bum owr ba'ba." _Crutchy sang to Kid Blink.

_"Dey almost awl knows how ya read." _Kid sang next.

_"Summah stinks-"_

_"An' wintah's waitin'." _A couple of boys sang in front of us as we entered the Distribution Center, Spot and I taking up then end.

_"Welcome to New York." _I sang, my arm wrapping around Spot's.

_"Boy ain't natcha fasanatin' when youse gotta walk?" _We all sang, getting up in the line.

Psha, David's little scene. Whatever.

"So... is da movie ovah yet?" Spot asked as he casually slung his arm around my waist.

"Not just yet..." I chuckled, leaning against him.

Cheering echoed in the background and everyone turned to the gates in surprise.

In came Teddy and Jack as the newsboys swarmed around the carriage, all screaming.

Everyone greeted Jack as he left the carriage, hugging and screaming. Man I'd be deaf by the time his movie was over. Not that it mattered.

"So how's da headline taday?" Jack asked David.

David chuckled before he took his hat and put it over his head.

"Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes."

More cheering went up at David's words and I laughed.

Quickly, I took Spot's hand in mine and started to drag him over to Roosevelt's carriage.

"Excuse me, mister!" I called up to Teddy, once we neared his carriage.

"Yes miss?" Teddy asked, looking down at me through his glasses.

"Do you think you can give us a ride over to Brooklyn? The Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House?" I didn't really think he'd take us, so I brought Spot to my side, "This here is Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies."

"Oh? And who are you?" He asked me with a large smile on his round face.

"Misfit." I said proudly, raising my chin, "Queen of Brooklyn."

Spot smirked at my side.

"Of course! Come right in!" Teddy yelled through the crowd as he sat down on one of the seats.

I climbed in after Spot, a large smile across my face as I sat down across from the governor, Spot at my side.

The carriage started to move and my smile fell. Once we left the gates...

_Too close..._

But we made our way through them, the crowd, over the bridge and stopped at the lodging house.

"T'ank youse, Mistah Roosevelt." Spot said once we were out of the carriage and standing in front of the lodging house.

"Anytime for the King and Queen of Brooklyn." Teddy said, sending me a wink before the carriage took off.

Spot turned to go inside, but I stood there.

"Di'ya?" He asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"This is the end of the movie Spot... but nothing's happening." I whispered, looking around.

It's true. Nothing as happening. It was just like any other day in Brooklyn. The boats passed by on the river, people walked about... and I was still here.

And I wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

* * *

**Well.. that's it...**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**NO I'M KIDDING.**

**DON'T stop reading this! I mean it!!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!!**

**And I want REVIEWS people!!!**

**Review like you've never reviewed in your life!**

**Scratch that.**

**Just PLEASE review!?!?**

**Much love forever and always**

**~Scree  
**


	17. Ten Years Later

**!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Newsies Again**

**Epilogue  
**

**Ten Years Later  
**

Morning brought bright sunlight through my bedroom windows and to my eyes, waking me up; although I didn't open my eyes just yet. This morning was one of the sweet mornings I woke up completely relaxed and calm. I had actually gotten a good nights sleep in about two years. I felt movement at my side and tilted my head to see what it was. The pale back of a very muscular man was halfway covered by a white blanket. Spot. Nobody actually called him Spot anymore, other than me of course. Michael; that's who he was now.

Pulling my lightly tanned hands out from under the blanket, I looked down at my long fingers. On my ring finger sat a silver ring with a bright blue stone in the center. My wedding ring. I couldn't help but think back eight years to the day that I got engaged to Spot.

* * *

**Back Eight Years**

I laid in the dark in Spot's room for what felt like hours. It was about two years after the strike, and Spot and everyone else were still working as newsies, even thought they were almost in their twenties. But I still lived with Spot in his small little room in the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. Our relationship had come far... but maybe too far. I laid here waiting to tell Spot that I was pregnant.

I was nervous. More nervous than I'd been in a very long time. Probably since the end of the strike. I was afraid of what Spot would say. I started to shiver. He was going to leave me. I didn't know which would have been worse: Spot or, if I was back home in California two thousand and nine, my father.

I heard the door creak open and I stiffened, my breath stopping in my throat.

Oh God. I was going to have a heart attack before I could even tell him!

Spot must have figured that I was asleep, because I heard him shuffle around, getting ready for bed. I rolled over onto my back to see Spot looking down at me, his shirt buttons undone and his hands on his suspenders.

Spot hadn't changed too drastically over the years; sure he was taller, his angles more defined, but he was still the old Spot. My Spot.

He smirked when he saw me, his eyes twinkling in the dim light that came through the brown window above the bed.

"Heya, toots. Watcha still doin' up?" He asked me as I sat up.

"I have to talk to you Spot..." I whispered, my throat constricting in fear.

"Couldn't it 'ave waited till mo'nin'?" He asked me, the smirk disappearing from his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

I shook me head silently to him, at a loss for words.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes

"I'm pregnant, Spot..." I whispered. My words were followed by silence, and I figured he hadn't heard me, but once I cautiously opened my eyes, I saw Spot staring at me, emotionless.

I wasn't breathing. Oh God... I was as good as dead.

Spot suddenly flopped down onto the bed, his head on the pillow and his arms out to the side. His shirt was almost all the way unbuttoned, and I flicked my eyes down to his chest.

What? I had my weaknesses...

Spot lay staring up at the somewhat low ceiling for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna be a faddah?" He asked incredulously, looking back to me.

I let out a long breath, nodding my head carefully.

Spot reached up to my shoulders and gently pulled me down to his side, my forehead against his cheek.

"I'm really gonna be a faddah..." He whispered as his hand found my abdomen, "I promise, Di'ya... I'se'll be da faddah mine nevah was..."

I blinked back tears. Great, the hormones were already getting to me. Next came the mood swings. A bipolar Delia; look out.

"I love you, Spot." I whispered to him.

In a quick motion, Spot had pulled me on top of him, straddling his torso.

Woah there, Spot.

"Ya know wut?" Spot said, looking up at me with that childish grin I loved, "Now dat I gotcha pregnant, le's make it ufficial."

I gave him a quizical look.

"Make what official?" I asked curiously.

"Will ya marry me?" He asked me, that grin plastered across his face.

My jaw nearly fell off. Spot, Michael Liam Conlon, was asking me to be his bride.

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"I wouldn't be askin' if I di'n' wanna." He chuckled, holding both of my hands in his

"I've always been yours..." I chocked. Man, I didn't know that when you were pregnant you became so cheesy. Next time, I'm adopting.

Spot smirked, bringing his face up to mine and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I ain't gotta good job," He whispered against my lips, "So I do't got 'nuff money foah a ring, but I'se'll git a good job, Di'ya, and den I'll get you da biggest, mos' beutiful ring evah."

* * *

**End Flashback**

Spot gave up his throne for me, although I always knew, deep down, Spot would always be King of Brooklyn, just like I'd always be Queen.

So a few months later, Spot and I were married, with Race, Danielle, Reanna, Mush, Skittery, Mary and Slip as our witnesses.

Then, on September 30th, 1991, I have birth to a little boy.

Spot couldn't have been more excited about holding that little bundle in his arms. I couldn't either. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

Spot and I named him Delos Jacob Conlon. Delos was the origin of my name, and I absolutely loved it.

After Spot left being a Brooklyn Newsie, he became a factory working, just like any other man his age, and got an apartment in Brooklyn. It wasn't too small, with a kitchen/living room, washroom and two bedrooms. It was a perfect size for a family of three.

Three. The magical number that didn't last all that long.

About two years after my white blond boy was born, I found I was pregnant again.

Over the two years, Spot and Del had grown very close. Even though Del and I shared the bond that every mother and child shared, I couldn't help but love to see Del light up when he saw his father. We were all happy, and Spot was bringing in enough money to sustain the three of us.

Since Del was born, Mush and Reanna had gotten married, as had Danielle and Racetrack. Reanna had a little boy named Robert, nicknamed Robbie, in June of 1902, and Danielle was expecting.

But a couple months into my second pregnancy, I knew something was different. I soon found out, to my delight, that I was having twins. Everyone was surprised. But once I found out about the twins, Spot and I had to make a decision: The apartment we were in was too small for three children, so Spot decided to start saving up. I even got a part time job as a seamstress. In no time, we found a nice country home not too far away from Brooklyn.

So on the 29th of October, 1903, the three of us moved in. No sooner had we moved in, on October 31st, I gave birth to two healthy babies: A little black haired girl and a bald boy. I knew the girls hair wouldn't stay black; I had been born the exact same way.

So we named our little boy Ian Gabriel Conlon and our girl Hollis Lauren Conlon. Ian was going to be the name of my unborn older brother, and if I had been born a boy, Ian would have been my name as well, so I decided the name fit him.

By then, Race and Danielle's first child, a girl named Charlotte, had been born.

Over the next three years, Cara, Reanna and Mush's daughter was born, as well as Danielle and Race's last two daughters; first Daisy and then Missy.

In 1906, our surprise baby came along. The first couple of months in my pregnancy were unknown to me, until the doctor discovered that I was pregnant during a check up. But on February 5th, 1906, Serin Daniella Conlon was born

But now, the year's 1909, Christmas Morning.

Christmas Morning.

I smiled to myself.

3...2...1...

"Mom!" I heard an excited voice scream down the hall.

In no time the door to our room opened.

The first to enter was Del. Eight now, he stood at about 4"8. He had medium long white blond hair and dark blue eyes. Whenever Del was around, there was bound to be trouble. He was a troublemaker and always got his siblings in trouble alond with himself. I guess you could say he was like Spot.

Behind him came Hollis, who was six. Like Del, she had light blond hair, but river blue eyes like mine. Hollis was a different kind of trouble maker compared to Del; she was careful not to get caught. She reminded me of... me.

At her side was Ian, who was always near her. He, too, was six. He, on the other hand, was an almost exact clone of Spot. Medium dark brownish gold hair, same face, bright ice blue eyes. Ian was our little book worm, who enjoyed my stories. He was a big mama's boy who absolutely hated being without me. For years he slept in the same bed as Spot and I.

Last, but not least, toddled in Serin. Serin was now three, had semi-dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The child I had always wanted. Serin, like most of my other children, had attached herself to Spot. What could I say? He was an amazing father.

But they all marched in, all in pajamas, and Serin dragging along her stuffed bear, rightfully name Bear-Bear, an old brown teddy bear that had been a gift from Skittery to Del once he was born.

"Wake up, Papa!" Hollis screamed, jumping onto the bed by her father. Del assisted her while Serin stood giggling on the ground. Ian, deciding not to join in on their rowdiness, clamored into my lap as I sat up.

"Mewwy Cwismas." He yawned, a smile across his small face.

"Wha-..?" Guy's, it's Sataday..." I heard Spot sigh, looking around. His eyes caught mine and we both smiled. **(OCC:// I had just randomly chose Christmas to be on Saturday, but I looked it up, and I was right!! He-he!)**

"Merry Christmas, Spot." I said, the corners of my mouth curving up.

Sitting up, Spot gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Eww..." Del growled, "Le's go open presents!"

At Del's suggestion, all the children ran through the door for the stairs, leaving Spot and I behind.

"Merry Christmas, toots." Spot smirked, kissing me lightly on my lips.

Even after all the those years, he still called me toots...

"Don't forgot; Levi, Reanna, Anthony, Danielle, James, Mary, Richi and Janey are coming this morning for Christmas." I told Spot, stretching my arms above my head.

Of course, nearly nobody went by their newsie names anymore. Mush went by Levi, Race by Anthony, Skittery by James and Slip by Richi.

Both Skittery and Slip were married; Skittery having married Mary a few months after Spot and I, while Slip had a young girl named Janey. Skittery and Mary didn't have any children, although adored and spoiled ours while Slip and Janey were expecting; due any day.

Spot nodded, a smirk across his face.

We both got up and dressed in Christmas attire: a pale black and green dress for me while Spot got a white shirt and black pants, along with black suspenders.

Once we were dressed, we started downstairs.

The first floor of our house consisted of a kitchen, foyer, dining room and living room, while the second floor had a wash room, our room, a room for the girls and a room for the boys.

Since we lived in the country, we had a large backyard with a pond and dock near the back and a couple of dogs.

Spot and I came down the stairs and entered the living room. At the front of the room was a large window, showing our snow filled front yard. In front of the window sat a Christmas Tree Spot had gone out and gotten for the children. Each child had a present sitting under the tree, wrapped in beautiful paper and bows, including presents for the other children who still needed to arrive.

All four of the children stared intently at the presents. Each year they got one from the two of us, no counting the presents they'd get from there "aunts" and "uncles.

"Don't you dare touch those presents." I told them, walking on the carpeted floor to sit on the couch against the opposite wall of the tree.

"But momma!" Del whined, reaching for a blue present.

Before one of his fingers could even touch the colored box, Spot had picked Del up, tossing him into the air, laughing.

Del let out joyous laughter, giggling like a little girl as he was tossed up and down.

"Me too, papa!" Hollis squealed, holding her hands up.

Spot set Del down, but I shook my head.

"After you guys get dressed. Everyone will be here before you know it!" I told them, standing up.

Hollis and Del rolled their eyes before the ran to the stairs while Serin began her little trot/run to catch up.

Ian stared up at me, his face blank.

"Can I'se help you, amma?" He asked, his wide eyes intense.

I never figured out where he got 'amma" from. All the others called me momma... but I thought it was sweet that he called me something completely different.

"After you go get your good clothes on, hmm?" I told him, flashing him a smile.

He nodded solemnly before he took off after his siblings.

"I don't know where he gets it." I sighed, shaking my head. He was just so different from the rest of them.

So Spot got a fire going while I got the food cooked and the table set. While Del, Ian and Hollis could get their clothes on just fine, I had to help Serin put on her little dress, which was black with a skirt of patchwork of red and green, her hair back in a little black bow. Hollis had the exact same dress, only her hair was pulled back differently: I pulled the sides of the hair back into a little clip. Easier said then done.

"Do I hafta weah a dress, momma?" She asked while she fidgeted in front of the mirror in the wash room.

"Yes, Hollis. Everyone else is." I told her, trying once again to get her hair up.

"Ian's not." She argued, crossing her arms.

I let out a little laugh.

"Because Ian's not a girl, hon." I told her.

That's when I heard the knock down stairs.

Hollis, being distracted, settled down for a few seconds so I could get her hair up.

We left the washroom and stood at the top of the stairs while Del, dressed in nice, dark pants and a knitted sweater, answered the door.

First were the Meyers.

Mush was so much taller now, his hair still curly and short, his big brown eyes still nice. Reanna was taller, too, though not as tall as Mush. Well, Levi. In Levi's arms slept their little girl, Cara. Cara was five with a round white face, large brown eyes and curly light brown hair. Their son, Robbie, who was seven, looked very much like Reanna, only in male form. He had very curly hair, which I suppose he got from his father, but it was blond. He had big blue eyes like his mother, and a smile for everyone.

"Reanna! Levi!" I smiled, walking down the stairs to give Reanna a hug, "How are you?"

"Oh we're pretty well off." Reanna said, smiling back.

"Well come in. I guess Cara doesn't like mornings?" I laughed, "I can put her up in Serin's crib until she wakes up?"

Reanna nodded, so I took Cara out of Levi's arms, carrying the sleeping girl up to the girls messy room to let her sleep.

When I came back down, the door was open once again. This time, it was the Morgans'.

Richi and Janey, that is.

Slip was much taller now, with his familiar sandy hair and hazel eyes. He had grown up to be a very handsome man, and was lucky to have such a nice wife.

Janey was very small with very dark hair and pale green eyes. She had a heart shaped face, full lips and a very round stomach. Like I said, she was due any day.

I smiled warmly, hugging the both of them before another knock caught my attention.

Opening the door, the Higgins were the next to arrive.

"Auntie Misfit!"

Before I knew it, three very different girls had their arms wrapped around my legs, hugging me tightly.

The tallest was a curly little strawberry blond who had huge brown eyes like her sisters; Charlotte, who was now age six.

At her side was her sister; five year old Daisy who had straight, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Last, but not least was Missy, who was five years old; she had lightly browned skin (we all joked that Mush and Danielle had a one night stand when she was born), big brown eyes and very curly brown hair.

"Merry Christmas girls." I smiled, running my hands through their hair before they ran off to find the other children.

I gave Danielle a huge hug, smiling warmly. Danielle hadn't changed all that much over the years; still the light, curly strawberry blond hair and steely blue eyes. She was taller, surprisingly taller then Racetrack by about an inch of so, but was still my best friend.

"Merry Christmas, De-de!" She said, hugging me back. There she went again, using that nickname that she'd given my on MSN all those years ago...

After pulling away from Danielle, I hugged Racetrack, who went by Anthony now.

Before closing the door behind them, I peeked out. We were still waiting on James "Skittery" Jonathan, and his wife Mary. They always enjoyed being "fashionably late" and were always the last to arrive, and sure enough as I stuck my head out into the cold air, I could see a very tall figure and very short one making their way to the door.

Opening it up all the way to let them in, I smiled kindly.

Skittery hadn't changed that much; actually, none of us had terribly, but he was much taller than he'd been when he was a teenager.

"Merry Christmas, Mary." I said warmly, hugging the dark haired girl that had my eyes.

Over the few years when Skittery, Mush, Race and Spot were still newsies, Mary had become a very good friend to me, Danielle and Reanna; I guess you could say she became one of the family.

After Mary told me Merry Christmas and hugged me back, I looked up to Skittery, who smiled back down at me. Bending down, Skittery gave me a gentle hug, his large hands resting on the small of my back.

Hugging him back, I heard a grunt from behind me and pulled away from Skittery to turn around. Spot stood there, looking at me and Skittery intently with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Michael..." Skittery trailed off, glancing down to me once more before he entered the living room where everyone else was.

I let out a sigh.

"Spot-"

"I don't like da way he looks at cha." Spot interupted, walking forward and putting his hands on my shoulders, "He still loves ya, Di'ya."

"Of course he still loves me, Spot; don't you love Danielle or Janey? They're our only family." I argued, pulling away from him.

"Not like dat, Di'ya." Spot sighed, running his hand through his hair, "He may have Mary, but he still loves you like I do."

I put my head gently against the door, looking up at the ceiling.

"I know... I thought him marrying Mary would change things, but..." I stopped myself, looking back to Spot, "No. We're not discussing this right now Spot; it's Christmas, we have company, the kids want to open the presents..." I trailed off.

Spot nodded before we made our way into the living room.

Everyone was there, including Cara, who must have woken up a little while ago. All the children were gathered around the tree, looking at the beautiful presents while their parents sat on the two sofas or stood.

When Spot and I walked in, Hollis' face lit up.

"Everyone's here! Let's open presents!" She bellowed, making her way hungrily over to the presents.

"Wait!" Del argued, smacking her on the shoulder, "We need a story foist! Like dey do every yeah!"

All the children cried out, agreeing, even though Hollis looked like she could kill. She took after me more then she knew.

Spot went over to stand by Mush and Race while I sat in the rocking chair near the couch Danielle and Mary sat on.

All nine little bodies hurried their way over to me and sat in front of my rocking chair, staring greedily up at me.

A look of shock crossed my face; usually all of us helped to tell a story.

"You tell the best ones, Amma!" Ian cried from the front of row, a smile across his handsome little face.

"But... But we all-" I didn't really have a good excuse as I looked over at my best friends and husband who were all laughing and smiling.

"Please?" Whinny little voices ran out around the living room, every boy and girl begging me.

I put my hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright! What kind of story?" I asked them, looking around.

"Love!" Charlotte called from the back.

"Adventure!" Robbie argued from his sisters side.

"Horror!" Hollis cackled from the center, sending me to laughter.

"A story of a kid who's a genius!" Ian called from the front.

"No!" Del argued, once again, as the light blond boy stood up, looking at his siblings and friends, "You're all wrong!" He turned to look at me, a devious little look in his eye, "Tell us about when you came from the future!"

Of course, I had told my four the stories of my past, and Danielle, Reanna, Mush and Racetrack told their own broods, but none of them had asked outside of bedtime. Along with Skittery and the rest of the men, Mary, Janey and Slip were told about our lives as well; they had a right after all, becoming part of our family.

Cries of agreement came up from the rest of them, even the adults.

"Hmm... alright." I smiled down at them, "I'll tell you my favorite."

Every child fell into silence as every brown and blue eye fell on me.

"It all started one night when Aunt Reanna, Aunt Danielle, myself and my mother were in Fresno, California, which is very far from New York. We were in a car, which are just like the automobiles around now, only bigger and brighter. Well my mom was driving when suddenly, bang-" I clapped my hands together to add emphasis "we got hit my another car. I didn't know what was happening, until suddenly, I was looking into the faces of a Racetrack Higgins, Mush Meyers and Skittery Jonathan." The children giggled, looking back to their parents with gleams in their eyes. "Well the thing was, we had some how gotten pushed back in time, and were in 1899, during the strike of the newsboys-" Robbie let out a little holler, only to be silenced by the glares of the other children, including a rather deadly one from Hollis "Anyway, the strike went on, but the weird thing was, I knew everything that was going to happen. And I know you all know what happened after that, right?"

"We won!" Robbie crowed.

Everyone laughed, even though Hollis was shooting daggers at him.

It was short yes, but they weren't old enough to understand the rest of what had happened, so I'd leave it at that.

"Oh, I've got a good idea, Delia." Mary pipped in, everyone's attention going to her, "Since the rest of you have newsie names, why don't you give the children there's?"

Every child leaped up in excitement, cheering and rushing for their parents to name them.

"And I've got just the idea on how to do it."

I quickly left the living room, grabbed Spot's old cabby hat, then I cut up nine pieces of paper, put every child's name and a number on them and put them in the hat.

I came back to the living room and told every adult to take a piece of paper, and keep it.

Since there were nine children and ten adults, I decided I wasn't going to take one, but Janey decided she wouldn't participate.

"Ok." I called out once all the papers had gotten passed out, "Who has number one?"

"I do." Racetrack said, holding up his piece of paper, "I got Miss Cara."

He gave Cara a little wink and she giggled, her cheeks turning pink.

"And I t'ink her newsie name should be Curls 'cause of her wonderful hair." Racetrack smiled down at Cara.

Cara let out an excited little laugh, nodding her head quickly; I think she liked it.

"Two?"

"That's me." Spot said, looking at the group of children on the floor, "And I got Hollis."

Hollis put on her biggest, cheesiest smile for her father, and everyone laughed.

"I know dis isn't very original, but she'll always be my little Holly."

We went through the rest of the numbers, and by number nine, every kid in that room was bubbling with pride. Daisy got the name Flower (Richi isn't very good at names), Missy got the name Sassy (Mary said it fit her perfectly), Charlotte got the came Klutz (Danielle, of course), Del got the name Greeky (I don't know how Mush knew his name was Greek), Robbie got the named Strike (Reanna thought it fit him since he was so enthusiastic about the newsboys strike), Ian got the name Irish (Skittery said it was because of how much he looked like his dad) and Serin got the name Droplet (Because... I thought it made her sound cute).

"Time for presents!" Hollis screamed afterward, leaping for the presents like a rabid dog, screaming with joy.

Once all the children had opened them, the living room looked like a toy and Christmas paper factory blew up.

They all played with dolls, wooden boats and cars, a doll house, a new puppy (to Reanna's delight, Skittery got Cara a puppy), dressing up in new clothes...

I smiled, standing up from the rocking chair and making my way out of the room to got check on the turkey that was in the kitchen. I started in front of the stairway before two hands caught my waist.

"Where do ya t'ink your goin'?" That oh so familiar voice whispered in my ear and Spot pulled me close for a hug from behind.

I turned around, hugging him around his neck.

"To check the turkey." I sighed, my fingers playing with his hair.

"Before ya open your present?" Spot asked me curiously as he pulled away, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, Spot... we promised we wouldn't get each other presents! It's much too expensive-" I started to argue, flinging my hands into the air.

But I was cut off as Spot help a bright blue gem on the end of a silver necklace in front of my face. It matched my wedding ring perfectly.

"Oh.... Spot..." I sighed, looking at it.

I turned around and he fastened it around my neck.

"Look up." He whispered in my ear from behind once he had finished putting it around my neck.

Looking up curiously, I saw a beautiful sprig of white mistletoe.

Smiling widely, I turned around as Spot's arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to press his lips gently against mine.

I had to say; not knowing what things were coming was much better than knowing every move someone was about to take. And as much as I loved living the strike, the aftermath was much better.

**The End**

* * *

**~Bawling like a baby~**

**It's over! ~Tear~**

**I'm so sad, yet so happy at the same time!**

**You all have been wonderful reviewers! **

**Happy 2010 everyone!**

** That reminds me; I'm doing another thing for Newsies Again!**

**Little snippets of what happened between 1899 and 1909 in Newsies Again!**

**How does that sound?**

**It involves being pushed into the water, meeting some other leaders, Del's and the rest of the children's births, stuff like that!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**And with that, Newsies Again is finished!**

**Much love forever and always!**

**~Scree**

**P.S. Check my profile for pictures of the children!!!  
**


End file.
